Darkest Before Dawn
by T.O. Cole
Summary: Sokka and Toph go deep into the Fire Nation on a rescue mission. But in the current regime ruled by a madman, will they even make it out alive? [AU based on Artemis Rae's Gauntlet series] [DISCONTINUED]
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**A/N: After a long absence from the field of writing, and a few push and shoves from the wonderful Artemis Rae, I have finally returned to writing fan fiction. Yeah, it has been a while, over six months, but I hope this little ditty might make up for it all.**

**This story is very much inspired on Artemis Rae's "Gauntlet" series. Don't know what I'm talking about? Check the original out. And, while you're at it, read all her stuff. She is a genius when it comes to writing. Puts my own to shame.**

**So, without further ado, I bring you the first chapter of "Darkest Before Dawn."

* * *

**

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter One: Arrival

* * *

**

"How long will you be staying in Hi Do?"

Sokka glanced back at the innkeeper of the _Dragon Scale_ inn. The man was rotund, squat in built, and extremely rumpled in appearance. A blotchy stain marred the front of his tattered shirt, which, in turn, strained over his plump belly. Grizzled hair crept across his chin and cheekbones, contrasting against his pasty, pockmarked features. Amber eyes, glinting in the half-light, marked him a citizen of the land of fire. He was a greasy, ill-kemp persona, with yellowed, cracked teeth, but commanded a wry, almost suspicious, nature that deemed him adversarial.

In a way, he was a living, breathing representation of the inn he commanded. The _Dragon Scale_, despite its mighty, almost legendary name, was a crude, tiny establishment, boasting barely edible food and cramped quarters. It was shoved in the lowest district of Hi Do, between crumpled apartments and abandoned warehouses, and gave off the air of a sick, mangy mutt.

But it was out of the way and safe for what he intended. No one would suspect this place as a base of operations. You looked at enemies in the open, the thieves and brigands, not the rats and filth of the poorest area of a large city. One could blend in, here, and never be noticed.

Besides, it was cheap. They would need to conserve their money for the journey ahead.

"Just a day or so. Three at most," replied Sokka. He floated into the concocted story he had prepared with ease. The Water Tribe warrior, attired in a thick cloak that shadowed his dark skin and blue eyes, patted the shoulder of his companion. She barely started. "My little charge and I are traveling to the southern coast."

"The ocean, eh? No doubt to avoid all this ruckus those damned rebels are causing." The man wiped his dirty hands on the front of his shirt. His golden eyes squinted as he took in the youth's 'charge.'

Sokka quickly diverted his attention. "Yes. Her father hired me to take her to the south, where it's safer. Doctor says the fresh air might help her health, too." He leaned forward and whispered, "Mute and blind, I'm afraid. She couldn't make the trip on her own."

"Hmmm, that so?"

The innkeeper did not look completely convinced. Sokka mentally made a note to watch himself around this nasty man. Ever since the new regime had come into power, enemies were varied and hidden. Thankfully, the owner of the _Dragon Scale_ had been given nothing to chew on. There was no risk, as of yet, so long as they played their cards right and were careful around him.

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from your rooms, then. This way."

He led Sokka and his companion to the upper levels of the _Dragon Scale_. Their room was one of the larger quarters of the establishment, but that was the best of its qualities. It smelled of smoke and the walls, once a light color, were now peeling and unattractive. Two narrow beds were shoved against opposite walls, a single nightstand between them. A window revealed the lower level of Hi Do and the nearby south gate.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," said the innkeeper. His narrow eyes lingered on the pair for a moment. "I hope your stay in our fair city is a comfortable one."

His footsteps, thudding plods that echoed through the narrow corridor and then on the rickety stairs, slowly melted away. The slight din of the city outside replaced them. The silence, a welcome treat for the weary warrior, was broken by an irritated, equally wearied voice.

"Mute and blind? What the hell was that all about?"

Sokka sighed, kneading his brow, and turned to face his companion. Now that they were alone, she had thrown back her hood. A pale-eyed girl scowled in his general direction, though the gaze arched just over his shoulder, from where she sat on one of the beds. Her dark hair was pulled back in a half-topknot, half-bun, the ebony locks framing a face of a child just approaching womanhood.

"Not now, Toph," he muttered.

"The blind part I get," she continued, unabashed. "But mute? _Mute_? Not only do I have to play more of a helpless sap, I can't even speak around that sweaty ass."

The Water Tribe warrior sighed. "That is kind of the point."

She cocked a slim brow. "Uh…why?" she asked. There was a dangerous tint to her voice. The earthbending prodigy was no doubt upset with his decision to pass her off as a helpless child.

"Because, Toph," he said with exaggerated patience, throwing off his own hood, "every time you open your mouth, we get into trouble."

"That's not true!" she retorted fiercely.

"What about that little incident in Geta a month ago?" pressed Sokka. "You know, when you started a fight in the tavern after insulting some guy's mother?"

Toph's face lit up and she flashed a smug little grin. "Yeah. That was fun."

"_No_, it wasn't!" he cried, throwing up his arms.

He was quickly growing exasperated with his blind companion, not to mention a bit glad their room was out of the way and a perfect shield for such loud banter. It was yet another reason he had chosen it during surveillance the week before.

"You endangered the entire mission," continued Sokka. "We were forced to leave Geta because our cover might have been blown. If Appa hadn't been nearby, we probably would've been arrested, and the Agni Tachi would have us in their custody right about now."

Now she looked positively sulky, almost guilty. "I know, I know! Sugar Queen gave me the lecture. Save yours, Sokka." Muttering, she added, "It's not like I had a choice."

Sokka sat on the bed and tugged at his warrior's wolf tail. It was a habit he had delved into whenever he was especially agitated or thoughtful. The silence pressed against him. Now he did not find it so wonderful. Her glumness was distracting and he felt badly for shouting at her.

"What did you call that drunk's mother anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing your _virgin_ ears can handle," Toph replied. A hesitant smile revealed itself.

His scowl softened and he let loose another breath of air. "The point is we have to be more careful this time. If something went wrong, if something happened…" The Water Tribe warrior almost added _to you_, but lost his voice and trailed off instead.

"Fine, fine," she said. "I'll be the mute, blind girl and you can be the big, impressive bodyguard. Stop worrying so much, Snoozles. Nothing's gonna happen."

"This is an important mission, though, Toph. We don't have any backup this time. The headquarters for the Agni Tachi are in Hi Do. The odds are pretty much stacked against us."

The earthbender, still small despite having gained three years since the end of the war, shrugged nonchalantly. She fell back onto the bed and stared uselessly towards the ceiling. Hands behind her head, and one dusty foot resting on a knee, Toph commanded a respectable air of confidence.

"That hasn't stopped us before. Seriously, Sokka, _stop_ worrying. You're dwelling too much on the _ifs_. _Ifs_ are skirting the issue, instead of facing the problem head on. You're no Twinkle Toes. Bad things might happen, they might not. Who knows? Let's just do what we always do and be done with it!"

Then, laughing, she added, "Besides, we're much better liars than your sister and that wussy boy Avatar. This mission will be a piece of cake. We'll be back home and eating seal jerky before you know it."

Sokka could not help it. He smiled. "Why are you always right?" he asked. Her good humor had restored his. She had a talent for doing that, when he most needed it.

Toph was quick on the uptake. "I guess I'm just that awesome." She turned on her side, towards him. "Are you feeling better now?" she added. Concern crept across her normally smirking features. For a reason known only to the Spirits, her blank eyes landed on his own. He fell into them.

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. Now go get us something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. It is terribly short. I have a busy schedule, however, and, most likely, they will all be like this. Hopefully this chapter enticed you enough to return when I update.**

**Sifu Toph **


	2. Inner Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of "Darkest Before Dawn." And, with it, I bring you Crazy Zuko. This installment serves as a glimpse into his state of mind. And, like Crazy Zuko in Artemis Rae's "Gauntlet" series, it is not pretty. Then again, I really do not know how well I have presented him. **

**No offense to Zuko fans, of course. It's all in good fun.

* * *

**

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Two: Inner Demon

* * *

**

A crisp breeze flitted past the open balcony and into the hot, ruby-adorned chamber, located high in the Fire Lord's palace. The land of fire was very much like the desert. By day, it scorched, burned, roared like an eternal, ravenous flame. But when night cloaked all in its heavy pitch, the chill wind howled, and the cold crept, almost unawares, into the Fire Nation as Agni slept.

A storm was brewing. Clouds darkened the sky, usually stained by an array of crimson and orange hues. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the thunderheads boiled, shoving against one another, each heightening to a dangerous pitch that resembled a wild animal preparing to bounce. The air smelled of smoke.

The war room was silent. Save for the one soul still in the throes of thought and contemplation, it was a stark contrast to the meeting a few hours before.

Fire Lord Zuko, ruler of the dominant nation and self-proclaimed Dragon of the West, poured over the maps and letters sprawled across the table. Firelight doused the sweltering room in hues of hot red and burning orange. Sweat ran down the small of his back. It was ignored. His golden eye, the other clenched half-shut by the fearsome, infamous scar, scanned over the newly arrived missives from the north.

His fists clenched. Chewing at the end of a cigar, a habit of his that had become fashion amongst the elite, Fire Lord Zuko cursed. For a small band of ragged peasants, the rebels had proven talented adversaries. His patience was wearing thin.

_Will you not retire soon, my Lord?_

The voice whispered past his ear, from behind. Hot breath touched his neck. Comforting coils slithered around his shoulders.

"I am not tired," he said. "And it does not matter. I have work to do."

_Work, my Lord?_ Blue scales came into view, as did the flinty eyes of the beast. Its snout curled up in a half-sneer, half-smile, revealing jagged, white fangs. The blue dragon drew close to the Fire Lord and nuzzled him. _Have the rebels made your life difficult once more?_

"They have always made my life difficult," said Zuko. "They always will."

Had it only been little over a year and a half ago that they had started their campaign against him? Once, they had been little more than a nuisance. Now, however…

His hand spanned the numerous missives and maps. "Another factory has been destroyed. They liberated the entire work force. The northeastern province is crawling with dissenters." He kneaded his brow and sighed wearily. "They seem to take pleasure in defying me."

_And you but wish to make this land great once more. To bring the Fire Nation back to its former glory…_

"A glory my father was too weak to grasp. But one I will bring to a head." The Fire Lord took in a whiff of the cigar smoke. It burned in his nose and he huffed. Heat escaped his clenched teeth and lips, sizzling in the air. The dragon hummed as it continued to swirl about its master, almost hypnotic in its movements. "It is my destiny."

_One which they wish to destroy, Fire Lord Zuko. They care nothing for your dreams, your destiny. Just as they cared nothing for your uncle._

The reminder of his uncle, his dear, beloved uncle, made Zuko's chest heave. Grief made tears bite into his eyes, even the scarred one. The familiar ache of loss echoed into his being. Rage slashed across his features. A snarl twisted his lips.

"They will pay. They will pay," he said in a low murmur.

_Yes._ The hiss reverberated. A tail brushed his cheeks, turning his attention back to one of the maps before him. _Some more than others, yes, my Lord?_

The map was of the entire reach of the Fire Nation, from the eastern shores to the western reaches. Cities and small villages alike were named, as were key forts and a patchwork of provinces, forges, and factories. Small blocks and figurine pieces lay across the drawing, symbolizing the opposing forces of the Fire Lord and the insolent rebels.

Only a few of the pieces held life-like features. They were lined across the drawing of the northeastern province, the area of the Fire Nation he could no longer truly claim to be under his direct control. Although small in number, this one group, they were his greatest enemies. It was they who had started, and now led, the rebellion against his leadership of the Fire Nation. He despised them all and their faces were plastered on wanted posters throughout the Fire Nation.

But one figure in particular commanded his most intense hatred and revulsion.

Fire Lord Zuko seized the small figure. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the carving. The smell of burning wood spread across the chamber. The paint, light and at odds against the crimson stains of his nation, darkened and shriveled. Utter pleasure came to the Fire Lord's twisted features now, as if he were burning, hurting, destroying the person who had ruined everything and stolen all that was precious to him.

"You took him away from me," he said. His voice, although calm, was thick with murderous intent. "You took him away from me. All my pain, the rebellion, all of this…_it's your fault_!"

Zuko flung the figure across the room. It struck the far wall and broke into pieces. His breathing was shuddering now. Tears had come to him, finally, but his handsome face had devolved into something mad and truly terrible.

"I…I hate…I _hate_ you…" he struggled. His callused hands clenched and unclenched, flexing powerfully. The weapons were searching for a neck to break. Sparks danced at his fingertips. "Curse you. Curse you, filthy peasant! Little bitch! Insolent brat! _I'll kill you_!"

_Peace, Fire Lord Zuko. Peace._ The dragon soothed his hurt and loneliness with a gentle caress of its tail. _You will have justice. The rat will suffer ten-fold for putting you through such misery…_

He murmured something unintelligible. Yes, yes, he would make her pay. Just as she had destroyed his life, so he'd destroy hers…He'd break her, physically and mentally, and bask in her pain. Justice would be served.

The blue creature curled around his shoulders, resting its magnificent head on his upper arm. Flinty eyes gazed up into his own. Fire Lord Zuko fell deep into the yellow orbs.

_You will see your dream come to pass_, it said. Its silky breath, so hot, so alluring, stole past his ear and trickled down his neck. _You will create a utopia. A utopia none before you had the strength to make more than a dream, a vision. You will truly make the Fire Nation the superior kingdom in this world. You will rule all…_

"Yes. Yes, I will," he said. The blue dragon slithered away as he stood. "The rebels are nothing. I am the acknowledged ruler of the Fire Nation, the greatest of the nations! I am the Dragon of the West! Their insolence will not stop me from doing what my destiny calls me to."

There came a knock at the door. Fire Lord Zuko turned. "Enter."

A man came in. He was dressed in the crimson, gold embroidered robes that signified him a servant of the Fire Lord's palace.

Fire Lord Zuko did not grace him with a glance. "I believe I told you not to disturb me while I was working."

The room, already hot, grew hotter still. The servant shuddered. The Fire Lord was a dangerous, unpredictable man. "Forgive me, Fire Lord, but a messenger hawk arrived just now. There is news from Hi Do. From General Shin."

"Hmmm? News?" Interest made Zuko turn on his heels and face the sweating man. "What news would that be?"

"The woman has been captured, Fire Lord. General Shin has her detained at the Agni Tachi headquarters in Hi Do, the Byakko Fortress."

A smile slithered onto the ruler's face. "Excellent. Some good news at last." He smoothed his robes and clasped his hands beneath the sleeves. "I shall go and speak with her personally."

"My Lord? Are you certain you should leave the capital? With the increase in rebel activity-"

"No questions asked. Mai will see to palace affairs during my absence." Mai was the favorite of Fire Lord Zuko's wives. He trusted her far more than any of his council of military leaders and advisors. "This requires my attention. Unless you think my decision foolish…" His one good eye glinted dangerously in the half-light.

The man blanched, paling visibly. "I meant no disrespect, Fire Lord Zuko." He bowed quickly and backed away. "I will see to it that your mount and couriers are ready by dawn."

"Good. Now leave me. Notify the cook to send my dinner here."

Once the messenger had scrambled from the war chamber, Zuko peered up at the far wall. A vast mosaic sprawled the length. The Fire Lord had had it painted personally after the first year of his ascending to the throne. It was a celebration of the strength and superiority of the land of fire. He smiled.

The rebels had challenged this picture of a utopia, his vision of a better world. But soon their impudence would be no more. He now had within his grasp the means to destroy them forever.

His uncle would once again smile down on him.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy Zuko is fun to write. I do not know if he is much fun to read, though…I promise there will be more Sokka and Toph in the next chapter, however. **

**In case you have not noticed, I have modeled the Fire Nation very much after Japanese influences. Have you caught them yet? **

**And points to you if you can say what the heck the blue dragon is about.**

**Until next time, thanks for your support, and thanks for any and all reviews!**

**Sifu Toph**


	3. Illusions of Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Yeah, I thought I would never get it up, either. I have been working on a workable timeline for this alternate universe. A nasty case of writer's block struck, too. Hopefully, this installment will not disappoint too much.**

**Much thanks goes out to Artemis Rae. This chapter would not have come out if not for her.

* * *

**

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Three: Illusions of Reality

* * *

**

He stood at the crest of a tall hillock, surrounded by a sea of undulating grass and sprawling farmland, all of which was framed beneath the midnight sky. The stars, tiny pinpricks of diamond, pierced the ebony blanket, and the full moon washed those below in hues of silver and soothing white.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The sweet voice came from his right. Sokka turned and smiled.

A girl's painted face, framed by brown hair that reached just past her chin, gazed at him with lovely gray eyes. The moonlight played across her golden headdress. Proud and beautiful, she held his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" he asked sleepily. He had lost his train of thought.

Suki giggled. "The moon, silly," she said, nudging him playfully. "The stars and this place, too. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

His answer was immediate. "Yes. But not as beautiful as you."

Her blush was easily seen even beneath the makeup. "Oh, Sokka…that's corny."

The warrior flashed a broad grin and waggled his eyebrows. "You certainly seemed to like it anyway." Something odd tugged in his chest. It screamed now, now, now! A nervous lump rose up in his throat and Sokka gathered a wheezing breath. "Suki…there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Sokka?" The Kyoshi Warrior's brow creased. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! No. N-nothing's wrong. I just…well…I j-just wanted to ask you a question," he stuttered.

Sokka reached into his jacket's front pocket. His fingers ran across the smoothed surface of the beloved gift. The bubbling nervousness increased and made him feel sick. What if she laughed? Worse, what if she said no? What if…

"Suki, I…I…"

"Well, spit it out, Sokka," insisted Suki. She squeezed his hand. "I'm listening."

"Right, right. Sorry." He licked his lips and sighed. "Suki, I love you." He had said it before, but somehow, now, it was much, much more. It was his soul, his very heart.

She smiled and drew closer. "I love you, too, Sokka," she whispered into his shoulder, fingers wrapping around his.

"And I was just wondering," he continued, at almost breakneck speed, "if you would…if you would…"

Gathering his courage, Sokka drew forth the necklace, and clasped it around her neck. The beautiful moon added her blessing by gracing the sapphire stone with a heavenly glow. An intricate carving was etched across the stone's surface.

Suki gasped and stared at him. Her face quivered in a mixture of confusion, hope, and unaccountable joy. Sokka brushed her cheek with gentle fingers and grazed her lips. Red hot blush crept up his neck but he smiled, all the same, and returned her loving gaze.

"Suki, would you marry me?" he asked. Sokka's voice was tight.

Tears came to the young lady's eyes. He had never seen her so happy and it made his heart swell. She hugged him, face buried into his chest, before lifting her head up to kiss him.

"Oh, Sokka," she said. "I-"

A crackling flash struck, followed by blazing heat and a resounding hiss that snapped the very air. Pain slapped him across the face and he fell. Suddenly, she was gone from his grasp, and her screams echoed through the night.

"Suki!" he called. His eyes were watering, spots dancing across his vision. He blinked and struggled to find sight once more. His chest was aching. "Suki, where are you?!"

"Sokka, please, help me!" The desperation in her voice was all too clear.

Fear struck the warrior, now. "I'm coming, Suki!" he cried. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling on an aching ankle, and ran down the slope of the hill.

The grass was burnt, smoldering. Something wet stained the remaining blades. Sokka felt sick and nearly fell at the bottom of the hill. "Hang on! Please, just hang on!" he yelled. Suki's screams were growing distant. He ran, legs and arms pumping, panting, panicking, across the fields.

The landscape shifted, changed, around him as he ran.

The beautiful heavens of night, the stars and moonlight, were hidden by towering canopies and steamy, hot air. The ground was squelching, wet, and smelled of muck, rot, and a multitude of unknown plants and murky water. The foliage was thick, wild, and seemed to command a dangerous life all its own. The air was tense, close, and it squeezed his lungs and distorted his sense of direction. Strange sounds echoed all around him, calls that continued into the far distance, everywhere and yet nowhere all at once. Darkness pressed down on the stumbling, disoriented warrior, as he searched for the girl. There was no light and the life surrounding him was vague, haunting, and unseen eyes stabbed into his backside.

He was too scared, terrified for Suki, to realize he knew this place. It was the spiritual land where all was connected and he had seen a vision of her, years before now. The Swamp, where travelers saw glimpses of those they had lost and loved.

"Suki! Suki, where are you?!" he screamed.

His voice danced into the open, a semblance of hope, only to be swallowed by the maw of an invisible beast. The words died and crumbled, never to be heard.

Sokka's throat ached and he pushed on, his head swimming, stomach climbing into his chest, his heart pounding. The vines reached out and grasped him, held him back, and he swung his machete at the clammy hands that erupted from darkness.

Somewhere, laughter arose. It thumped in his chest, rang in his ears, before floating into the boughs and branches of the canopy. The laughter was evil. He knew that to his very core. It taunted him and scraped its claws across his nerves. Sokka snarled and screamed, stumbling forward, always stumbling, and fought against the lethargy that threatened to take hold of his limbs.

"No! I won't let you have her!"

The Water Tribe boy saw moonlight. It struck his eyes and he winced. He was in a clearing. There was no life, not even the illusion of life the Swamp had used to trick its victims. Everything was black and graying, shriveled and ugly. The sky above was boiling, as thunderheads clashed in heavens painted crimson. The smell was horrible. It was an odor that he knew all too well. It was the stench of blood, of death.

And then he saw her.

"No…" he whimpered. Helplessness made him tremble and his voice failed him. The machete dropped from his hands. "No…Suki…no…"

The Kyoshi Warrior was in the midst of the clearing, tied to a stake. Her arms were pinioned, painfully, above her head, her feet left to dangle in the open air. The young woman's green uniform was torn to shreds. The golden headdress was nowhere to be seen. Blood stained her face and continued to drip from the wounds that ravaged her body. Bruises, ugly dark marks that colored her entire face, made her almost unrecognizable. Her eyes were glassy. Death had taken her not long ago.

Sokka, unable to face the truth, ran to her. He savagely tore at the ropes keeping her held up. Suki's limp form fell into his arms. The weight, stiff and heavy, made him crumple to his knees. The young warrior held her close, kissed her cheeks and lips, and could not help the hot tears that now streamed down his face.

"Suki, no, no, no," he repeated, brokenly. "Please, not you…not you…Suki, please…wake up…"

But she did not speak. Her face, peaceful even in death, stared sightlessly up into the heavens. Sokka wailed and buried his face into her shoulder. His frame shook as he sobbed helplessly.

"You could not protect her," a familiar voice came. It echoed eerily across the clearing. "You could not protect her."

Sokka peered up. Another young woman had joined him. She floated above and was dressed in robes of white. A spiritual glow, akin to moonlight, surrounded her, but the sapphire gleam of her eyes remained. Once warm and loving, now they were cold, accusing, and she glared at the Water Tribe boy with something close to hatred.

Guilt and fear made him choke. "Yue…" he whispered.

"You could not protect her," the princess and moon spirit whispered. "Just as you could not protect me."

And then her face contorted and the blue eyes shifted into sneering, amber slits. Fire erupted all around him and Suki vanished from his arms. Her laughter, the same laughter that had taunted him in the Swamp, echoed from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Sokka could not move as the princess of flames sneered at him. Madness danced across her face and she pointed a nail-filed finger at him. Pain slammed into his chest, as on the hill, and he fell back with a pained gasp.

"You…" he hissed, through clenched teeth. He tasted blood. "Demon!"

"Silly water boy," said Azula. The ugly smile had yet to leave her beautiful, albeit demented, face. "What made you think _you_ were worthy of a happy ending?"

The swampy undergrowth crept over him and dragged him beneath the muck and grime. Darkness surrounded him. Sight and sound was lost to him, save for a white noise that thrummed in his ears. He was falling, falling, falling, deeper and deeper into the throes of nothingness. It threatened to swallow him whole.

He fought, at first, but it was useless. The pit had taken him. It stole his energy, his very will to struggle, to live. Guilt and pain assailed him at all turns, making him delirious and hopeless.

_You deserve this, Sokka._ The nasty voice sounded exactly like his. _It is your fault._ _All _your _fault._

Yes. His fault. He had been helpless to protect them. Because of his inaction, his cowardice, his weakness, they had died. They were gone, lost forever, because of him. Their faces, hurt and broken, flashed across his scattered memories.

His mother…

Yue…

Suki…

He was falling, deeper and deeper into the abyss. It wrapped him up in its cold folds. The warrior, the boy, did not, could not, fight back. He was losing everything and could not find the heart to go on. Once taken by nothingness, he was becoming nothingness as well.

A rough, yet small, hand suddenly grasped his collar. It shook him from his inaction and he gasped. A strong force began to drag him from that pit, desperate and pleading in its mission, and Sokka heard a voice from faraway that tugged at his very soul.

"C'mon, Snoozles!" High-pitched and somewhat rough around the edges, he knew that voice. "You're stronger than this. Don't give up!"

The encouragement and command gave him strength. The Water Tribe warrior fought again. The darkness hissed angrily and released its hold on its intended victim. He broke from the waves and took a breath, lungs swelling and heart pounding. Two tiny arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him onto the grass, far away from the pit, the death, the nothingness he had escaped.

Sokka lay, gaping, on the grass for a few minutes. The chill that had settled about him in the darkness vanished. It was replaced by the warmth of a summer night. Sound returned. The chirp of katydids and crickets hummed in his ears. He opened his eyes and the inky backdrop that was the sky, with its twinkling stars and floating moon, gazed back at him. The Swamp had drifted away. He was back on the knoll of the hill, safe and alive, Sokka and not nothingness.

He sat up, limbs still shaking, and turned to face his rescuer. He was both surprised, and not, to see who it was.

"Toph…" he murmured.

"The one and only!" laughed the Blind Bandit.

The young earthbender smiled. The sassy grin was more akin to an amused smirk, but it fit her face. Her dark hair had been pulled back into an elegant bun, not that much different from her regular hairstyle, but the bangs were pulled back as well. The girl's hazy, glassy eyes, milky white and so much like the moon that watched over them, were no longer hidden. They strangely found his face without any trouble. She was wearing the gown he had first seen her in at the Bei Fong estate. Her face was still that of a child's, pert and innocent, but the hint of emerging womanliness was growing all the more noticeable.

His breath was stolen away by how beautiful she looked. It was a different sort of beautiful from the glow of the moon and the flash of a golden headband, but Sokka liked it. It was her beautiful, all and only Toph, and it drew him in.

"You saved me," he whispered. He almost did not believe it.

"Of course I saved you," said Toph. The smirk settled into a true smile and she brushed her fingers across his face. Her palms, small and callused, felt every inch of him, before settling on his cheeks. "You're worth saving, Sokka."

The truth thrummed through his entire body and touched his heart. He felt like crying and laughing, all at once. The Water Tribe boy had trouble keeping his thoughts on track. But he did know one thing. Sokka was glad he was with her, glad she was with him, and believed, with all his heart and soul, he wanted to hold her for as long as he could.

Or as long as she would let him.

_I-I think I'm in…_

He reached out to touch her cheek-

And saw, just over her shoulder, the sinister form that had crept up on them unawares. The beast was a terrible, massive dragon, serpentine and colored by blue and crimson scales. Its golden eyes, one marred by a jagged scar, settled on the girl who had pulled him from death. A sneer creased its maw and revealed its rows of sharp, slathering fangs. Agonizingly quick, it lashed out with cruel talons.

Horror came onto him and he screamed. "Toph, look out!"

But it was too late. And he did not, could not, make a move to stop it.

Toph turned and met nothing but claws. Blood, everywhere, everywhere blood, splattered and stained the grass and flowers of the ground. Something heavy slammed into Sokka's chest and he was sent sprawling.

"Toph!" he cried desperately. "Toph!"

The blind girl's screams broke the peacefulness of the night. There was a note of fear in her voice that he had never heard before. Her cries were cut off agonizingly quick, followed by a tiny "Grk…" He was left with a picture of Toph, framed by moonlight, pale gown now stained and torn, lying still in a pool of her own blood.

The boy warrior felt weakness come to his arms and legs. His heart, cracked and trodden upon, shattered.

No, no, no…not _her_…

The dragon, standing over the fallen girl, turned its golden eyes towards Sokka. The sneer had yet to leave its face. Its talons pierced her through and, a rumbling laugh escaping its throat, the serpentine monsters brought her up. Its coils wrapped around her. Toph's head lolled against its scales and her face, pale, paler than usual, her eyes duller than ever before, looked his way. Her lips were quivering, forming his name, but no words came.

"She's mine, now," a familiar voice, the voice of a prince, said. The dragon's booming tones made it all the louder. It shook with barely suppressed madness. "All mine."

Sokka screamed. "NO!" He rose up and ran at the dragon. It laughed again and struck him with its heavy tail. The Water Tribe warrior fell, coughing, weak, and could only watch as the beast dragged her away. "No…not her…" he whimpered.

And as the dragon slipped into the fiery sky, he fell back into the darkness, where there was no one to save him.

* * *

Sokka jolted awake, throat and eyes burning, and sat up in the ratty cot. He took in several shuddering, gaping breaths as his eyes darted across the debilitated room of the inn. Peeling walls and broken-down furniture stared back at him. Moonlight shifted through the cracked, stained window. It was peaceful, quiet, save for the constant moving of the girl sleeping nearby.

"Just a dream…" he whispered. Sokka rubbed at his forehead and muttered, repeating, "Just a dream…"

Although a chill permeated the room through the thin walls of the inn, and made everything icy and cold, sweat beaded at his brow and ran down the small of his back. Sokka took several deep, calming breaths, and slipped out of the bed. His bare feet touched the floor and he sat, still shaking. He stared out the window.

The streets were empty. It was too late even for the street-walkers and bandits of Hi Do's many gangs. Clouds sailed across the full moon, shielding it for a moment or two before passing, and shadows danced below. The gas-lamps were out or dimmed. The city, once breathing with life and activity, shouts and the thud of feet, was peaceful, quiet. There was nothing to suggest a specter of the night, a nightmare, had attacked one of those sleeping in the Way of Fire.

But he had had the dream before. Several times, in fact, over the past two years. It came without warning, even when he tried to expect it, and each time it left him shivering and stung. And, with it, the nightmare brought bitter, hurtful memories, memories he would rather forget and yet, at the same time, held onto with all his heart.

Sokka reached for his shirt. It was hanging over one of the chairs next to the single table in the less than impressive room. He dug into a pocket and brought out the gem he carried everywhere with him. The sapphire stone, engraved with an intricate marking, caught the light of the moon. The Water Tribe warrior, deadened and silent, ran his fingers over it, before pressing it into his palm.

He had carved it for her. During those days in the Earth Kingdom wilderness, he had slaved over it each and every night, in secret while she was asleep, once he had made the decision. Guided only by Yue's light, he carved it himself, doing his best not to make a complete mess of the rare piece of stone. It had to be beautiful. It had to be perfect. It was her necklace, _her_ betrothal necklace, and it had to be just for her.

He had shown it to her, only days before that fateful encounter, and asked the question.

_Will you marry me?_

She had said yes and he had thought his life was complete. But such was not to be. A demon had killed her and, along with her, his dreams.

"Suki…" he whispered. He gripped the betrothal necklace tighter. Tears threatened to escape his eyes but he blinked them back. A heavy burden, a guilt that ached in his heart and entire body, settled on his shoulders.

He had loved her. She had brought him hope and life when he had lost Yue. He wanted to make a life with her, make her happy, and be her defender and friend. But, when the moment had called for him to show that love, to act on it, he had failed. He had failed to protect Suki and now, because of his weakness, she was gone forever.

Just like his mother. Just like Yue.

He had failed. Just like then. Just like always.

"Hnnn…"

The small sound broke his melancholy and drove away the depression, the nothingness, which hung in wait over him. Sokka turned away from the window.

The moonlight settled on Toph. On her stomach, hair a mess and bedclothes rumbled, she had kicked off her blankets at some point during the night. He almost laughed at the surly look that graced her face. His heart was given flame, again, when he noticed that she was shivering. He remembered, then, that it was very cold at night in the Fire Nation.

The warrior walked over to her and pulled the blankets back over the sleeping girl. She settled and sighed, and burrowed deeper into the rickety cot. It creaked but the noise did not wake her. Sokka smiled. Instead of returning to his bed, he sat beside her, and watched Toph sleep.

She would kill him if she knew, and it was why he would _never_ tell her, but he often did this. Watching her lay in dreams was comforting. He saw the steady rise and fall of her chest, heard her light breathing, and could brush the hair from her face. It drove away the nightmares, the guilt and despair and hurt, at least for a moment, to know that she was still alive, still with him, and the protectiveness he thought he had lost long ago roared with renewed life.

Here she was, someone he cared about, loved and laughed and cried with, here, here with him and not lost to the spirits.

It had been Toph who had been there for him the most in the days following Suki's death. She had stood by his side at the funeral and let him cry into her shoulder when it ended. In the years following, she dragged him into rough taverns and got drunk with him, even though she did not care for alcohol herself. She laughed and joked with him, at him, and kept him company during each and every full moon. They traveled together, fought one another, and made up in a matter of moments.

She had always been there, always would be there, and brought a smile to his face like no one else.

When he was with her, he did not feel so alone…

_He was left with a picture of Toph, framed by moonlight, pale gown now stained and torn, lying still in a pool of her own blood._

Sokka's throat stole up and he moved away from Toph, whose hair he had been stroking unconsciously. The guilt and despair returned. The Water Tribe warrior could no longer look at her face without the nightmare flashing before his eyes, revealing his worst fears and memories.

He had not wanted her to accompany him on this mission. The Fire Nation was a dangerous place. Earthbending was outlawed, punishable by death, and he had heard the rumors, witnessed the talk amongst some of the leaders of the rebel faction. Toph faced a constant threat whenever she set foot in the land of fire. She was not safe here.

What if…what if something bad happened? What if the nightmare came true? What if…?

Sokka no longer trusted himself. He had failed the people he loved so many times. Yue and Suki paid for his mistakes with their lives. He had not been able to protect them.

What if he was unable to protect Toph when she truly needed it? Sokka knew that if Toph were hurt, or if he lost her because of his own failure or inability to save her, that the last piece of his heart would shrivel up and die.

It would be a wound that even Katara could not heal.

It was this fear the nightmare had reinforced. Sokka had not spoken up against her coming. What good would it have done? She had practically volunteered themselves for this mission. Toph knew the danger and willingly faced it. She would scoff at his doubts and reassure him that she was the greatest earthbender in the world. What was there to be afraid of?

_A lot_, he thought sadly. _You could die._

Sokka walked away from Toph's bed. The boy warrior fought the urge to hold her close, to feel that protective, happy surge again. But he denied himself. He did not deserve it and she, for certain, would not appreciate the implication of her own weakness. Or even the hugging, for that matter.

He glanced back out the window at the full moon. "Oh, Yue…" he whispered. "Please…I'm sorry…"

He offered a soft prayer, not for himself, but for her, and climbed back into bed. The betrothal necklace was still in his sweaty grip.

Across the room, the Blind Bandit unleashed a sigh, and fought back tears.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should come sooner than this one. After this week, I am finished with the last paper of the semester, and can focus more on this. And now, hints for next time!**

**Sokka and Toph's mission is revealed. Aang and Katara make an appearance, too. More importantly, the next chapter will be the last "introduction" chapter. After it, we get into the meat and potatoes of Darkest Before Dawn!**

**Sifu Toph**


	4. Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Better late than never, I guess. This is a long chapter, as in twice as long as the others, but I could not bear to divide it into separate sections/installments. Hopefully, it will make up for my absence. I am finally getting back into the swing of things, such as being able to write, after finals.**

**There is a shout-out in this chapter for the wonderful and talented Artemis Rae. Thanks for all your help and support! **

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Four: Vision**

OoOoOoO

"Where are you going?"

Sokka stopped at the door. He let loose a sigh but did not turn around. "Out."

Toph snorted. "Obviously." The earthbender sat up on her bed and leaned forward, her hazy eyes falling somewhere just over his shoulder. "But _where_ are you going? _Specifically_?"

He knew better than to lie to her. Even though the wooden floors would ensure she did not have that uncanny ability to sense his heartbeat, Toph had a knack for picking up on tiny untruths.

Especially when it came to a certain Water Tribe warrior, he reflected.

Sokka sighed once more and ran a hand along the doorframe. The old oak felt smooth against his callused palm and helped soothe his nerves.

"To a tavern on the east end of Hi Do. It's called…" He trailed off, thinking better of it. She would just follow him there. "I'm going to a tavern," he said.

"Okay. Are you going to this unnamed tavern on the east end to get drunk?"

The warrior caught the accusation and winced. It was red-hot and demanding. Now she was glaring at him. He worried the inside of his cheek. "No, I'm not." When she did not say anything, but was still scowling, Sokka added, "Really, Toph, I'm not."

"Then why go?" She studied him for a moment. How a blind girl could study anyone was beyond him. Toph's face brightened after a moment. "You're going to see Chen, aren't you?"

He nodded and then remembered she could not see it. "Uh-huh. He left a note for us this morning. A maid gave it to me at breakfast. It said he has some information for us. I'm going to see what's what before we pull this thing off."

Toph jumped off the bed and grabbed her cloak.

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka, even though he knew the answer.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Are you sure you're not the blind one around here, Sokka? I'm putting a cloak on." The earthbender clasped the front and stood at attention. The large garment made her look smaller than she actually was. "I'm coming with you."

His reply was swift and firm. "Uh, no, you're not."

She scowled. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

He was the one scowling now. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "Because I said so."

"Oh, that was mature." She grinned at him. "C'mon, Sokka, take me with you. I'm a part of this mission, too, remember?"

"I know. You remind me constantly." Oh good. Her sarcasm had infected him. She laughed. "I'm still not taking you with me," he said.

The frown returned to her face. It was both frightening and adorable, though he would rather get fishhooks stuck in his thumb again than tell her. "Why not?" she asked again. "If this is about what happened in Geta…"

"No, this isn't about Geta. Seriously, Toph, it's not," he said, noticing she was about to speak up and argue. "Even if you hadn't caused a riot in that pub, I still wouldn't take you with me. Like you said, we're on a mission."

"And…?"

"And we're trying to keep up our disguises. I'm the loyal, strong, and handsome bodyguard," he said, unable to swallow the self-compliments during the short speech. "And you're-"

"The mute, blind and helpless girl," she finished. Toph sounded disgusted. "Ugh. Remind me to hit you later for that one."

He smiled. "If that means you'll let me go without being so stubborn." Toph unleashed a tiny growl. "No bodyguard would take his charge into a dangerous tavern," continued the warrior.

"Even if the charge kicks a great deal more ass than the supposed bodyguard?" she asked, falsely sweet.

Sokka disregarded the jab and said, "If we want to work in Hi Do, we have to play our parts, and not draw attention to ourselves. We went over this after-"

"Geta. I know, I know." Toph sighed and frowned. He recognized it as her reluctant one and knew he was in the clear. "Fine, go. But next time I get to be the bodyguard and you the helpless little girl."

The Water Tribe warrior glowered and crossed his arms. "I'm not a girl, Toph," he deadpanned.

"Oh? Really? Sure could've fooled me. You certainly scream like one, Snoozles," Toph said, snickering.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. He tugged at one of her unruly bangs and smirked at her indignant "_OW_!" Ignoring her now colorful, and downright nasty, tongue, Sokka added, "So you'll stay?"

"Yes. I said I would, didn't I?" she said, glaring uselessly at his chest.

"You won't follow me? Ask around the east end or any other district? Unleash massive destruction in the streets for your personal amusement?"

"I promise," said Toph. She rested her chin on her hand and slumped. "I'll stay right here, Sokka. I can play my part. I did it for years, remember?"

"I know." He easily noticed her glum, disappointed disposition, and sighed. The warrior could not help himself when she was upset. "Look, if you behave yourself, I'll bring you back some cake from that bakery we passed yesterday."

The blind girl's face brightened noticeably at the mention of cake. Sokka had touched on her love for the desert, which sometimes bordered on an outright addiction.

"Promise?" she asked. "You told me that last time, didn't do it, and told me you forgot." She crossed her arms, tapping a sole finger against her forearm. "You lied, by the way."

"I promise, Toph. A whole cake, just for you, if you stay here and be good." He almost laughed aloud at the pleased, dreamy look dancing over her features. "Now you promise me."

"Didn't I already?"

"Toph…"

"Okay, okay," she said, blowing at her wild bangs. "I promise. But I'll be expecting that cake."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sokka turned to leave but was stopped mid-way. Toph had grabbed his hand. She was far stronger than her tiny frame suggested. The warrior could not budge her, leaving him to wonder how she could do it on wooden floors as well as those of stone. Her little fingers clenched his own, thumb resting just above his pulse.

"What?" he asked.

Toph's face turned up to where his voice had come from. Her eyes landed on his face and, not for the first time, he was surprised by the accuracy. Worry had replaced the sarcasm and joking manner. Her wolfish grin was long gone.

"Be careful, okay?" she said. "When you go to that tavern, keep your guard up."

Sokka sighed and stared at the floor. Her hazy eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. "I'm just going to see Chen, Toph. Nothing big, really. It's not like I'm infiltrating the Byakko Fortress tonight."

"I know that!" she snapped irritably. "I do. And I'm not saying you're not capable of doing stuff on your own. It's just…It's dangerous out there, Sokka. The Agni Tachi forces are gathering up, because of that Sun Festival, and there are guards all over the place. At least I look a little bit like Fire Nation. You stick out like a sore thumb."

His breath hitched in his throat. It was not like Toph to be so concerned over a simple mission. Most of the time, she was overconfident, almost arrogant, and gung-ho about each and every battle. It was not often she, of all people, got worried, and when she did, it was usually pretty serious.

The warrior squeezed her shoulder and leaned forward. Their foreheads touched, briefly, and he gently pulled away from her grip.

"What's with you?" he asked. A grin was pulling at his lips and he was sure she could hear it in his voice. "It's my job to be the cautious worrywart, remember? _You're_ the one who throws a hissy fit whenever _I'm_ overprotective."

She scowled and he laughed, roughing her hair. The blind girl shoved his hand away, still frowning, but visibly looked more amused.

"Don't worry, Toph. I'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm smarter than any firebender, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes. When you choose to be," said Toph, smiling again. He liked her smile. She was usually scowling, or smirking, so a true smile was rare and appreciated. "Most of the time you're just a complete idiot."

"Ouch. You wound me, Lady Toph," he said playfully. He punched her in the shoulder good-naturedly.

Toph burst out laughing. "Sweet spirits! Not only do you scream like a girl, Snoozles, you punch like one, too."

"Hmph. Here I am, trying to be nice, and you're just downright nasty. See if I ever try that again," he sighed, falling into the banter easily.

In apology, the earthbender punched him, hard, and grinned. Good, she was feeling better. Sokka didn't want Toph to worry about him. It wasn't worth it.

"Well, I'm off," Sokka said, after a moment. "You'll be careful too, right? No wild and crazy stuff while I'm gone, okay?"

"Nah. I only do that stuff while you're around."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that. Lucky me."

"Yes. You are. Remember the cake!" she shouted at him, as he walked down the inn corridor to the stairs. "If you don't, and didn't take me with you, I'll-"

"Kick my ass, I know. You're predictable, Toph."

Her only reply was that scary and yet ultimately endearing, for him at least, wolfish grin.

OoOoOoO

Hi Do was a sprawling and bustling, if old, metropolis, one of the largest in the Fire Nation. It was also the most populous city in the western province. It was commonly called Way of Fire by its citizens and had once been the capital of the Fire Nation, in days gone by.

There were several districts and neighborhoods that made up Hi Do, all spiraling outward to four individual gates in each compass direction. In a way, it was the fiery equivalent to Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. It was a city of walls and rings, poor and rich, secrets and lies.

Sokka pushed his way through the throng of people that busied the dry streets of the south end, which bordered the south gate. It was market day. Families, and thieves, were out and about. Peddlers shouted out their wares. Children dashed across the main highway, their laughter echoing above the general din. Dialects from across the Fire Nation mingled and mixed together, creating an unidentifiable babble that rang in his ears. The smell of fish and produce drifted through the smoky air.

The heat pressed down on everything, though, and crimson shirts and pants were stained with sweat. It was summer all year round in the Fire Nation. Sokka, born and bred in the chilly climates of the South Pole, and used to the more temperate climates of the Earth Kingdom, hated it. It was uncomfortable.

He heard a distant bong that echoed across all of Hi Do. It was the clock tower, one of the oldest pieces of architecture in the city and located in the middle of the town square in the uppermost ring.

_Noon, then_, he thought, counting the chimes. _I'd better hurry_. _Chen wanted to meet about lunchtime._

The tavern he needed to find was called the _Crusty Wyvern_. He had seen it the day before, when he and Toph had come through the east gate. A simple establishment, it was boring, for lack of a better word, and did not attract much attention from the city guards or the dreaded, and more dangerous, Agni Tachi.

Better yet, the _Crusty Wyvern _had upper rooms where paying customers could sit and talk in private. He and Chen would buy one and, ultimately, finalize plans for the rescue.

Sokka briefly wondered what Chen would have for him. The note had been hurriedly written and was barely legible. The Water Tribe warrior took it that the news was urgent. That bothered him. Chen was pretty sturdy. If anything had gotten under that man's skin, it was bound to be bad news.

_And I hate bad news_.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Sokka stopped at a corner and looked across the street. The east end lay just ahead. The poorest section of the district was situated near the wall of Hi Do. It, and the east gate that gave the area its name, was crumpling and in obvious disrepair. He could smell the refuse and garbage from the safety of the south end, a relatively safe if shabby neighborhood.

Of course, this was the way it was for most of the neighborhoods and districts located in the lowest ring of Hi Do. Slums in every sense of the word, this was where the poorest of the poor lived, where the taverns and brothels took up residence, and thieves and roving gangs ruled supreme.

Further up the street, however, and deeper into Hi Do, the threatening nature was replaced by a colorful and lively atmosphere. There were still poor folks, of course, but they were happy. The _Crusty Wyvern_ lay in just such a neighborhood.

The warrior side-stepped a buggy, and its cursing driver, and scurried into the east end. Immediately, he left the east gate, and its dangers, behind. It did not take him long to reach cleaner streets and nicer citizens.

He topped a rise and leaned against a lamppost to catch his breath. Even though he was only exploring the outermost fringes of Hi Do, it was a long walk from the _Dragon Scale_ inn and the pub. It reminded Sokka, unfavorably, of Ba Sing Se during his first trip to the Earth Kingdom capital.

Just in the distance, he made out a hulking fortress. The large structure took up most of the horizon of the west end. Dark and imposing, its towers and turrets jutting into the sky, it was bathed in a blood-red glow from the setting sun. A lone flag fluttered in the dry breeze, on the central tower, overlooking the guarded courtyards and barred windows below.

_The Byakko Fortress_. Sokka's brow furrowed and his right hand clenched the end of his machete. _And the main headquarters of the Agni Tachi in the western province. It's…it's bigger than the plans suggested._

He was suddenly very glad that Chen had decided to have their meeting in the east end. For all the long walk, it was far away from the Agni Tachi, men and women he would rather avoid if he could help it. The Agni Tachi was a far more threatening force than the normal guards and police of Hi Do.

The Agni Tachi was a group that had been formed by Zuko only recently, at most a year and a half ago. Composed of elite firebenders, they were excellent fighters and strategists, the best of the best from all over the land. Only a select few joined their ranks. They were easily identified by their red robes, hued in lighter to darker shades to reveal station, and golden insignias that depicted the Fire Nation emblem.

Outwardly, they were yet another security force created to protect the increasingly dangerous Fire Nation. They upheld the law where the local authorities failed and took on missions deemed too delicate for the army. But, as with all creations in the Fire Nation, the Agni Tachi had a dark side. It was known by all but whispered by few.

The Swords of Agni, as they were commonly called by civilians, had been directly inspired by the disbanded Dai Li of Ba Sing Se. They _were_ the Dai Li, reborn, as a phoenix from the flames. They were the secret police of the Fire Nation, brutal and dangerous, and loyal only to the Fire Lord.

It was rumored they had solved the mystery of the brainwashing techniques once used by the Dai Li, experimenting with prisoners and those off the street no one would miss. They quelled rebellion and resistance, snuffing it out like a candle, and hunted down those they perceived as threats to the crown. The members of the Agni Tachi were specters of flame, swift and powerful, sadistic and unrelenting, and held most in their power through fear and intimidation.

The Agni Tachi commanded the foul spirit of the Dai Li when Long Feng was in charge, though, if truth be told, the Swords were far stronger. They not only held a city under their control, but an entire nation. The Agni Tachi agents were, then, deadly enemies to the ideal of the rebellion and the rebels themselves.

The Agni Tachi held fortresses in each of the four provinces. Each fortress was a headquarters for the province's sect of Agni Tachi, each led by a commanding officer who answered only to Fire Lord Zuko, though members traveled throughout the Fire Nation to ensure order. Named for the Four Gods of ancient Fire Nation lore, the fortresses not only housed new recruits and master firebenders of the Agni Tachi, but held captured prisoners as well.

It was said that escape from those torture chambers, the belly of the beast, was impossible.

_And that's exactly what Toph and I are trying to pull off._

Sokka took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. The very magnitude of the feat that lay before him and his partner in crime, as Toph liked to put it, was enough to make him doubt their abilities to save the woman.

_Toph's probably excited_, he thought. _But she's crazy like that._

He hurried up the street, turning his eyes away from the imposing sight. Instead of focusing on it, and the horrors it contained, he remembered the blueprints, the plan, everything he and the others had worked out in the past few days.

The small act helped to calm the Water Tribe warrior. So long as he was able to see the mission through, and had Toph by his side, Sokka knew nothing could go wrong.

He had to believe that.

Sokka reached the _Crusty Wyvern _a few minutes later. The pub, although small compared to some of the richer establishments in the upper and middle rings of Hi Do, looked a lot better than the inn where he and Toph had been forced to stay. The roof was shingled red, though a few were missing, and the structure was thick, ancient wood. It was not the metal most of the newer houses and buildings had in the great Fire Nation cities. The _Crusty Wyvern_ clung to the older traditions of the land.

The inside was much of the same. There was a bar towards the end of the first floor room. Several tables and chairs were scattered across the front. He saw a stage, or at least an upraised dais, meant for entertainment, though it was still too early for that. There were not many customers, either. Most of the citizens of this district were working class folk and it was still working hours in Hi Do.

Sokka took a seat at the bar. Chen had not arrived yet, or he would have seen him at one of the tables, and the warrior was not prepared to use his gold pieces to secure one of the upper rooms. He and Toph would need the money once they left the city, with an extra traveler in tow.

"Can I get ya anything, son?" asked the barkeep.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll take a…" He trailed off, sighed, and rubbed at his chin. He had promised Toph he would not get drunk. Although he was sure he could get away with it, he valued his word.

He valued Toph's trust even more.

"Just some cider, okay?" finished Sokka, at last.

The barkeep nodded and soon returned with a glass. "Three copper pieces, son."

Sokka handed him the money and gulped down the drink. The cool cider relieved his parched, aching throat and chapped lips. The sooner he left this hot, dry place, the better.

He quickly finished the glass and ordered another, as well as a bowl of meat stew to help stave away his hunger. There was no telling when he would get back to the inn, after all, and it had been a while since breakfast.

There was a distant bong that reached the doors of the pub. It was half past noon now. Sokka wondered where Chen could be. Worry clenched his gut and he struggled not to appear too anxious. He did not suspect anyone in the_ Crusty Wyvern_ to be in league with the Agni Tachi, but he did not want to take an unnecessary chance that could blow the mission.

The mission. There it was, rearing up its head again. Sokka swished some of his cider in his gums before swallowing.

It had only been a couple of weeks ago when Aang had first brought the subject up. Then, he had been at the Western Air Temple, and Toph had been grumpy after the Geta incident…

OoOoOoO

"So what does Aang want to talk about?" asked Sokka.

He and Toph were walking down the halls of the uppermost reaches of the Air Temple. Monuments and engraved murals, etched deep into the ancient stone, lined the way and kept watch over the spiritual place. Outside, framed by an open balcony and domed roofs, he could see green, dark mountains, and mist and clouds dancing over the jagged peaks.

"How should I know?" Toph shrugged and, hitching up the oversized trousers she insisted she wear, said, "I'm an earthbender, not a mind-reader. All I know is that Katara said he wanted to see us this afternoon, after lunch. As in now."

"But…?" he prodded. He had known Toph long enough to know when she had something on her thoughts.

She stopped in the middle of the wide corridor. A fresh breeze danced inside from the open windows to their right. It smelled liked the forests and hidden gardens below.

"I think it's something pretty important. Your sister seemed awful worried when we spoke. Fidgety, even, like she knew something she wasn't telling me."

"Maybe she saw something that bothered her when she was with Aang. You know how sensitive she is when it comes to him," said Sokka.

"You're probably right," agreed the blind girl. She leaned against one of the statues of the lost airbender nuns and crossed her arms. A thoughtful haze came over her face, though it did not reach her cloudy eyes. "Twinkle Toes has been pretty skittish this week. More than usual, I mean."

"So?" he said. "That's not a big surprise. The council has been giving him a hard time lately."

His countenance darkened considerably. Sokka thought of Aang as a part of his family. If you could even think of someone like the Avatar as a kid brother, that is. Watching the very people he was trying to protect outright insult him, question his motives, was enough for the warrior to have serious doubts about their involvement in the rebellion.

_Ungrateful bastards._

"He's probably just had to deal with them at the meetings this week, Toph."

"Aang hasn't been to any of those meetings."

"What? Really?" he asked, surprised. Of course, he hadn't been to the council that week, opting to avoid stupidity when and where he could, but still. Aang was responsible and dedicated, a true Avatar, even if he did still have something of a breezy, free attitude. It was not like him to not take part in the talks.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? Katara's been taking his place. I tried helping a couple of times, but Sugar Queen won't let me anymore. She says I'm not that good at diplomacy." She flashed a smug grin, running a finger across the bridge of her nose. "Something about always wanting my way or the highway."

"If only we could have it your way, we'd probably be a lot better off," he muttered, sighing. Toph laughed but her humor did not reach him. "I wonder what's bothering him."

The tiny earthbender shrugged, again, and said, "I dunno. I haven't talked to him for a while. He's always off by himself, holed up in his room, flying Fluffy, or medicating or something."

"Meditating, Toph. He meditates."

"Whatever. Look, even Katara's had a hard time seeing him. I thought it must just be typical airbender shit, but…" She rubbed the bare sole of one foot against her other calf, brow furrowed. "Now, I'm not so sure."

"You're worried." It was not a question.

"Well, yeah, I am. I'm like my element but I'm not heartless. Aang's my friend. I care about him."

Her face swiveled towards him and her eyes landed on his forehead. "Don't you dare tell him, or anyone, I said that, Snoozles. I don't want people thinking the Blind Bandit's gone soft. I've got a reputation to keep up."

A grin tugged at Sokka's mouth and he said, "Even though we all know you're just a big, fluffy marshmallow inside? Face it, dear, you're a sweetheart."

After that eloquent gesture of affection, Toph promptly offered her eloquent rebuttal.

She stomped on his foot. Hard.

The Water Tribe warrior howled painfully and hobbled, almost falling over, and backed away before she could do more damage. He took the hint and decided not to call her 'sweetheart' ever again.

"Ow," he complained. "That hurt, Toph."

"Wuss," she said.

He grumbled but could not come up with a suitable comeback. He hated when she did that.

"C'mon, let's get to the top chamber," said Toph, tugging at his sleeve and dragging him down the hall. "I want to know what's going on. I hope it's worth me missing my afternoon nap."

Sokka knew better. She had admitted she was worried and was hoping they could help Aang with whatever was bothering him. He shared that wish, too.

Aang and Katara were the heads, or at least the faces, of the rebellion against the increasingly dystopian Fire Nation and, as such, had been given the largest rooms in the Air Temple. Once the home of the mother nun, leader of the Western Air Temple in days long past, their quarters were a series of interconnecting rooms and chambers, consisting of several bedrooms, two baths, a dining room, and a front foyer for entertaining guests. The main bedroom overlooked the mountains and overgrown orchards below.

It was a peaceful place and far away from the disturbances that played over the hidden headquarters to the north of Fire Nation shores. Sokka and Toph did not stay there, themselves. No one really considered them leaders of anything. They were shadows of the glowing Avatar and waterbending master and, like shadows, lived below the light.

Not that he minded. His room wasn't fancy or anything, not that these upper chambers were either (monks and nuns were very simple, he had noticed), but it was comfortable. Toph had a nice one, too, though he didn't think she used it all that much. The earthbender liked being outside far more and it was not an uncommon sight to see a little earth-tent in the Temple gardens early in the morning.

Toph easily opened the doors to the front foyer. The vaulted ceiling, made from fine-cut stone and reinforced by thick oak, stretched down, transforming from earth to wind, to the tiled floor. It was simple but elegant. Sokka recognized both Aang and Katara's personal touches to make the upper rooms seem more like home.

"Oh, good, you're here."

Katara had been sitting at a nearby table. Now that the earthbender and warrior had arrived, however, she stood and offered a weak smile.

The contrast between his sister and Toph was astounding, though he was long used to it. Toph was bedraggled and almost grubby. Katara was beautiful and graceful, now a young woman of seventeen. She was wearing the blue and cream attire of a master waterbender, a golden sun sewn on the left sleeve to signify her as a student of Master Pakku, and had let her dark brown hair down. The afternoon light played against the sapphire gem of her necklace.

Toph snorted. "Was there ever any doubt? We're lazy but we keep our word." She shifted her feet. "Where's your main squeeze, anyway?"

The older girl blushed. The redness, creeping over her cheeks, was easy to see against her tanned skin. "Aang's in the dining room," she said. Her hands were clasped, the knuckles white, and Sokka frowned. "He…he'll be glad you came."

"Katara?" said Sokka. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure."

She led them to the dining room. The smallest of the upper rooms, since not many would have ate there, even years ago when the Temple had been populated by the airbending sisters, it overlooked the turrets to the back of the Air Temple. A round table, also made from oak, took up the middle.

Aang was standing at a window, not moving, and staring quietly at the misty mountains.

"Aang," said Katara. "They're here."

The Avatar turned and grinned at the pair. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. I know it's kind of short notice."

"Don't worry about it," said Sokka. He could see the dark circles and heavy bags beneath Aang's eyes. Had he not been sleeping? "We're glad to."

His friend had grown a lot in the past three, going on four, years since the end of the Hundred Year War. Now sixteen, Aang was tall, almost as tall as Sokka now, though where the warrior was muscled and rugged, the Avatar was slim, almost willowy. The young man was wearing the robes of an elder monk, a mixture of bright oranges and yellows, and a talisman depicting the symbol of the Air Nomads. Aang was handsome, though now he looked tired, exhausted even.

"I know, but still. It means a lot. I know I've been worrying you all lately. And I'm sorry. It's just…"

The young man stared off, silently, for a moment, noticeably lost in thought. "It's been a long week," finished Aang, a haze still lingering in his weary voice. "And I shouldn't have put this off for so long. It's my fault."

"Put off what, Aang?" asked Sokka.

The Avatar looked at the Water Tribe warrior but did not say a word. Sokka was struck by how otherworldly he appeared. Aang was there, but was not, and it took a gentle voice to break the spell.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to us?" said Katara.

"Yes. It is." The young monk gestured towards the round table "You can sit, if you want. And have you eaten yet? I can go get some-"

Katara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The small gesture cut his rambling, and avoiding of the subject, off immediately. "Why don't we go outside?" she asked. "It's too beautiful of a day to waste it in here."

"Uh, okay. That sounds good," said Aang. He smiled at the girl and ran a thumb over her fingers. There was life there that had been missing before.

Sokka eyed the action with conflicting emotions. Toph smirked and nudged him with a foot.

The balcony was a large area, a room unto itself, and there were several tables and chairs scattered across the landing. The four friends took seats on a raised porch, the stone work framed by ivy and blooming flowers. The distant call of an eagle-owl echoed across the looming mountain range that towered over them all.

It was silent for the longest time. No one brought up the question that was wishing to be released. Aang did not seem willing to open the conversation, either.

"So, what's eating you, Twinkle Toes?" said Toph, once the quiet had become unbearable.

Leave it to Toph to be the blunt, confrontational one. Sokka was just glad it hadn't been him. She was never exactly polite, but words never failed Toph. They fumbled on his tongue.

Aang fingered his talisman for a bit, brow furrowed, and stared at his feet. "I've been having visions," he replied.

Shock raced across each of their faces. Sokka and Katara shared a meaningful glance while Toph tapped a finger against the stone table. They all knew the meaning behind Aang's visions. Something, usually dangerous, was looming in the distance.

"Visions? Are you sure, Aang?" said Katara, slowly.

"I am. I didn't say anything at first. I thought it might just be a weird dream. But when they continued, and became stronger, more insistent…" He shrugged. "I knew it was time I told the truth."

"Just how specific are these visions anyway?" asked Sokka. "I mean, you don't have the greatest track record in understanding these things."

"I know. That's why these have been so strange. They're so clear, like I'm actually talking to someone." The faraway haze returned to Aang's eyes. It was almost haunting; even Toph seemed to feel the weight behind the otherworldly gleam. "I've had one every night this week. They're all the same, too, with more bits and pieces each time I see them."

Katara's blue eyes went bright with worry as she watched the young man. Ever since he had almost been killed by Azula, all those years ago, she had kept close to him, probably out of fear he would fall again if she was not there to catch him.

She bit her lip and said, "What are they about, Aang? Is it…bad?"

"I'm…I'm not sure, really. I mean, they're not bad in of themselves," said Aang, "but there's always this foreboding when I have them. Like if I don't listen, something bad _will_ happen."

He fell silent and rubbed sleepily at his eyelids. Just talking about his trials seemed to have lifted a burden off his shoulders. "In my vision, there's a woman-"

"_A woman_?" said Katara, managing to look both insulted and interested at the same time. Toph and Sokka snickered and she glared daggers at the pair.

"She's an old woman," Aang said, blissfully unaware of the other's mixed reactions. "About Kana's age, I think. I don't know her name, though. But I do know she's in the Fire Nation."

"Well, this sounds promising already," muttered Sokka. "We all know everything _great_ and _wonderful_ is born in the Fire Nation."

"I like those fire flakes," Toph said with a grin. "They're pretty tasty."

"_GUYS_!" snapped Katara. The warrior cringed while Toph scowled and pointedly ignored the waterbender. Watching the two troublemakers with a guarded expression that threatened retribution, she said, in a far more lovely voice, "Aang, please continue."

"We're alone. I think we're in a cell. It's hot, and I feel like someone's watching us, but everything's really quiet. I can understand her thoughts, though, and she talks to me. She's in trouble."

Aang looked at them all in the eyes, even Toph. "She's been captured, in Hi Do, and they're going to take her to Zuko."

Silence fell over the group once again. Unlike before, where there had been nervousness stalling the discussion, there was a sense of foreboding. It crept over them all and a heavy weight settled on their shoulders. The looming danger now felt closer than before.

"What does Scar Face want with some old lady?" said Toph, all in a rush. Sokka saw that she had ground her fingers into the stone table without realizing it. Her joking manner had been swept away by the revelation.

"I'm…I'm not sure," admitted Aang.

Sokka sighed and leaned his chin against a palm. "That's incredibly helpful, just so you know," he said dryly.

The younger boy chuckled sheepishly. It was a small hint of his more carefree personality, which seemed to have been crushed by the haunting visions and the passage of a long week. "Well, like you said, I'm not exactly good at figuring these visions all out."

The seriousness returned to his weary, almost worn, features quickly, however, and he said, "But I do know that if Zuko gets her, it will be very bad. For everyone. I don't know how, but it will."

Worrying the inside of his cheek, Sokka pulled at his warrior's wolf tail, and struggled to find the right words. The question ached in the back of his throat. "So…what are we going do about it?"

He dreaded the answer he knew would come.

"Well, that's easy." He was surprised, and yet not, when it was Toph who answered his question. She leaned back against her chair and, a determined smile coming to her face, crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious? We save the old lady."

"But…but won't that be uh, you know, dangerous?" He hated how indecisive he sounded.

Katara, tugging at a lapel on her outfit, said, "I agree with Sokka. Hi Do is the western headquarters of the Agni Tachi. And it's deep in the Fire Nation. There are hardly any rebels in that area, either. We'd be on our own. It would be _very_ dangerous."

"Since when is anything regarding Aang's visions _not_ dangerous?" asked Toph bluntly. Her face turned in Aang's general direction. The earthbender's blank eyes bore into him. "Besides, that's what Twinkle Toes is driving at, isn't it? In his roundabout, airbender way."

Aang looked very uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. He, too, like Sokka, knew the end result, and did not like it in the least. "Yeah," he said. "It is."

The boy savior straightened and said, with more strength and fervor than before, "I know my vision was true. If Zuko finds her, something bad will happen. Not just to the rebellion, but to a lot of innocent people in the Fire Nation. Maybe even the world. I know it sounds strange, but she's important.

"And even if it all turns out to be wrong, we can't just abandon her. I don't know how, but she was able to speak with me on a spiritual level. She needs us. She needs our help, guys. We _have_ to save her, no matter what."

Katara spread her hands against her lap, trembling, and released a heavy sigh. Nodding, she said, "I agree with you, Aang. We should help her, no matter how dangerous the situation is. I believe in you."

He beamed at her. In the afternoon light, and thanks to his clean-shaven face and bald head, it was easy to see the blush making its way up his neck and across the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, Katara."

"Okay, now that the fuzzy moment is over," interrupted Sokka, stamping over the urge to separate the pair by any means necessary, "can we actually come up with a plan on how we're going to save this woman?"

"You and I could do it, Sokka," said Toph.

The two Companions and the Avatar jolted in their seats. Three pairs of eyes darted to land on the young earthbender, who was nonchalantly picking at a toenail. Sokka felt an odd lump come to his throat, one he could not swallow, and his fists clenched. He had been afraid of this.

"What?" The shrill voice, heightening with every syllable, had to belong to Katara. "What did you say?"

Toph replied, easily and without reservation, "I said Sokka and I can save the old lady."

"Toph…" said the waterbender, slowly but surely. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why not? Me and your brother work well together. And Geta was an accident, I swear."

Katara pursed her lips but did not seem angry. Rather, she looked worried, very concerned even, almost afraid. "Toph, you know it is not safe for you to be that deep in the Fire Nation."

The blind girl frowned and, for only the second time during the discussion of plans and visions, was visibly nervous. "I know. But you can't expect me to sit back and not help people just because some idiot doesn't really like me."

"That _idiot_," said Katara firmly, "is the most powerful man in the Fire Nation! And it's more than just a 'not liking' you thing. If you were captured-"

"Katara, I _can't_ stand down," Toph insisted. "If I can help, I'm going to do it, no matter what. Letting him rule my life just isn't the way it's going to go."

She sighed and cracked her knuckles. "Uncle wouldn't have wanted that."

There was another moment of stillness as the foursome remembered the jovial man. It was horrible to imagine, to know, how hurt he would be if he could see the darkness that had descended on all he had once loved. Perhaps, in the Spirit World, he wept.

"But…" Katara paused. "Wouldn't it be better if we all went?"

"No, it wouldn't be. You guys are needed here and now, with the refugees, the sick and injured, snotty kids and everyone else, more than us, Sugar Queen. Besides," she said, smiling at her sister, by bond and not blood, "we're much better liars than you two are."

Sokka, shoulders stiff and neck muscles hardened by his clenched jaw, tugged at his warrior's wolf tail yet again.

"She's right, Katara." Katara looked at him, disbelieving. "We _should_ be the ones to do it. You and Aang are too important to risk in something like this. At this point and time, from a logical standpoint, Toph and I are the best people for the job."

_Even if I don't like it._

And Sokka didn't. Doing this himself was one thing, but with Toph? The last time he had done something like this, with another person, she had died. What if he failed Toph?

"You two are important, too," whispered his little sister. "If only to us…"

"Jeez, stop worrying. We _are_ going to come back, with some old woman, too!" said Toph, with trademark boldness. She punched Sokka in the shoulder and he winced, rubbing at the aching bruise that was already forming. "There's nothing me and my partner in crime can't do!"

Aang and Katara shared a glance. They both knew the sense of the plan, even if it was in the rudimentary stages, and that it needed to be done. That did not change the heart of it at all, however, or their dislike of the danger it would put part of their family in.

It was Aang who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Okay. We'll start planning, and getting in touch with some contacts, tomorrow. Right now, let's just…"

He smiled at them all. "Let's sit together for a little longer. It's been a while and it might be a long time 'till we get to do it again."

OoOoOoO

"Sir? Sir?"

Sokka started, waking from reveries and dreams mingling as one, and smacked his dry lips. Groaning, he blearily rubbed the sleep from his heavy eyes, and sat up from the bar. It was darker than before and a few more customers were straggling into the _Crusty Wyvern_.

_Did I fall asleep?_ he wondered. _What time is it?_

Cricking his neck, he yawned, and tried to gather back his bearings and aware senses. It was hard. Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep, or drowse, or whatever he had been doing.

He glanced at the maid who had shaken him awake. "Yeah? What is it?" asked Sokka.

"Someone is here to see you, sir. At least, he asked for you," the girl said nervously. She pointed towards a corner table in the room. "He's over there."

Sokka swiveled in his seat to see who it was.

In the shadows, only glimpses of his face and uniform revealed by the flickering lights, was a Fire Nation guard.


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: As promised, the true plot sets into play this chapter. There is a flashback sequence, too, and more of Toph's obsession with cake, as thought up by Artemis Rae.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Five: Plans**

OoOoOoO

Sokka stiffened at the sight of fully armored, and sober, Fire Nation guardsman. What little he could make out of the man's face in the dim light of the tavern was not promising. The soldier, gaunt and bony, his golden eyes narrowed, tapped a finger against a thick breastplate. He did not carry a weapon. A firebender, then.

The man stood and motioned for Sokka to do the same. He did, not wanting to make a scene, much less trouble.

"Girl," said the guardsman. The maid started. "I would like one of your open rooms where this young man and I can talk. Alone."

"Yes, sir," said the maid. She walked, with stuttering footsteps, to a staircase at the far side of the tavern. "This way, please."

Sokka felt the soldier prod him in the back, just between the shoulder blades. "Best follow her, son."

There was an eerie calm about the man's temperament and tone of voice. He may not have been a skilled fighter, but he was definitely a thinker, and Sokka had learned long ago that a thinker was a very dangerous sort of person.

The maid led them up the stairs to the second floor of the _Crusty Wyvern_. Doors lined the short corridor. Behind each, Sokka knew there were the private rooms. Anyone could use the small chambers, provided he or she could afford it, and the only interruptions would be the maid bringing whatever the patron had ordered.

None of the doors were closed, so no one but they would be using the second floor. The guard chose the room farthest from the staircase. It was tiny, only able to hold, at most, three people. A cracked window let in sunlight. Sokka could hear the noise of the afternoon rush, louder than when he had reached the pub, roar from outside and below. A single table and two chairs were the only pieces of furniture.

"Would you like anything, sir?" asked the maid, timidly. She stared at the floor, most likely terrified. The _Crusty Wyvern_ did not serve many of Hi Do's military or police forces.

The man shook his head. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, though the seriousness manner remained. "No, no, that will be alright," he said. "Do not go through the trouble. I am not hungry. As it is-" here he glanced sidelong at Sokka "-I would like to talk with this young man without interruption."

"Of course, of course. I will see to it that you are not disturbed, sir." The girl offered Sokka a sympathetic look, and a small incline of her head for the soldier, before scurrying away.

Silence hung from the room's rafters and over the young warrior and Fire Nation guard. They listened to the fading sound of the maid's footsteps as the pitter-patters echoed down the stairs. It was only when it was certain they were alone that the guard shut the door and turned, free hand tapping the edge of his armor.

"Like I said, we need to talk," he said.

Sokka scowled at him, unable to mask his irritation, and said, "Chen! You're late! And what was that all about?"

Chen smiled apologetically. The gesture looked odd on his face and, though it reached his eyes, there was a weariness there that surprised the young man. "I am sorry, Sokka, but there was trouble."

"Trouble?" The nearly illegible note flashed into his mind. Danger was close and very much real, just like the dragon from his dreams. "What kind of trouble?" he asked, calmly.

"It is getting harder for me to come and go as I please, to sneak away without being noticed," said Chen. "Today was no exception. That is why I am late. And why I am still in uniform. Had to play the part, you know."

He sat at the table, the chair creaking beneath his weight. The man's stoic demeanor was clashing with the nervousness dancing in his eyes. "We are encouraged not to stray far from our walks, or our barracks. We are kept busy. There are not a lot of off-duty hours, either, not with the festival three days hence."

"Festival?"

"Yes. It's the Sun Festival, a yearly celebration in this city. Tradition, even. Remember it as a child." Chen bit a nail and fidgeted in his seat. "It is…a _very_ important day."

"I see."

Sokka snatched at the emphasis. He was bothered by how the man was acting, too. It wasn't like the soldier, at all.

He remembered Toph mentioning the celebration earlier that day, when she had urged him to promise to be careful while trekking through Hi Do. Come to think of it, he _had_ noticed there had been a lot more soldiers and police units swarming the streets when he and Toph had entered the city. More so than usual, even.

Not that it was surprising. Festivals, even the smallest ones of tiny villages nestled in the backcountry, called out the lowlifes of the town or port. Thieves, mostly pickpockets and muggers, and drunks roamed the streets. Any police force worth their mettle would make sure, to the best of their ability, that civilians and travelers would be safe during the festivities. To the casual observer, it was nothing worth mentioning, and to be expected.

But Sokka was no casual observer. He had a sharp-mind and he, more so than anyone in the rebel factions, except for maybe Toph, had a talent for spotting subtleties that others missed. In a way, it made up for his lack of bending prowess, and it was a skill he had some pride in, especially now when it came in handy.

The surge in security in Hi Do was suspicious. Not only was it too early in the making, since the Sun Festival did not start for another three days, but Sokka had been struck by the power and strength of it. Toph had been right to worry. They were _everywhere_. He had seen the disciplined units, the increased watch at each of the four gates, and it had been hard for the warrior not to notice the soldiers' alert, wary postures. They were expecting something, a something that was not, could not, be a yearly party.

No. There was more to the increased militia and might of authorities, and the extra work and duties for Chen and his fellows, than the Sun Festival. And judging by the man's demeanor, nervous and agitated, and his veiled hints, Sokka had hit the nail right on the head.

"There is more to this festival than you guys would like us regular folks to think," he said.

Surprise darted across Chen's face. It was quickly replaced by a jerk of a nod and a sigh. "Yes. There is. It is a festival and, yet, it is not."

"Huh? It's a screen?" asked Sokka, confused.

"I guess you could say that. There will be more to our duties then than usual, and…" The guard trailed off and, unconsciously, tapped at his armor again. "This is why I wanted to speak to you, Sokka. I'm afraid I've got bad news. Very bad news, even."

The Water Tribe warrior shrugged. "To tell the truth, I was sort of expecting it." At Chen's questioning look, he said, "Your note tipped me off. Just how bad is it, Chen?"

"Zuko is coming to Hi Do."

Shock and disbelief slapped Sokka hard. He felt like he had stepped through a crack in the ice in the South Pole. A chill tingled down his spine and a cold, hard lump grew in his stomach. This…this couldn't be right…

"Zuko?" he said. He shook his head and joined Chen at the table. "Zuko is coming? During the Sun Festival?" The man replied with a slow nod and Sokka scowled, worrying the inside of his cheek. "But _why_?"

"Why else? He is coming for the Lady Kaoru himself."

Sokka let loose a breath through tight lips. "So, she really _is_ important, then." The vision Aang had described to him and the others seemed much more real, much more dangerous, much more alive, than before. "Zuko doesn't trust anyone but himself to take her back to the capital."

"So it would seem." The man ground his teeth and said, "He is to arrive in the city on the first night of the Sun Festival."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Sokka, mind still reeling after the horrible news. Even as he posed the question, he knew the answer, and believed Chen's words. There could be no mistaking the truth.

"I am sure, Sokka. I found out last night. Not many know the truth."

Chen had done some dangerous undercover work, realized the warrior. He was deeply grateful for the man's bravery. Moles, who worked right under the noses of high ranking officers of the Fire Nation army, and the far more sadistic and dangerous agents of the Agni Tachi, were under constant threat, and not many were so willing to take the chance, or do as much as Chen did. He was lucky to have even got this information.

All the same, it did not change his sudden downward spiral in mood, and Sokka clenched a tight fist.

"This is bad. This is really bad," he said, stating the obvious and staring at the table-top. His thoughts whirled for an answer, anything at all, to solve the problem now facing them. He had nothing. "This cuts our time for planning significantly. I was hoping for at least a week. Not three days!"

Three days? What had once been a nearly impossible mission had quickly become _the_ impossible mission.

"You could still have that week," said Chen. "Zuko might stay in Hi Do for the Sun Festival. For appearance's sake, you see. You know how he is. National pride and all."

The man tapped his armor, more thoughtfully and stalwart than before; this was much more in line with his normal disposition than the worry he had shown so far. "We would just have to be more careful. You'd have to be taken to a safer location, naturally, and-"

"No, Chen, we can't do that," interrupted Sokka, firmly. "Like you said, it's only possible Zuko'll stay in Hi Do. All he wants is Kaoru. He could stay. He might not stay. We don't know and we can't take any chances. It's too risky."

Leaning back in his chair, Sokka stared out the window. He could already see the apparition of Zuko, ringed by fire and smoke, marching through the east gate. It made him shudder, both from fear and outright disgust.

"Besides, even if he did decide to stay, it would still be too dangerous to stay in Hi Do. It's not just me who's here, Chen. Toph's with me."

Understanding flooded over Chen's gaunt, bony features. He winced and nodded, several jerky ones, before regaining his eerily calm composure. "Oh. I did not know the Lady Toph was in the city. No one said…"

"We thought it was best not to," said Sokka. By that, he meant mostly his sister. Toph knew nothing. At least, he hoped she knew nothing. If she had, he was sure he would have heard her complain by now.

"She should not be here," said the soldier.

"Try telling _her_ that."

Chen chuckled, smiling with that odd grin that did not fit him in the least. "Yes. Earthbenders can be stubborn people, can't they?" he asked. There was no derision or scorn in the joke, however, only the utmost respect for the youngest member of the Companions.

"Some more than others," muttered Sokka.

"You are right, then. I apologize for my lack of common sense. You and Lady Toph should be out of Hi Do with the woman. _Before_ the Sun Festival starts."

"But how? We've only got three days, Chen. I'm not sure we can do that."

"You will figure something out, Sokka," said the rebel in Fire Nation clothing. "You always do. Sharp-minded. That's what you are."

Sokka did not miss the compliment, or the admiration, in the words, but even Chen's confidence in his abilities did not soothe the worry gnawing deep inside his gut. He had failed before, when others were counting on him. This time could be no different.

"That's just it," he said, slowly. He looked away from his friend. "I'm a thinker, not a miracle worker."

OoOoOoO

"Sokka?"

The Water Tribe warrior, packing away the last of the supplies for the trip south, glanced over his shoulder. His sister stood at the door to his room. She was visibly upset, eyes blotchy and cheeks stained, frowning and pulling unconsciously at her long braid.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…" she said, before losing her voice. She had trouble looking at him and stared out the nearby window, at the setting sun and emerging stars.

Worried now, Sokka came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them gently, comfortingly. He was surprised, not for the first time, by how tall she was. She was shorter than Aang now, who threatened Sokka's height, but Katara was head and shoulders over Toph.

It wouldn't be long before she outgrew him in yet another way.

"Katara?" he said. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip before looking up at him. "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

"Uh-huh. Tomorrow, early in the morning so we can have a quick start. The south road is pretty busy at this time of year. You know that, little sister."

"Yes, I know," she said, almost whispering. She did not smile at the affectionate nickname, like she would when they were little and playing in the snow outside the village. It had slipped past, unnoticed, through the fog that now clouded her face. She, too, was worried. "It's just…you know I don't like this."

He nodded and tugged, lightly, on one of her hair-loops. Sokka felt an almost desperate need to reassure her. He was sure he always would. "Well, yeah. I don't like it much either, Katara, but you heard Aang. This is important. We've got to do this."

"At what cost, though?" she asked. Sighing, the young woman trudged to the edge of his bed, and sat. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Really?" he said. "What, then?"

"Sokka, please watch out for Toph."

He stiffened at the request. "Watch out for Toph?"

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?"

"How can anyone _possibly_ watch out for Toph? She can take care of herself, Katara." Even as he said it, Sokka did not believe his words, and clenched, with shaking fists, the last of his clothes. "Besides, even if I tried, she'd know, and get upset."

Katara scoffed and, snapping like an angry turtle-duck, said, "That's not the point! I know she can take care of herself. Everyone knows she can take care of herself. It's hard to forget she can take care of herself when she so kindly reminds us every other day."

Glaring half-heartedly at her older brother, she yanked the rumpled shirt from his hands, and folded it correctly.

"Ah…" he said, staring dumbly at the shirt for a moment. Katara shook her head.

"I still don't think she should be going that deep into the Fire Nation. It's too dangerous," she said, calmer than before.

"I don't want this, either, but she suggested it. She's willing to do it, too. There's no talking her out of it now."

"I know! I know that, Sokka! Stubborn little brat, stupid, arrogant…"

She fell into every imaginable insult, and a few names, Sokka ever remembered, her using to refer to Toph. But he saw, with that sharp-mind of his, that she did not mean a word of it. Katara loved Toph like a sister and, in keeping with her protective, loving ways, clung to the younger girl like she would float away if she wasn't careful enough. The very thought of watching a little sister walk, willingly, into a threatening world was hard to bear.

He knew that feeling all too well.

"It's dangerous for her there, Sokka," she said, softly. "It's dangerous for all of us, but for her most of all."

Katara looked up at him and he saw the naked fear in her eyes. "He _hates_ her. He blames her for everything. If he captured her…" Her voice slipped and she gripped the hem of her dress, shaking, and took a small breath. "He'd hurt her, Sokka. He'd hurt her so badly…"

"_**She's mine, now," a familiar voice, the voice of a prince, said. The dragon's booming tones made it all the louder. It shook with barely suppressed madness. "All mine."**_

"I won't let that happen, Katara," he said, in the firmest voice he could muster. "I'll watch out for her, I promise. Nothing will happen to her."

He couldn't begin to think of anything _ever_ happening to Toph. It would kill him inside, he knew it, but he could not bring himself to admit that, even to his sister. The nightmares weighed heavily on his heart and mind. He _never_ wanted them to come true.

She smiled and nodded. "I know you will. I didn't mean to say you wouldn't, or couldn't. It's just…this had not been a good week, Sokka."

"Huh?" he said, not understanding. Judging by the way she was acting, Katara meant more than the vision Aang had kept hidden until last week. Toph was not the only one who could guess at hidden feelings.

_What's wrong?_

Then, frowning, and feeling an angry tremor reverberate deep within his chest, the warrior added, "Have they been suggesting turning her over again, Katara?"

Her only reply was a brief nod.

"Toph told me you wouldn't let her come to council with you this week. I thought it might just be because she's terrible at diplomacy. She thought so, too."

"And I want her to _keep_ thinking that!" said Katara, fiercely. "I _knew_ they were going to bring it up. It's not everyone, mind you, but enough that it bothers me, and there's always more than before. I _knew_ they were going to bring it up, and with her there, too! I got rid of her as fast as I could."

"You did the right thing, Katara."

She stood, crossing her arms, and turned to face him. Her braid audibly snapped to the side. "After all she's done for them, all she's been through, how dare they even think of giving her to him?! How _dare_ they…It wouldn't work, anyway. Can't they see it? He's too far gone in his madness, and sacrificing Toph won't change that. Not that we're going to do that, anyway…"

"Of course not. It's appealing to the masses, and making them understand, that's the problem," he said. He understood what she meant. Sokka was the thinker, the planner, of their little group, after all, even if he didn't think himself exactly worthy of that title.

"She can't ever find out," she said. "Knowing Toph, she would do it. She'd go and turn herself in. I know she would."

"Yeah. She probably would."

That being said, Sokka kept his mouth shut. He had made a vow, to himself and another, never to tell anyone about that night he had found Toph alone and crying.

"Have you asked Toph to be careful?" he asked, hoping to turn away from the subject.

She chuckled. The bad mood that had descended on them both dissipated, though the memory remained all too alive. "Yes. Aang and I both. I think we annoyed her with it all. She told me I was starting to take after you and to lighten up."

"Sounds like her," he said, blandly. "I wish I could share her confidence."

Katara watched him for a prolonged moment. The worry she had shown for Toph was quickly replaced by concern for another, for him. He tried not to notice it or give any weight to the newfound emotion. He wasn't worth it.

"Sokka, you'll be careful too, won't you?" she said.

"Now you ask?" he said. He offered Katara a weak, and ultimately false, smile. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm the one he hates. I'm not worth-"

"Promise me, Sokka!"

The force behind the demand surprised him and he gasped, stumbling back a little. She was glaring at him, now, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and hidden terrors. He remembered that look. She had given him the same one five years ago, when he had tried to go to war with their father.

Had she seen past his false bravado, the lie shielding a fragile truth, now as then?

"Promise me you'll be careful!"

He immediately held her close. "I'll be careful, I promise," he said. "Don't worry about me." _Don't worry about me ever. I don't deserve that…_

Katara nodded against his chest and pulled back, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've just been so bothered lately, and I _am_ worried about you two…"

He thought there was more to it than just that, but decided not to push it. It would only open up conversation he would rather not have, bring back memories he wanted to forget, remind him of what he already knew about himself.

"Really? I haven't noticed." He shrugged and packed away the folded shirt. "Besides, Katara, since when am I the one in trouble? I can't get into trouble. I'm too cautious, remember?"

She laughed. There was no doubt she appreciated the joke, a spark of her older brother, and not the dried husk he had been for the past two years. "Yes. You _are_ a worrywart, aren't you?"

"Ha ha. Funny. Like it or not, Toph's rubbing off on you." He stuffed a map of the western provinces of the Fire Nation into his bag. "Well, if I'm having to keep an eye on Toph, and oh what fun that'll be, you watch out for Aang. The kid's going through some rough stuff himself. The leaders are hard on him."

She noticeably blushed. "We'll be fine. You and Toph just get back soon. Aang and I'll handle things on our end."

"I'm sure you will," he said, a bit grumpily.

Katara looked at his other clothes and made a sympathetic sound in the back of her throat. "Oh, Sokka, let me do that. You're terrible…"

OoOoOoO

It was early evening by the time Sokka returned to the inn. The air was noticeably cooler than earlier. He thought he smelled rain on the breeze. Thunder rumbled in the distance, adding to promise of an approaching storm.

_Why does it always rain when bad things happen, or are going to happen?_ he wondered. _Of course, it's a great warning and all, and it's not like this stupid place doesn't need a cooling off, but it's not exactly helping lift the mood._

He rubbed wearily at his eyelids as he walked up the stairs. A white noise echoed in his ears, as he tried, and failed, to come up with a solution to the dilemma that threatened to swallow them and everything they had worked for. It had already torn to shreds the plans he had lain out, beforehand at the Western Air Temple, and he was not sure he could come up with something else on the fly.

Zuko…In Hi Do? What rotten luck. His luck, he reflected.

Toph was sitting on his cot, chin resting on crossed arms. She leaned against the frame of the open window. It was hot and stuffy in the tiny room, so it was no wonder she was looking for some fresh air. She tilted her head when Sokka closed the door and twisted in her seat.

"Cake!" she said, holding out her hands. "You've got the cake, right?"

He tapped a finger against the box. Well, here was a chance at lifting the mood. "I'm sorry, Toph, but-"

"Shut-up, Sokka. Don't try lying to me. I can smell it." She kicked at him but missed horribly, and scowled. "Give me the cake. My cake! The cake you promised me! Now!"

"Can't fool you, can I?" he asked, gracing her with a fond, albeit brief, smile she would never see. Sokka handed her the boxed dessert.

"Of course not. You'd be stupid to even try."

"There's a fork inside," he told her.

She nearly tore open the lid in her haste to get to the cake. Taking a whiff, she gasped and said, "Chocolate cake!" Tittering happily, she used the fork to take up a glob of the desert. "I _love_ chocolate cake…"

"I know."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Sokka." Toph stuffed an overly large piece into her mouth and let loose an, "Mmmm…"

It was suddenly worth the extra cooper pieces he had forked over to buy the expensive dessert. Sokka had felt badly about leaving Toph behind that day. There wasn't much she could do in the cramped, stifling room, and he knew she could get rather lonely. He was beginning to agree with her that her cover wasn't so wonderful after all. Still, maybe her favorite cake would cheer her up, and put him back in her good graces.

An irritated Toph was not someone he favored sharing an inn with.

"This has to be the best cake I've ever had," said Toph, licking extra icing off the fork. "Ever," she clarified, yet again. She wore a snide, pleased grin, and her chin was smudged with crumbs and even more icing. Through a mouthful of cake, she managed to mumble out, "So, what'd Chen have to say?"

Her question brought back the sick feeling in his stomach. Like a phoenix emerging from the ashes, in old Fire Nation lore, the problem, the new danger, that now threatened them, returned to the forefront of his embattled mind. Sokka did not answer her, at first, and his throat ached with the indecision to tell her all, or to keep silent as he tried to come up with something to solve it all.

He sat on her cot, since she had taken his, and stared at the floorboards. The white noise rang, even louder than before, in his ears. He was sure only a second or two had passed since Toph had brought up the question, but it seemed far longer, and he really did hate to be the bearer of bad news.

"Toph," he said, at last, voice dry. "It's-"

"Bad news, huh?" she said.

The abruptness of the interruption surprised him. What surprised him even more was that uncanny ability of hers to know exactly what he was thinking, even when _he_ wasn't so sure what he was thinking.

"What?" He glanced back up and found that her hazy eyes had tried to find his face. They were not even close, but she was listening. Grinning, a weak smile more than anything else, he said, "Is it that obvious?"

Toph laughed and waggled a finger. "You're so easy to read, Snoozles, a blind person could do it," she said, returning his smile, though hers was true and teasing. "Now, c'mon, what's up? Did you get arrested or something? Is that lady being moved to another prison already?"

"No, I didn't get arrested. At least, not really arrested," he said. Sokka did not bother explaining what that meant, exactly. "And, no, she's not being moved to another prison. At least, not right now. She will be, though."

"Huh?"

"Zuko's coming to Hi Do, Toph."

The young earthbender stiffened. The good-natured humor, and sarcasm, that defined Toph vanished away in an instant. Her shock mirrored his own, hours before, and she gaped in his general direction. "What? No. Really?" she said.

Only Sokka would notice the tremble in her voice, just then. She knew all too well that this promised a risk not only to their mission, but to them, and her especially.

"Yeah, it's true. Chen told me. Zuko's coming, on the first night of that festival you told me about, to take Kaoru back to the capital. I guess he doesn't trust anyone but himself to get the job done."

Toph scowled, her disposition returning, now with a sour coloring, and leaned her chin on an open palm. "Figures," she said. "I knew things were going too good for us in this stupid city to last. Things never go that smoothly for our little gang."

He noted the quip with little humor and clicked his tongue. "Yeah, but this is one of those times I wish karma didn't hate us so much."

"So, what're we going to do?" she asked, stretching out her legs.

"I really don't know," he said.

That seemed to surprise her. He wondered why. She tilted her head and stared, vacantly, in his direction for a long moment. "You'll think of something, then," she said at last, shrugging nonchalantly, as if this were nothing to be overly concerned about.

He sighed. Sokka knew he shouldn't have expected her to be worried for too long, since it just wasn't Toph to be that way, but he had hoped she would at least acknowledge the seriousness of the situation.

"In case you've forgotten, we've only got three days, Toph. Three days. That doesn't leave us with a lot of room to work with."

"Sokka…"

"I was hoping to have at least a week, maybe even two, so I could watch and make notes on the movements and schedules of the Agni Tachi in Hi Do. I can't do that and have an effective time-table in three days!"

"Sokka…"

"Not only that, but I haven't studied the blueprints for the Byakko Fortress as thoroughly as I could. We can't just run blind into the belly of the beast! And, speaking of said belly, we don't even know where that lady is being kept."

"_Sokka!"_

"We can't just leap in-" Something hard and pointy slammed into his forehead. "OW!" he cried. Rubbing at the aching spot, he glanced down and found the offending weapon. It was the box of cake he had bought. Fighting back tears, he glared at the criminal responsible for the trick. _"TOPH!"_

Toph snickered at him, instead of looking even remotely sorry, and he realized she probably got pleasure out of his pain. "Now that I've got your attention," she said, still grinning smugly, "open up your ears. Calm down, Snoozles. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough," he said.

How the hell had she known where to throw that box? Wasn't this room supposed to make sure, absolutely sure, that she was blind? And for that matter, when had she had the time, in their brief exchange, to eat that stupid cake? All of it?! Where'd she keep it all?

"And worrying like a chicken-sheep with its head cut off is working _so_ much better," she said, sarcastically. "Really, Sokka, just calm down. We can do this. You can do this. You just have to think." She tapped her own head for emphasis.

He winced and ran a finger along the rising pump knot on his forehead. His irritation with the girl was increasing by the minute. "Three days isn't a lot of time, Toph," he repeated.

"So? Aren't you supposed to be smart? Like I said, you'll figure something out."

"I can't think of a brand-new, fool-proof plan, on the fly!"

"Sure you can. You did it before, with that big ol' drill, and you knew how to take down those war balloons, too. You're good at this sort of stuff." She spoke as if her word was universal law and those who did not agree with her committed blasphemy. "Honestly, I don't see the problem, Sokka."

The concern and outright agonizing that had boiled in his stomach all day transformed, quickly, into anger. Without anyone else to direct it at, he snapped it at her, in all her arrogant, exasperating glory, and said, through clenched teeth, "You wouldn't. But this _is_ a problem! Damn it, Toph, grow up already."

He was shocked, and not when he looked back on it, to watch hurt creep onto her face. Other people would hide that emotion and reveal it in their eyes. But Toph's eyes were blank, useless, and her face showed things those hazy orbs never would. He was sure it was shifting from emotion to emotion without her knowing.

She frowned at him, now a mixture irritated and upset. It was obvious he had went too far, and she was struggling to come up with a suitable response that did not damage her pride or, worst of all, lead to more shouting.

What she actually did took him by surprise. She jumped off the cot and stumbled towards him. Toph moved as if she had been memorizing the room's contours while he was gone. Then, stepping in front of him, and feeling out the bridge of his nose, she flicked him, hard, in the head, right on his pump-knot.

"OW!" he said, for the second time that night. He glared at her. "What the hell was that-" The warrior was immediately cut off by a scowl of her own which, dark and imposing, was enough to frighten even the sturdiest of men.

"You're a real idiotic dumbass, aren't you?" she said. Toph took hold of his face, her deceptively small, but strong, hands crushing his cheekbones. "Will you shut-up already and listen to me, just for a sec?"

Sokka really didn't see that he had any other choice. He could not move away from her steely grip.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, and sounded as if she meant it. "I know we're in trouble. We're in some deep shit, okay? But we've gone through some tough scrapes before and come out on top. We'll just do the same, this time. Or, we will, when you get your head out of you butt and stop moping and whining about something you can't change."

"Toph…"

The girl shook him for a second. "_Listen_. I'm not ready to give up. I'm pretty sure you're not either. We _can_ do this, Sokka. We've don't it before, haven't we? I told you that last night and I meant it. You'll come up with a great plan."

She smiled hesitantly at him and let him go, and gently patted his cheek with the same hand that had kept him in place during her lecture. "I _know_ you can do it. Do you _really_ want to prove me wrong?"

Guilt railed against Sokka, then, and he sighed. She had had confidence in him and, like an idiot, he had betrayed it and shoved her down. The warrior did not know quite what to do to apologize.

"Do you really think that?" he asked, slowly, and angry with himself, now, that he had allowed his frustrations to blow up on her. "I mean, I…"

He could not even begin to guess why, in the world, she had so much belief in a failure, or one who had just yelled at her. Toph had never taken well to stuff like that. Why was she being so…supportive, all of a sudden? Sure, she was forceful about it, and utterly brutal, but that was Toph, and at least she hadn't buried him beneath the city or something.

_She's been like that for the past two years_, a little voice told him. _You know that, Sokka. She knows you're feeling badly about all of this, anyway._

"Of course!" she said, quick to respond, and with more life than before. She fell back onto his cot. "I'm always right! You can do anything, Sokka!"

He blinked at the unexpected confidence, and not outright jab, coming from his partner in crime, as she was so apt to put it. Toph reddened after speaking and rubbed the soles of her feet against one another, nervously. "Man. That sounded really corny, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. Thanks for that, though. I needed to hear it," he said, chuckling.

It was the first laugh he had allowed himself since that meeting with Chen. Toph heard it, easily, and smiled again. Her frank and blunt nature had been exactly what he needed to drag him out of his indecision and doubts. It called him to action. Maybe he wasn't such a miracle worker, but she had to be. She was, at least to him.

"So…" he said, tapping a boot against the floorboards, and chewing the inside of his cheek. He tugged at his wolf tail. "A plan… We need a plan…"

Toph nodded and settled against the bedpost of the cot. Brow furrowed, and not blinking as the setting sun hit her directly in the face, she said, more to herself than to him, "You know, if I could just get inside that fortress, I'd know all about it."

"Yeah, you would. It is made of stone, isn't it?" All at once, inspiration struck, very much like the lightening Azula commanded in life. "Wait. That's it!"

"Huh?" she said, none too eloquently. "What're you talking about?"

He was laughing, now, and she peered in his general direction with both amusement and concern. This was out of character for the reserved warrior of the past two years. "Sokka, what is it?" She sounded annoyed with him for not telling her what he was thinking.

"Toph, you're a genius!"

"I am? Oh, yeah, of course I am!" she said. Grinning, again, she understood quickly, just like he knew she would. "You've got a plan?"

"Don't I always?"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: Next time, Sokka and Toph infiltrate the dreaded Byakko Fortress, and meet up with the lady everyone seems to want to get a hold of. Also, our narrative version in chapter six will be Toph. It is always good to get both sides of the story, right? **

**Until next time, thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and please tune in at my next update!**

**Sifu Toph**


	6. Masks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: There is some semblance of action in this chapter. The plan is set into play, but will everything work out for our two heroes?**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Six: Masks**

OoOoOoO

Toph would be lying, and she knew lying well enough to feel even her own, if she said she was not a little bit worried. Scratch that, she was _very_ worried, and who wouldn't be? The former Blind Bandit may have been confident to a fault, but she was not stupid. She knew all too well what she and Sokka were doing could land them in danger. The magnitude of the situation was larger than life, another Spirit Library in disguise.

Normally, this wasn't much of a problem. Toph loved a good challenge. She liked overcoming the odds, not only for coveted boasting rights, but for the wonderful feeling of a job well done. A trip into the belly of the beast, as her partner in crime had so eloquently put it, was another type of challenge.

But former challenges had been those she knew she could face down in the end, smash down and laugh while doing it. This mission, though? Not so much.

Everyone had heard of the four Godly Fortresses. They were infamous, not only in the Fire Nation, but in the furthest reaches of the Earth Kingdom. People knew they were more than simple maximum security prisons, though no one said so aloud. It was too risky to question the Agni Tachi. Toph had gotten bad vibes from the Godly Fortresses she had passed. Horrible, nasty feelings shot up her feet and up her spine, ached in her gut, and sent cold waves of ice across her entire body and mind. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest with barely suppressed fear and nausea.

She more than knew the Fortresses were evil. Toph felt it, too. She did not look forward to actually walking inside of one.

Not only that, but there was a very real chance, one they could not explain away, of their being caught. She and Sokka were going to try and sneak into the Byakko Fortress, the western headquarters of the Agni Tachi. As an earthbender, she had been taught, and knew deep down in her bones, to face things head-on. You never backed down, not ever. But that didn't mean you just walked willingly into jeopardy. That was just dense, foolish. No, you bided your time, and waited for the right moment to strike. Neutral jin and all that, right?

A week to plan would have been much better. Toph agreed with Sokka about that. Three days…?

But Toph would never voice her thoughts or worries aloud. She not only had to be confident for herself, but for Sokka, too. The past two years had been tough on him. He was no longer the clumsy oaf that made her laugh, but a pale imitation of what once had been. Sokka was a walking shadow, one that would flit away into nothingness if something fierce struck the husk of his soul.

He put on a brave face, most of the time, but Toph knew better. She knew what Sokka was supposed to be like, and this wasn't it. He was still hurting, badly, and that pain reverberated through her skin and touched her own heart. Sokka condemned himself daily, felt guilty about everything, and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Laughs and jokes were rare. Confidence was a vague notion, a dream. He did not believe in himself, not anymore, even when everyone else around him did. He preferred to work alone and it was very hard to get close to him, since he constantly pushed others away. And it was hard no to know every month, when the full moon was bright and dancing across the sea of stars, he would sit alone and cry. Any other time, Sokka was quiet, brooding, and so very brittle. He could, and would, break easily.

And that was why Toph was silent. She never wanted him to break. He had come so close two years ago and it had taken a long time to break past the fog Suki's death had forced upon him. As bad as he was now, it had been far worse in those days, when he had been simply nothing. There had not even been a spark of what made Sokka…well, Sokka.

If he became that nothing person again, that husk, that shadow, Toph knew she would die a little inside herself.

So, she kept quiet, and was brash, bold, and loud. She could handle the confidence part, the utter arrogance, of their mission, their twosome. If Sokka saw she believed in him that much, if she encouraged him at every waking moment, he would not have time to worry about his own perceived shortcomings. He would start to believe in himself, too, maybe.

It wasn't as if she _didn't_ believe in him. That wasn't it at all. Toph had the utmost faith in Sokka. But he wouldn't draw strength or comfort from the idea he was not alone in worrying. Toph knew he would just question himself, yet again, and think he wasn't measuring up. Or something like that. This way, he saw he inspired confidence, and it dragged his own from the muck of age-old doubts and fears.

Toph's efforts seemed to help. At least, she hoped they did. She had gotten him to laugh last night, hadn't she? She desperately wanted the real Sokka, _her_ Sokka, back.

For now, though, he was still hurting. He needed her. If that meant she did something stupid, like at Geta, to give him a chance to save the day, so be it. If that meant letting him protect her, something he really needed to feel and have, even when she didn't need it, so be it. If that meant she buried her own worries and fears, so she could carry him through his own, so be it. Sokka needed her. Toph was bound and determined not to let him down.

Because she needed him, too.

OoOoOoO

Morning and evening were the best times of day in the Fire Nation. Night was bitterly cold, even freezing at times, and the afternoon was blazing hot. But in the morning and early evening, the two extremes seemed to meet a compromise, and everyone welcomed it. Then it was cool, like spring in the Earth Kingdom, and pretty pleasant.

Hi Do was waking up from its hibernation of the wintry nighttime. A refreshing breeze rustled past the open window of the _Dragon Scale_ inn and into the cramped space of their room. Toph let the small wind ruffle her hair and brush her cheeks. She still clutched the blanket she had bundled up in last night.

She sat on Sokka's bed, listening to the sounds echoing from the streets below. They were still soft, since it was so early, but she liked it better that way. During the afternoon rush of market visitors and passing travelers, a city could get loud. The flurry of vibrations, mixing together in a chaotic whirlwind of mismatched din, confused her if she didn't focus hard enough, and she was usually left with a headache for her troubles. Toph supposed she would never get used to it. Sure, it wasn't the only reason she hated cities, but it was one of the bigger reasons she liked the countryside better.

Sokka had been gone when she woke up. She wasn't too worried, though. He had told her last night that he was meeting with Chen at an outpost just outside Hi Do. Since they were keeping to their disguises, for as long as they could, Toph had not been allowed to come.

She still wasn't happy about that arrangement. Being left behind was irritating, to say the least. Being stuck in a small room all day wasn't any picnic. It was boring, and what could she do to entertain herself without drawing attention? She supposed it was just an annoyance she'd have to deal with. There would be excitement soon enough, right?

What was Sokka up to, anyway? He hadn't explained why he was meeting Chen. Or why, now that she thought about it, he was hardly in the room to begin the past couple of days. Toph guessed it had to do with their plan to infiltrate the Byakko Fortress, but what that something was she had no clue. Her partner in crime hadn't been very forthcoming yet.

It made her wonder if he even had a plan. Try as hard as she might to hide her feelings, Sokka was perceptive, too, more so than her sometimes. What if he knew she was worried, too, and had only said that to put her mind at ease?

_No, Sokka's not like that_, she reprimanded herself. _He knows what he's doing._

When Sokka had an idea, he spurted only a promise of one, and usually got too wrapped in making sure it worked out, just right, to really explain it. He didn't get excited about a lot, nowadays, but planning and strategizing would always be his forte, his bending prowess, and that had to be what had driven him to relative silence the last couple of days. It wasn't as if he meant to leave her out.

Still, it rubbed her the wrong way that he hadn't taken the time to talk about it. With her! His partner! How the hell was she supposed to do her job if she didn't have any idea what to do, much less how to do it? Sokka was brilliant, but he could be scatter-brained, too, and more emotional than a girl at her time of the month.

Toph smiled. It was easy to feel the heat burning in her cheeks. _I wouldn't have the idiot any other way._

He'd tell her, sooner or later, and she'd be ready. She trusted him, more than anything or anyone, even if he was a dunderhead.

But if they were going to do it, whatever it was, she hoped it was sooner rather than later. Time was running out. The Sun Festival started tomorrow. Toph did not want to be in the same city, or even in the same league, as Scar Face.

Her stomach cramped at the thought and, unconsciously, she gripped the ratty blanket closer. _I know I promised Iroh I'd try…I can't let him down, but I just don't think I'm ready to face __**him**__ just yet. _

Groaning, she scowled, and punched the stone wall. Thankfully, it did not make much noise, or even the slightest of rumbles, but it did help relieve the sudden frustration bleeding from her emotions. _Jeez, I sound like some stupid pansy. I __**hate**__ this._

And she did. Toph had known, even when she had made the promise, that it would be nearly impossible to see it through. This pledge, the last wish of a dying man, was a dream, a feather in the wind, and it floated just beyond her reach. She wanted, more than anything, to keep that promise. Iroh deserved that and more.

But _how_ did you save a madman from his own dementia?

The creaking of the opening door startled her. The thud of footsteps on the wooden floorboards followed, as someone ambled into the room.

"I'm back!" came Sokka's, surprisingly, cheerful voice. "Did you miss me?"

"It's about time," she muttered. She turned away from the window and swung her legs over the bed, crossing her arms and glaring towards his voice. "It took you took long enough."

He huffed, though she suspected he was holding back a laugh, and sat beside her. The bed, more a rickety cot than anything else, moaned beneath their weight. Her nose wrinkled. He already smelled sweaty.

"_Well_!" said Sokka, far more dramatically than was necessary, in her opinion. "I thought I'd get a nicer welcome home than _that_. Would it be better if I said, '_Honey_, I'm home!'?"

"Ugh, no," she said, making a face. Toph punched him in the side and snickered when he whimpered like a little girl. "So, what've you been up to, _dear_?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said. His voice slowed to a drawl. "Just working out the last few bits and pieces of my awesome master plan, is all."

_Finally!_ He was going to explain things to her. Toph could just imagine him with a dramatic, and certainly idiotic, pose as he said 'awesome master plan.' It was _so_ Sokka. Unable to help herself, she smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "Is that why you went to go see Chen this morning?"

"Uh-huh. Well, at least about part one, anyway."

"Part one?" she said. "There's a part one?"

Toph was suddenly engulfed in something hot and heavy. Sputtering, she struggled to untangle herself from the mass of thick, long clothing. "Huh!" It did not take her long to make out that her attackers were really a pair of robes, complete with embroidered hems, flowing sleeves, and a hood. She ran her sensitive fingers over the smallest robe and found an intricate insignia sewn into the garment. "A uniform?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Sokka. "Two of them, actually."

"I _know_ that. Why do we need uniforms?"

"So we can enact part one of my awesome master plan," he said, as if it were the most noticeable thing in the world.

"_Obviously_," she said, sarcastically. He laughed and roughed her hair. For once, Toph did not mind so much. She was too surprised by his good mood. He was _never_ in this good a mood. "Care to fill me in with a few more _concrete_ details though?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Sokka took her hand and had her touch the insignia again. "Recognize that?"

The way he said it, the young man had no doubt she would. Out of everyone in their little gang, he was the one to most treat her like she wasn't blind at all. She appreciated that about him.

She did know the symbol, now that he had called her attention to it. Toph ran a finger along the swirling lines of thread. She imagined it crackling and hissing with hot life. "Yeah, that's the Fire Nation emblem." She turned her face back towards his voice. "Sokka, are these Fire Nation uniforms?"

"Not just any kind of Fire Nation uniforms," he said. "Those are bona-fide, the real deal, genuine article, _Agni Tachi_ robes."

"Really? Not bad." _Now_ she was impressed. _And_ beginning to understand where he was going with this plan of his, too. _Not bad at all, Sokka._ "I'm not even going to ask how you and Chen got a hold of these…"

"Oh, it was hard, believe me. Took until this morning to make sure they wouldn't be missed. Uh, to tell the truth, you can thank Chen for it. He did most of the work getting these. I was looking into the other part of, well, part one of-"

"Your awesome master plan, I know." Toph could tell that the smallest uniform would fit her. She had a feeling that the other, a lot larger and heavier, would fit Sokka, too. "Let me guess…we're going to be wearing these?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked, when he didn't say anything else.

"As if you didn't already know," said Sokka. Yep, he was as perceptive as she was. Still, he did enjoy explaining his plans and strategies, so he did not stop at that playful jab. "They're our ticket into the Byakko Fortress."

Toph felt an excited tremor race up her legs and arms, and make her heart race up to her throat. "So we are going through with that idea after all?"

"Hey, I _do_ know a good plan when I hear it, you know."

The compliment made her cheeks burn and stomach flip-flop. "Well, you're forgetting something," she said, poking him in the arm. "What about our faces? Those hoods won't cover everything, you know, and it wouldn't be too smart to just walk up to the Agni Tachi and smile."

"I didn't forget about that, don't worry," he said. "Here, this is the last piece of our costumes. And it'll guarantee we get into the Fortress, no sweat."

He handed her something metal. It had been shaped into a mask, which hid everything but the eyes. Toph easily felt out the snout and menacing features. She could not help herself and gasped.

"Dragons…" _Damn, he __**is**__ a miracle worker!_ Grinning, she said, "Sokka, you are a genius."

"I'm glad you're finally starting to realize that."

OoOoOoO

The hot afternoon sun boiled the city of Hi Do beneath its blazing waves of crimson sunlight. It was almost unbearable in the cramped quarters Sokka and Toph shared, at an abandoned shack on the outskirts of the city. Red faced, and dripping sweat, they bumped into each other several times while changing into their outfits.

It was a horrible little hole, but that was the least of their worries. It was time to put plans into motion and enter, for the first time, the terrible Byakko Fortress. Toph cracked her knuckles, released a slow sigh, and tried to ignore the sweltering heat.

Not that it did much good…

Her head buzzed with all the information she had taken in that morning. Sokka had taken the time to explain each and every tiny detail of his idea to Toph, earlier, since she had a pretty big part to play in it all. She remembered the plan to the letter, because Sokka had made her recite it, word-perfect, for nearly an hour, until she threatened to gift him with bodily harm if he didn't stop quizzing her. She got it already!

It was a brilliant plan, really. Not only did it take care of all the troubles that faced them, involving the mission, but it was simple. They could see it through, no problem, if they were careful and kept their wits about them, and they'd done that before.

Toph had to hand it to Sokka. He had done a wonderful job. The last few days had not been wasted, and she was willing to forgive him for being so drawn up in his work and basically ignoring her. Well…maybe not so much, and certainly not to his face. It _was_ really boring in that room, all by herself.

Part one of the overall plan focused on one thing: getting Toph inside the Byakko Fortress. Sokka had not had time to fully study the blueprints of the Godly Fortress but, if she was able to walk around it for a while, they would have far more reliable map than anything the Fire Nation could provide. Her bending prowess, and ability to sense anything through earth and stone, would make sure of that. She would see _everything_ the Fortress had to hide.

It also gave them a chance to discover something that had eluded them, and Chen, so far, and that was where the lady was being held. There wasn't much point in mounting a rescue mission when you didn't even know where the hell the person you wanted to save was. This little venture was just a temporary infiltration. The Agni Tachi would lead them right to the woman's cell.

They were not just going to play any old Agni Tachi members, though. Sokka had taken into account that the standard robes, or uniforms, of the Swords would not completely hide their identities. They had remained hidden so far because they avoided attention. Sokka wore a deep cowl and she hadn't left their room since they arrived in Hi Do. That didn't leave a lot of room to be noticed by enemies. Now, though, they were walking right into the Agni Tachi stronghold. There was a pretty good chance they'd be recognized.

But that was where the masks came in, and where Sokka's persistent, and bright, nature truly shone through.

The Dragons were of the highest caliber of Agni Tachi. They did not answer to any of the Fortress Generals in any of the four provinces. Instead, the Dragons could be thought of as the personal Agni Tachi of the Fire Lord. Zuko chose the prodigies himself, and they roamed freely through the Fire Nation. Even lower-ranking Swords were afraid of them since it was the Swords who sniffed out rebellion amongst brothers, and, like the four Generals, had direct contact with the Fire Lord.

It was rumored they had a leader but who that leader was, no one really knew. What they did know was the fear these individuals ushered into the hearts of many. The most dangerous of an already threatening force, the Dragons showed their superior ranking by metal masks shaped into the face of a legendary beast of fire.

Wearing these masks would make sure the Agni Tachi of Byakko Fortress would not, and could not, question their arrival. They, for the moment, had more power than the Swords of the western province. Even if the agents didn't like keel-toeing to two, faceless Dragons, they would not dare stand against them. Really, who in their right mind would speak against or disobey a direct order from an already unstable Fire Lord?

All they had to do was play their cards right and the Agni Tachi agents, in turn, would play right into their hands.

"Like rock putty!" was Toph's amused, and almost malicious, exclamation.

There was also an extra bonus that lent its aid to the pair of adventurers. Its discovery was thanks to Sokka's hard work during the past two days. While Toph was bored out of her skull in their room at the inn, he had been watching. There was a hillock that overlooked the eastern wall and the inner courtyard, of the Fortress. Sokka had just hidden in a lee of stones, and a nearby tree, and observed the comings and goings of the agents, and work-shifts of a day.

He had managed to work out a nice little timetable that, while not exactly overly detailed, since it was only two days' worth of shadowing, was more than enough to help. There was still the problem of the inside of the monster, but hopefully their little trip today would help, and Sokka was pretty sure the patrol pattern wouldn't be very different from day to night. When the actual break took place, they could time it so that there were fewer guards patrolling the cells, most specifically the cell where Kaoru was, to stop them.

Not only that, but Lady Luck seemed to finally be smiling down on them. The General of Byakko Fortress, a man named Shin, would not be there. Normally, even Dragons would have to pass through the office of a General, if only for formality. But Shin had left yesterday to await the Fire Lord's impending arrival at an outpost a few miles outside the city. Zuko liked, and demanded, this courtesy from all the Generals of the Agni Tachi, and Toph and Sokka planned to make them pay for that bloated ego.

The Fire Nation's mistake, _mistakes_ even, would be to their gain. If they had to deal with anyone, it would be the second in command, but that shouldn't be too difficult. They were Dragons, after all, the Mouths of the Fire Lord. You didn't disobey the Fire Lord.

They planned to strike that afternoon. Putting it off any longer would be stupid. The Agni Tachi left at the Fortress would too subservient of two Dragons and far too busy to ask a lot of questions. That left a wide window of opportunity open, a window she and Sokka had no qualms about leaping head-first through.

As for part two, and three, even, of Sokka's "awesome master plan," and there _were_ other things they had to do, like get the woman out of her cell and then escape the stupid, hot, stinky city…well…

_I'll worry about that when we get to it_, she thought. She wiggled her bare toes beneath the hem of the Agni Tachi robe. Sokka had made sure her robe was long enough to hide the tell-tale sign of an earthbender._ I've got enough on my plate right now._

Toph knew what they were going to do, of course, and she was certainly excited about it, but her focus this time was on the here and now. Taking in an entire Godly Fortress, and keeping an eye out for trouble, was going to be hard work.

It was dangerous. Hell, if they were caught, they'd be thrown in the closest available cell, and presented to Zuko when he came tomorrow. There was no doubt about that. But Toph was confident in their, in _Sokka's_, plan. There was no use in worrying whether it would work or not. It had to work, because they didn't have any other options. This was it, take it or leave it!

"So…?" said Sokka.

"So what?" she asked, tying up her hair in a tight bun.

She heard him grunt as he pulled on his robes. "You think it'll work?" The confidence that had ruled his voice when he had explained it to her was gone. It had been replaced by nervous agitation, and anxiousness that made him shake. She felt it even through the wooden floors. "I mean, if something went wrong-"

"Yes," she said, immediately, and not for the first time. She wiped away bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. "It'll work, Sokka. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Stop worrying. All we're doing is going on a little field trip, right?"

"Err…right." He cursed and she heard him trip. Toph hide a smile. "Stupid robes…"

"I don't think the robes have anything to do with you being a clumsy idiot, Snoozles," she said, brightly.

She could actually _hear_ him pouting. "Mind your own business, tiny. Yours are swallowing you whole." Sokka muttered something else before complaining, "Jeez, these things are hot."

"Yeah, they are. Firebenders must not be bothered or something."

"More like demons aren't bothered by it," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

Toph fixed the mask over her face. It felt weird, and it was hard for her to breathe in it, but at least the horrible thing fit. She guessed it had once belonged to a small, female Dragon. That being said, she couldn't wait to get it off her.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked. Toph spanned her arms and turned a circle.

Sokka paused. She could only imagine that he was taking her in and thinking. "You look like you're about to kill someone," he said, at last. "It's actually kind of scary."

Toph laughed and lifted up the mask. "That's probably a good thing though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, keep that up. You'll scare off any nosey Agni Tachi we run into. I'll just say, 'Sic 'em, girl!' and we won't have to worry about anything."

Sokka took hold of her shoulder to balance, and she gripped his forearm to help. "I, on the other hand, look ridiculous. Me, a Water Tribe warrior, dressed in these! Ugh."

"I think they make you look pretty sexy," she said, grinning cheekily up towards his voice.

He pushed her away and she laughed. "Ha ha, very funny," he muttered. "_Why_ do you feel the need to do that?"

OoOoOoO

Sweat trickled down the small of her back as Toph and Sokka left the shack and returned to the city streets. The ground beneath her feet was cracked, hot and dry, beneath her feet, and the heat made it hard to draw a deep breath. Toph was already uncomfortable, and itching to be out of the confining, heavy robes, but followed after her partner. Hands clasped beneath the large sleeves, and masked face staring forward, she tried to ignore not only the oppressive hot weather, but the wide birth the terrified people of Hi Do gave the "Dragons."

It was disgusting, really. It made the normally stalwart Toph's stomach turn. The lengths the Fire Lord had gone to instill fear into his citizens, so that he could effectively control their respect and support, was something of nightmares. It was far worse than the lockdown of Ba Sing Se, orchestrated by Long Feng, nearly four years ago. Even though it was large, Ba Sing Se was only a city. This was a nation, paralyzed and gripped by fear, fear of its own leader and the evil he commanded at a whim. If anything made her feel his madness, this did.

The very thought that she was taking advantage of his creations, even to help free an innocent captive, was infuriating and sickening. Brilliant plan, yes, but she would never quite forgive herself for those shaking frames and drawn breaths as she passed the cowering citizens of Hi Do. For now, she stood tall, and played the part, a part that would help save a life.

Sokka led the way. He knew Hi Do better than she did, thanks to his observations and daily jaunts the past two days. Toph really didn't care and instead mentally steeled herself for the trial that lay ahead. It was going to be tough work. She had to be strong, enduring, and share that strength with the emotionally weak Sokka.

It was hard on the young earthbender. She had never really hidden what she thought or felt before, especially from Sokka. But, given the choice, she knew she would do it all again.

The western district of Hi Do was home to the Byakko Fortress. The closer they got to the bastion of death, the fewer vibrations, at least those belonging to civilians, there were. People just didn't come near the evil place and Toph couldn't blame them. She shivered when she felt the aura of the Byakko Fortress. It was just like the others. Toph had the sense that she and Sokka were being dragged into the opening maw of a fearsome monster.

"You ready?" asked Sokka. His hand pressed between her shoulder-blades.

Toph nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember," he said, voice quieting as they came closer to the front gates. "I'll do all the talking, at least until we get to her cell. You just concentrate on getting a good picture of this place. We'll need that when we save Kaoru."

She nodded again. "Don't worry. I'll remember everything."

Toph's one dislike about the plan was that she wouldn't get to destroy this place, stone by stone, brick by brick, when they finally busted the old woman out. She badly wanted to tear it to pieces. She hated it.

"Okay, then. We're coming up to it now. We couldn't turn back, even if we wanted to," he whispered.

His hand was still on her back, and Toph had the distinct feeling that he did not want to take her inside the Fortress at all. It frightened him. She knew all too well his need to have someone to protect.

Toph rubbed a fist into his side. Her face was hidden by the awful mask, but she hoped he had the same kind of second sight that she did to know she was smiling at him.

Sokka let loose a breath and relaxed.

The front gate was open and arched. It became a wide, paved tunnel, which led to the inner courtyard of the Byakko Fortress. The smooth stone felt cool beneath her dusty feet. She could already make out some of the main structure ahead, though clearer details simply eluded her grasp. Watchtowers surrounded the outer wall, which was thick and made of strong, fine-cut rock. It was impressive, and Toph could not help but admire the achievement, but the tangible aura of the place clouded what little goodness there was.

She felt the agent before Sokka saw him. Toph nudged him with her foot. Her partner grunted and briefly tapped her shoulder, in thanks, before standing firm to meet the Agni Tachi agent.

"Greetings, brother, sister," said the man. His voice was low, gravely, and did not quite fit the willowy frame Toph guessed him to have. If he was afraid of two Dragons, he did not show it. "I am Agent Han. Agni's blessing on you both. And you are…?"

"Dragons Tao and Kai," said Sokka. Toph admired his soft, almost high-pitched, tone. It added a menace to the character he was playing. "We are here on orders from his Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Orders?" said the agent. The man sounded confused but quickly recovered his curt, cool manner. "Of what kind, might I ask? Has something happened to Fire Lord Zuko?"

Sokka scoffed. It must have offended Han, because Toph felt the Agni Tachi agent stiffen. "Of course not," he said. "Nothing is wrong. I said we were here on orders, not to deliver simple messages." He cleared his throat. "We are here to see the woman. Take us to her."

"The woman?" Even though there were probably several women incarcerated at the Byakko Fortress, Han knew _exactly_ who Sokka was talking about. She clearly sensed his reaction through the earth that connected them both. "But, sir…we are under direct orders not to allow anyone to speak with her. She is to remain in isolation until Fire Lord Zuko arrives."

"As I said, we are under orders from the Fire Lord himself. He wishes for us to…_prepare_ her for the trip to the capitol." Sokka took a step forward. His voice darkened and his stance tightened. He had to be staring the man down. "Are you about to defy the Fire Lord?"

Toph could have sworn she heard Han's teeth grinding in his jaw. She had the sudden impression of a crouching tiger-wolf, about to pounce, and the creeping feeling bothered her. Since she was just behind Sokka, she laid a hand on the small of his back. The message was clear.

_Be careful_.

"Very well," said Han, at last. "But you must see Raizon first." Toph recognized the name. Raizon was the second-in-command of the Fortress. They had expected this small hurtle, though, and it did not concern her as much as the agent did. "Follow me, please."

He led Toph and Sokka through the remainder of the entrance tunnel and into the inner courtyard. The cool stone made way for more cracked, dry earth, which was more like sand than solid ground. It felt hotter here than in the city.

Toph was struck by just how many Agni Tachi agents were in the compound. Fluttering vibrations, both loud and soft, struck her from everywhere and nowhere. Footsteps melted into nothingness, as the soul behind them drew too far away for her to make out, or rose into being on the edge of her vision. It reminded her of a deep and thriving hive of scorpion-bees. The buzz of life wasn't much different. Shouts and orders were issued, ringing loudly in the air, and the hiss and crackle of fire echoed in her ears.

Toph's nose wrinkled. The entire place smelled like smoke and sulfur. Her throat ached and burned with the acidic aftertaste. It was enough to make her want to tear out of the Byakko Fortress and go back to the wilderness that she knew and loved.

They were heading towards a building not far from where the cell blocks began. Unlike the rest of the fortress, except for the barracks, it was not made of rock and steel, but wood. It had to be a pagoda-style structure, which was very common in the Fire Nation. There were only bits and pieces of stone, and that was to make sure the house lasted through the elements. Stone, she guessed, reminded these idiots too much of the "barbaric", "inferior" Earth Kingdom.

Toph's vision was lost when they went in, but Sokka took her by the crook of an elbow and guided her through the nothingness that now surrounded her. Nobody saw the gesture and he knew her well enough to not drag her along.

She was right about the building being a pagoda of sorts. Han led them up a flight of stairs and to a new level, and then another; each was smaller than the last. Even though she couldn't see in here, Toph did notice that it was a lot cooler than outside, and she welcomed the change. It was hard to keep focused when you were sweating your ass off.

"Sir," said Han. "There are two Dragons to see you."

"Ah." She heard the scraping of wood against wood. Footsteps, heavy and thudding against the floorboards, followed. "Yes. Welcome to Byakko Fortress. Agni's blessing on you both."

_If I hear that Agni's blessing shit one more time, I'll scream._

The newcomer lacked the curt, callous tone Han commanded. His voice was watery, weak, and she imagined a portly man in a tight uniform.

"Agni's blessing on you as well," said Sokka.

Toph stretched out her bending, hoping to catch a snippet of her beloved element. She hated not having the earth at her beck and call.

She was lucky and happened on what felt like roof-tiles. They had to be on the top floor, then, and in an office. It probably belonged to the second-in-command, and current leader, of the Byakko Fortress.

"Ah, yes. I am Raizon," said the watery-sounding man. "It is a pleasure to have you here. I hope your journey was comfortable. Ah…what may we do for you?"

"We are here on orders from the Fire Lord."

Toph really didn't need her bending to feel this Agni Tachi agent's reaction. Raizon gasped aloud and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Oh, really?" he said. "Well, ah, we were to keep her in isolation, until His Majesty arrived here, tomorrow. Ah…but I suppose we could…?"

"Sir, if I may," spoke up Han. His tone was purely condescending, but Raizon did not seem to notice.

"Hm? Ah, what is it, Han?"

"I am not so sure we should lift our protocol, even for the sake of two Dragons. General Shin warned us not to-"

"The Fire Lord's wishes supersede any orders you may have been given from a lower officer," said Sokka. "And as we are the Mouths of the Highness, we act for him, and you are under obligation to obey us, in his stead."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course! Han, you know that. We should not prevent them from carrying out the Fire Lord's wishes…"

"I am not saying we prevent them from doing their duty. We should just do ours," said Han.

Toph heard the smirk in his voice and suddenly had the urge to kick the agent in the balls.

"You must understand, we are usually informed of a Dragon's arrival. As it is, it is not like the Fire Lord to change his wishes. Do you have a written message from the Fire Lord? A seal of approval, perhaps? We could lift our protocol then."

_Damn. He's suspicious_. This wasn't good. Her throat ached…

"We are Dragons! We do not need _your_ approval to do our duty!"

Toph found herself speaking before she could bite her tongue. She was sure Sokka was glaring at her through his mask. She felt it boring into her back. But she just couldn't be silent all the time, could she? If he wasn't going to face down Agent Han, she would, and she'd gladly do it.

The earthbender in disguise stood tall. The mask hid the fact that she could not tell exactly where Han was standing. Toph hoped she was at least close. It would be stupid to be caught because of that.

"How _dare_ you-" he began, but she interrupted.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_! How _dare_ you stand against the orders of the Fire Lord?! Are you an Agni Tachi agent or not? If you are, stop delaying us in our mission, and take us to the old lady now! When a Dragon growls, you bow down before it, no questions asked, or you get burned. There is no say-so, guesswork, maybes on your part. Never was, never will be. We are above you, Agent Han.

"I really would hate to report badly of this Fortress," she said, lightly. She was pleased with how cold and cruel her voice sounded. _I guess that crazy fire princess was good for something after all. _"The Fire Lord so does not like to be displeased…"

There was a tense silence and Toph wondered if she had gone too far. But then Raizon sighed. "The Lady Dragon is right, Han. We will obey the Fire Lord's request. They will be taken to see the prisoner."

"But sir!" said the agent.

"_Enough!_"

For the first time during the interview, Raizon showed a backbone. Toph smirked and cheered him on. _Serves that smug bastard right_, she thought.

"You have caused enough trouble today, Han," said Raizon. "You have insulted our guests. I will take them to the cell block myself. You will return to your post, now."

Han growled but said, through clenched teeth, "Yes, sir."

He slunk from the office without another word. Toph could just barely hear his softening footsteps echo down the stairs.

_Good riddance._

"Now," said the second-in-command, breathlessly. "Now, ah, shall I take you to her then? Or would you like something to eat and drink? I am sure the roads are dusty at this time of year."

"We are fine." Sokka's voice was tight. "But we would like to see through the Fire Lord's wishes without any more delays. Take us to the woman now."

"Ah, yes. Right then," said Raizon. "Ah, follow me, please."

Raizon stepped away and out of the office. Sokka, taking Toph's arm, followed. She half-expected him to be angry with her. After all, she wasn't supposed to have talked, right? But as far as she could tell, Sokka wasn't mad at all. In fact, it felt like he was trying not to laugh. His heartbeat was quick and the pat on her back wasn't rough at all.

_That's good. That could've blown up in our faces. But I think it actually helped us out a lot_. Her confidence soared higher than Twinkle Toes could fly. Toph suddenly felt like she could destroy the entire Fortress in one great, powerful, Avatar Spirit-like move…

Then she nearly tripped down the stairs.

Sokka saved her with a quick move, but her pride kept tumbling down the stairwell. Face hot, and she aware how loud his heart had become just then, Toph clung to his robes until they reached the ground floor.

Raizon led them away from the officer-house, across the blistering courtyard, to the prison area to the far right of the Fortress. Even though the ground was hot and dry, Toph was very happy to be back where she belonged: on solid earth. It was hard to be separated, even for a moment, from her element. It _was_ her, in a way, her sight and strength. She took a deep breath and ground her heels into the dust.

_Ahhh…that's much better._

The closer they got to the prison area, the more Toph was able to sense through the earth. Anyone confined to the humdrum life of sight would be fooled. It was much bigger, much grander, than the eye suggested. Not only were there cells above ground, but the prison had been built underground, too.

But she was not limited to that handicap. She knew the truth and felt the deep, approaching abyss carved into the rock and dirt. It made her shiver, a little, and her firsts clenched beneath the folds of her sleeves. This may have been her element, but it was perverted, wrong, and her stomach turned at its very touch.

The second in command of the Byakko Fortress chose the third building of the complex. "Cell Block C," he said. "Ah, our most dangerous prisoners are kept here."

Unlike the cooled, comfortable guardhouse, it was very hot inside the stone creation. They walked down a short corridor before coming to a winding staircase. Raizon led them down and they descended into the realm of fire, death, and demons.

The prison was made completely of stone. Only the barred doors were constructed from steel. Although this looked foolhardy at first glance, it was actually anything but. Earthbenders were never kept at the Byakko Fortress, or any of the Godly Fortresses for that matter. They were simply too dangerous to be incarcerated in the stone keeps. Instead, earthbenders, those caught trespassing in a land where they were outlawed, were held at metal facilities far from cities and people, usually at forced labor camps or floating mine rigs far out in the open waters of the ocean. There, they could be kept under control.

The Godly Fortresses' prisoners were Fire Nation citizens who had been perceived as threats by the crown and Agni Tachi. Thick stone walls and iron doors ensured they remained prisoners. It crushed any sense or thought of resistance. The staff of the Byakko Fortress certainly did not expect an earthbender to be freely roaming the walls of their precious bastion.

_Especially one who could tear off these metal doors, too._

Toph allowed her impression to course along the map her bending created for her. Bit by bit, she was able to distinguish hallways and cells, stairwells and footsteps. The block was a vast, twisting warren of catacombs and hallways, cells and stairwells, footsteps and vibrations of the imprisoned and free.

The imagery was painted onto her mind. Toph had never been to this place before, and she hoped she did not have to visit it again after the rescue, but she was already intimate with its every nook and cranny. Sure, it wasn't as if her knowledge was foolproof, but she trusted her bending. What she saw was the truth, the hard and thick of it, and it would guide her through anything.

They stopped on the fourth, and deepest, level of Cell Block C. It was damp and humid down here. She heard the crackle of fire, which had to be the only light source. Something caught her attention. They were the only ones on this floor.

"Not many guards, I see," said Sokka. He had noticed it, too.

"We run patrol every hour to make sure the prisoners are in their cells," said Raizon. "Ah, the longest wait may be a little over an hour, almost an hour and a half, on shift changes. It is a nice, thorough system. No one has ever escaped."

Toph almost laughed. He had given away good information without even knowing it. Raizon had to be more of a paper-pusher than hardened agent. That little tidbit would help them out a lot when they came back to save the lady.

They stopped at a cell in the middle of the corridor. It would be difficult to come and go from the confinement, which was probably why the Agni Tachi had chosen it for their special prisoner. Another morale-breaker was that there were no other prisoners; she would have no one to talk to.

Toph smelled old, wet hay. The stench, coupled with the humid air, made her choke and lose her breath. She tried not to sneeze.

"This is where the woman is held," said their guide. "She's our only prisoner on this level. The General's orders, you see." He took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Leave," said Sokka.

"Leave, sir?"

"We would like to speak with her privately. His Highness, Fire Lord Zuko, wishes for us to prepare her for his arrival."

"Oh, yes, of course! You would, ah, wouldn't you? I understand. No problem. No problem at all."

There was the distinct jingling of keys and Raizon unlocked the door. The sound echoed eerily down the empty corridor and rebounded against the high, stone ceiling. He did not go in.

"I will wait for you at the stairs," said the man. "Take as long as you need. Just call if you need any help. Not that, ah, you'll need any though…just an old woman…ah, right." He stumbled away and left them alone.

Once his footsteps had faded, she stretched and moaned. "Finally," muttered Toph. She reached up to take off the mask. The thing was burning her up.

"Shush! Not talkie time right now! And keep your mask on."

"Damn. I mean, yes, mother."

Sokka opened the door. It let out a loud, aching creak. Inside the tiny cell, the prisoner shuffled, starting, and turned towards them. "Yes?" The voice was female, old. Toph was impressed that she did not sound afraid.

"Quiet," said Sokka, though not unkindly. "Just for a moment, please." He shut the door behind them and waited. His heart thundered in his chest.

Toph concentrated, stretching out with her bending to study their immediate surroundings, but only for a few moments. She nudged Sokka on the side and nodded. "Okay, we're good."

"No one there? No way for them to listen in?" he asked, in a whisper.

She shook her head. "No. We're alone now. I'll let you know if anyone comes up on us, though."

"Good. Thanks, tiny."

Toph decided to kick him later for that one.

He moved. The padding of his boots was muffled by hay and dirt. When Sokka spoke again, his voice was much clearer. Toph guessed he had taken off his mask. "Ma'am, there's no need to be afraid of us. We're not Dragons."

"No?" she asked.

"Um, no, we're not. We're here to help. Our names are-"

"I know who you are," the woman said. She laughed brightly. "You are Sokka and Toph, Companions to Avatar Aang. Please, come in, sit down. I've been expecting you two, dears."


	7. Kaoru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Sokka and Toph finally meet up with the old woman and find out why Zuko wants her.**

**As before, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which came a lot sooner than expected. Much thanks goes out to Artemis Rae. Without her support, this fan fic would not have gotten off the ground.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Seven: Kaoru**

OoOoOoO

"You…you know us?" said Sokka. _And she knew we were coming? But…how is that…?_

He blinked rapidly in the dim light of the cell. Deep underground, with no windows, there was no sunlight or fresh air. It smelled dank. There was no sense of life past the iron-plated doors and faceless stone walls. Old, smelly hay was strewn over the dirt floor and a narrow cot was shoved off to the side. It was hot inside the small room, now, but it had to be freezing at night. Sokka was struck, not for the first time, by just how horrible, how evil, this place really was.

"Well, no, not exactly," said the old woman.

"But you just said…"

"I know _of_ you. But that's not the same as really _knowing_ you, is it?" she asked, smiling.

Sokka frowned as his mind struggled to wrap around what she was saying. "Ah, I _guess_ so."

She laughed.

Kaoru was a thin, weathered old soul, wrinkled and tiny, her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. Even though she was wearing a ratty, brown robe, a prisoner's garb, there was nothing subdued or defeated about her. She sat up straight, tall, proud even behind steel and stone, and her crinkling smile, pulling more wrinkles to her cheeks, was warm and hopeful.

But what he noticed most about her were her eyes. Golden and twinkling, there was life behind them, energy and strength; they were her most striking features. Sokka was reminded of his Gran Gran, far away and safe in the South Pole, and General Iroh in life. Kaoru was the same sort of person. A flame burned within her, even now.

"You're a dear," she said. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be teasing you right now, should I?"

"No, keep that up!" said Toph, snickering. "It's funny to yank on his chain."

"You _would_ think it was funny," he said. Of course, she ignored him for the most part, but it was hard not to miss the snide grin crease her face. Sokka wiped away sweat from his stinging eyes. He found it hard to breathe in this cell. "Anyway, like I was saying, we're here to help you, ma'am."

Kaoru chuckled and waved a finger at him, like she was scolding him. "Now, now, please, call me Kaoru. That is my name, and all this _ma'am_ stuff makes me sound old. I know I'm getting along in years. I'd rather not have any more reminders."

"Alright, then, Kaoru it is," he said. "Kaoru, Toph and I were sent to free you from here, and take you to safety."

"You are earlier than I thought you would be," she said. "I was expecting you, but not so soon."

"Yeah, about that…" Sokka frowned and worried the inside of his cheek. He knew he should be forthcoming with her, but he didn't want to scare her, either. "There's been a pretty big change in plans, ma-I mean, Kaoru. We need to get you out of here soon. Like, as in tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked. Even as she said it, Kaoru did not sound, or act, too surprised. "Has something happened?"

"I hate to tell you this, since it _is_ bad news, but Zuko's coming tomorrow. He wants to take you back to the capitol himself."

Kaoru only nodded. "I thought as much. I have heard the guards talk, and it was only a matter of time, anyway. It may sound strange of me, but I do feel sorry for that boy."

"_Sorry_?" asked Sokka, shocked. His gut churned uncomfortably. It always did when the insane Fire Lord was brought up. "Why feel sorry for him?" he said. "Everything that's happened he's brought on himself."

"Yes, that is true." A cloud passed over the old woman's face. "Still…he is lost, alone in his own darkness, and that is very sad, no matter what the circumstances of his being there. Even the lost need saving, don't you think?"

Personally, Sokka thought that Zuko had made his own bed, and now the madman could sleep in it. But Toph flinched, drawing his attention, and he noticed she was shifting her feet, uncomfortably, in the dirt. Her entire body was tense and she was clenching her tiny fists without knowing it.

It bothered him. Toph was _never_ supposed to get this visibly upset.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" asked Kaoru, breaking the eerie silence with her gentle voice. "You are here now. That is all that matters."

She must have sensed the dour mood and decided to change the subject. Sokka was grateful for that. He hated seeing Toph crumbling, hurting, and he not being able to do anything about it.

"I am very thankful you have come," she continued. "Very glad Avatar Aang was able to hear me as I heard him."

"So, you did talk to Twinkle Toes? Through a vision or something?" asked Toph. Her voice, usually very loud and bold, was shaky.

"I did, yes." The old woman smiled sheepishly. "I must admit, I was beginning to worry that it had all been a silly dream, or that Avatar Aang had not heard or understood me. Visions are seldom concrete, you know."

"You don't need to tell us twice," he said. "Aang's always had trouble making sense of what he sees. It's really annoying, actually."

"Yes, it can be that," agreed Kaoru, laughing.

Something, a something he couldn't explain, was pricking at Sokka's ever curious nature. This always happened when the vaguest notion of an idea was clamoring and shouting inside his head. There was more to what she was saying and he felt he had missed it. It was like grasping at straws or feathers floating in the wind. It was there, tangible, but just out of reach. He couldn't catch it yet.

Toph crossed her arms. A thoughtful haze settled over her impassive face. "Is that how you knew we were coming? Who we are?"

"Well, yes and no." Kaoru frowned and pursed her lips, her fingers coming together to form a steeple. "No, I knew who you were _before_. Yes, I knew you were coming, _after_ I spoke with Avatar Aang."

"Really?" asked Sokka. Once again, he was surprised, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "But…we hadn't decided who was coming before that. Aang hadn't even told us until a week after he had that vision. But you knew?"

"I knew. Well, to tell the truth, like I said, I was worried for a while that nothing had come of my plea. But when you walked through that door, and spoke, I knew my prayers had been answered. That I had been right after all."

"How?" he asked.

She smiled. "I really cannot say _how_ I knew. I can only say that I did. Call it a feeling."

Sokka scowled. That sounded an awful lot like his sister and a certain airbender. Feelings, feelings, feelings! And never anything concrete or practical that could be proven. What was so wrong about science and facts? At least those things made sense!

"Okay, what about the _no_ part? You knew us…about us, too, after that vision?"

"No. I only knew you would be the ones coming for me. I've known of you two for a longer time than that. A very long time, I'll have you know."

"The war, then?" he said. "I mean, we're not as famous as Aang and Katara, but we're still Companions of the Avatar. People have heard about us. Maybe that's how…?"

Kaoru smiled again. "Oh, no, a long time before the Hundred Year War, too. Years and years before it ended." She leaned forward. An excited gleam twinkled in her eyes. "I've known about you and Toph since I was in my twenties."

"What?" said Toph. Her face was alight, burning, with shock and curiosity. "But that had to be over forty years ago!"

"I'd say it has been more like fifty, but forty sounds so much better," said Kaoru, amused. "Can we go with that?"

Sokka sputtered, fighting to find the right words without sounding outright rude. "We weren't even born then. How could you _possibly_ have known about us years and years before we were even around?"

"Because, dear," said the old woman, "I have visions, too."

Sokka was sure his brain snapped just then. He wondered if anyone had actually heard it. He was sure he had heard a pop in his ears. They still rang. Confusion and disbelief made it hard for him to gather his thoughts which, controlled by a white-noise, ran helter-skelter. His curiosity roared back to life, stronger than before.

Was this the something he had missed? No…no, that couldn't be right. This couldn't be it. It wasn't possible.

"You…you have what?" he asked. Either he had heard her wrong, and she would correct him and all would be right with the world, or she was a crazy old wolf-bat.

Kaoru's wrinkled face was drawn up in a grin. "I have visions. Just like your friend, Avatar Aang. Of course, I don't think I'm hardly as gifted as he, or as strong. But things do pop into my head from time to time."

"You can see into the future?" asked Toph. She was acting a lot more excited than Sokka, himself, felt. He couldn't believe Toph, usually as grounded and practical as he was, could be falling into this story…this impossibility.

"Sometimes, but that's not the whole of it. A vision could be of anything in time. It could be a snapshot of the past or a view of this, of our, present. Seeing the future is very rare. I'm glad about that, though." Kaoru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Those are the most difficult to understand. It's enough trouble dealing with the visions I do have."

Sokka crossed his arms. "You're a fortune teller, then," he said. It was not a question. _Great, another Aunt Wu, and we all know what a great time that was._

"I would like to be thought of as a seer, really."

"Is there a difference?" he asked, blandly.

She laughed, "I would like to think so." The old woman did not act at all offended by his blunt questions and doubts. "Fortune tellers read signs in the world around them. They are in control of their talent, most of the time, but their predictions can be shaky. Good ones are familiar with the signs. They study and know them by heart. But most so called fortune tellers are flim flam artists. They just make up stories on the spot for a quick cooper piece."

Sokka groused and made a little sound in the back of his throat, but did not interrupt.

"Seers, though, are a little different," said Kaoru. "If fortune tellers read signs from this world, we get our guidance from the Spirit World. We are deeply sensitive to that realm; it is where all visions come from, you know. You might say we catch snippets of what the Spirit World wants us to see, whether it is a warning of trials to come, or a tale of hope.

"We are never in control of what we'd like to see or know, or even when a vision comes upon us. It just happens and we are forced to watch. And, unlike just reading signs, visions are never so certain. They're usually very, very confusing."

She sighed and settled on the narrow cot. The old woman winced and rubbed at her wrists. Sokka realized she had pains in her joints and bones, a common ailment in elderly people, and his impatience with her story vanished.

"Really, anyone can be a fortune teller," she said, at last. She smiled wanly. "But not everyone can be a seer."

Silence filtered back into the hot, cramped cell. Sokka wasn't sure he could handle anymore surprises. Hadn't he had enough surprises to last him a lifetime, and just this week?

He still wasn't sure what to make of Kaoru and her claims. She seemed genuine, and probably believed very much what she was saying, but he just couldn't say the same. Visions happened to the Avatar, not to regular, normal people. Crazy dreams, maybe. But seeing the future was just…well, you just couldn't do it!

"She's telling the truth, Sokka," said Toph.

"Huh?" He glanced over at her. "What?"

"I know you don't believe her, so I'm telling you she's telling the truth." Toph tapped a dusty foot on the floor. "I can tell."

Sokka shook his head, even though she could, and would, never see it. "Toph, even you can be tricked. Your little talent's not foolproof. Remember Jet?"

She scowled and snapped, "That was just one time. One time! And it only happened because Jet thought he was telling the truth."

"And she could think she is telling the truth, and that's what you'd feel. That doesn't make it anymore real," said Sokka, trying to sound reasonable.

"You're just sore because that Aunt Wu lady gave you a bad reading once," she muttered.

He wasn't surprised she knew about that little visit to the fortune teller's visit. Katara liked to tell embarrassing stories about her older brother behind his back, and Toph was one of those people who pushed and pushed you until she knew the whole story. He _was_ surprised, though, at _her_. Why was she being so adamant about this?

_It's because she's living proof that impossible things can, and do, happen_, said a little voice inside his head.

Sokka groaned and massaged his temples.

"It's not that at all. It's just…well, it can't be true. Only the Avatar can get visions and stuff like that. Nobody can tell the future!"

"Then how'd she know about us? That we were the ones coming? You can't explain that away, Sokka, no matter how hard you try."

"But-"

"I'd think you'd be used to this kind of stuff, anyway, since, you know, we live with the Avatar."

"But-"

"Uncle had a spiritual connection, too. It happens."

He was getting impatient with her, and almost told her that Iroh had _never_ been her uncle. Thankfully, Sokka stopped himself from saying the cruel words by biting his lip until it bled and hurt.

He deserved it, he reflected. Saying something like that wouldn't have helped anything. It only would have hurt Toph, who had found comfort and family in the true Dragon of the West when the Bei Fongs had disowned her.

"But-"

"_She's telling the truth_," said Toph. Judging by the conviction in her voice, she didn't see the point in arguing. As far as she was concerned, Toph knew she was right, and anyone who thought otherwise was just plain stupid. "She's really a seer."

Toph turned away, her face angled to where Kaoru was sitting. Her milky eyes landed just over the old woman's forehead. "Don't mind him. He's usually smarter than this. It must be his stubborn side doing the talking today."

"You're one to complain about being stubborn," he said, under his breath. She graced him with a dirty look, and Sokka was glad she was too far away to stomp on his foot.

Kaoru laughed merrily and rocked in her seat, her weathered cheeks blooming with color. "Oh, dear, you don't have to apologize for him. And you don't have to look so sour either, Sokka," she said, voice warm and amused.

He made a conscious effort to wash the frown from his face. "Um…"

"I understand quite well what you mean. I didn't believe it myself when I was your age. I thought it was just a load of hogwash and silly dreams, the sorts of things that only happened in stories."

"When did you change your mind?" Toph asked.

"When what I saw actually came true."

A shroud fell over the woman, as a faraway gleam entered her eyes. She was reliving memories.

"I had a vision of a terrible storm. My family and I lived north, then, and storms are rare there. I passed it off like I had those before. You can bet your bottom copper piece that I was surprised when a storm came a day later. It was very strong. A lot of houses were destroyed and my father lost most of his crop. I knew then and there that I had a gift, and that I'd better stop ignoring it, and start listening instead. Who knows? What I saw could be meant to be seen, to be heard."

"But what about the other visions you had? You said you didn't pay attention or believed in those, right?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not all visions seers have happen to them, or to those they know. Many affect others, so far away you would never know, unless the story spread. I guess that was the case then. I just didn't notice or know. That, and I might not understand the vision; how would I know it came true?

"Besides," she added, looking at them both, "just because I see visions, doesn't mean they _have_ to happen. I like to think I see_ possibilities_, not _predetermined_ destiny. Destiny is our own to choose. We control our fate, not dreams or signs."

Sokka could not help but like her for that. It was his belief, too. It had been the one thing Aunt Wu had said that he had agreed with, all those years ago.

_Has she chosen her destiny, then, by deciding to listen and believe in what she sees? _He shook his head. _No! Stop that, Sokka, ole' boy! I don't believe it. It…it's all mumbo jumbo, that's all. _

"When you talked to Twinkle Toes, then, that was your vision, not his?" said Toph. Her brow furrowed. "Wait…he had a vision of you, and you had a vision of him, right? You guys just sort of…crossed paths or something?"

The old woman brightened. "Oh my, that about hits the nail on the head, I do believe. Yes, that is exactly right, Toph. You are a very bright young lady."

A hesitant smile worked its way across Toph's face. "Yeah, well, you know," she said, surprisingly sheepish, her pale cheeks coloring, "I try."

Inspiration hit Sokka, too. The unsettling churning in his stomach came back; it made him feel sick. He tugged at his warrior's wolf tail, swallowing. "Is this the reason Zuko wants you?" he asked. "Because you say you have visions?"

Toph jolted and gazed at his face. He was surprised when her eyes met with his. Why was he the only one she could do that with?

Kaoru became solemn and nodded. Sighing, she said, "Yes, I am afraid so."

"How does he even know about you, though?" said Sokka. "I mean, you lived in a pretty rural place, and you don't strike me as the sort of person who'd brag about your gift, or shout what you saw to the high heavens. You'd just use it to help those around you. They'd never attract that much attention, right?"

"Well…there was one vision I screamed about, louder than most. And it was very important, one of those rare cases." She rubbed at her wrists again. He felt sorry for her. She looked ashamed, now, and refused to meet his gaze. Why was that? "About the Hundred Year War…I was a young woman, and I started having them…visions, I mean."

"Visions?" he said. Sokka pondered on this, for a moment, but like before, he failed to grasp it.

He had a little help, help that was never far from his side.

"About us," said Toph. "She had visions about us, remember? That's what you're talking about, isn't it?" Her glassy eyes arched just over Kaoru's shoulder. "You saw us."

"Yes." She peered up at him and Sokka saw those golden eyes, once so proud and fiery, swimming in tears. "I started having visions of the end of the war. And I understood them completely. I saw that the Avatar wasn't lost. That he would return to the world, someday. I saw the faces of those who would help him. I knew their names, but did not know how.

"But I was very happy," she said, softly. "I was one of those who did not like the government. I thought it wrong. I still do. So I was joyous when I had these visions. I knew the faces I saw, those people, would come and save us all.

"I saw…I saw Avatar Aang. I saw your and your sister, Sokka, and you, Toph. I saw everyone who had a part to play in the Fire Lord's defeat. But…" She smiled, but it was still stained with shame and regret. "I saw you and your friends most of all.

"I told people about these visions. I wanted to. It was exciting. At least, I thought it was. I talked about the Avatar's return, his awakening from an iceberg. I talked about the two Water Tribe siblings and Earth Kingdom heiress who stood by his side, were his friends and family, up until the final battle when the Comet blazed in the sky. Everything I saw, faces and names, I revealed…I believed…There was hope to be had. The stories must have spread. I'm quite sure they did."

Sokka found it hard to breathe. He still wasn't sure if he could believe this or not, but even he could feel the power and conviction in her words. And, like it or not, even he had to admit that everything she had seen had happened. It had really happened.

Maybe…maybe there was some truth, even truth he found hard to swallow or believe in, in all of this?

"Nobody believed me, of course," said Kaoru. "At least, not many did. Who could? Nothing I said made sense, seemed to be coming true, could come true. The Avatar was gone; the Air Nomads had been destroyed long ago. I was ignored, for the most part. People probably thought I was a crazy woman, ranting and raving, tired of the war.

"Eventually, I just settled down. Ever so often, I had other visions, but I did not speak of them. I kept them to myself. I was older then, wiser. I knew what I had done was foolish."

"Foolish?" He could not help himself. "How? I mean, if people had listened…"

He knew the truth even before she explained.

"That's just it, dear. What if they _had_ listened? I had given faces and names to the heroes to come! Futures can be changed. What we know now…it might never have been…" The old woman sighed. "But there was no taking back what I had said back. All I could do was wait, and hope, and so I did."

"And what you saw, about the war and everything, did happen, in the end," said Toph. "But Zuko must've heard about you, at some point or another. That's how he knew about you. Because you predicted the end of the Hundred Year War. That had to attract _some_ attention."

Sokka worked his mind some more. He finished what he guessed Toph had already happened onto in her own thoughts.

"And, because she did that, he thinks she can do it again. This time, though, for him, so he can use what she sees to his advantage."

Kaoru did not speak. The old woman, tinier and frailer than before, simply nodded.

"Can you do that?" he asked.

He knew she had said that visions could be of the past, present, and future, a book of knowledge and possibility. There was no question about it. It would be useful, a very powerful tool in the hands of the tyrannical leader of the Fire Nation. Not that he could ever think of a human being as a tool, but, well, he wasn't Zuko, was he?

"Not in the way he thinks I can," she said. "My visions don't come at my request. They just happen, whether I like it or not. I cannot control my gift."

_It sounds a lot more like a curse to me._

He knew all too well that Zuko would not accept this for an answer. If Kaoru could not, and he had a feeling that even if she could she would not, give him what he wanted…

Sokka shuddered. The madman would torture her to death. It was too horrible a thought to really contemplate. Even if he wasn't sure he believed in seers, and visions, and all that, Sokka would never abandon Kaoru to such a fate. He wouldn't leave anyone to face that alone.

A moment passed where he looked at Toph. Dragons and demons, bathed in flames, laughing in his head, he scooted closer to her.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," he said. "We won't let that happen. Ever, I promise. Toph and I will protect you."

The old woman smiled. "Yes. I know. You both are good children. I believe in you." She gave a little laugh, though the fear and shame in her eyes did not quite vanish. "You two were my favorites, in the stories my visions gave me," she said.

Toph grinned and seemed to swell with self-indulgent pride. Sokka, though, made a face, his smile shaky. "You know, that's actually kind of creepy."

This time, Kaoru's laugh was genuine.

Toph nudged Sokka, all of a sudden, and he started. "Raizon's coming back. We should probably hurry."

"Right, thanks, Toph," he said. He bowed his head towards Kaoru. "I'm sorry, but we need to get going. We just needed to find out where you were, for when we come back and bust you out of this place."

"And now you know." The old woman inclined her head, too. Worry lined her wrinkled face. "I will be waiting. And ready, too. Though, do be careful. I've already put you through enough trouble. I would hate for you to get hurt. The Agni Tachi agents are dangerous."

"So are we," said Toph. She smirked wolfishly.

OoOoOoO

Sokka and Toph quickly put on their masks and pulled up their hoods, easily sleeping back into the guise of two Dragons. It was just in time, too. Raizon walked into the cell.

"Sorry, ah, guard change," said the agent.

"No matter," said Sokka. "We are finished here, anyways." He glanced at the old woman for the last time. To anyone who didn't know the truth, it was a menacing, threatening gesture, while in truth he was just giving her a silent goodbye. "We have accomplished what we set out to do."

Kaoru was either still distraught about her mistake as a young woman, or she was a very good actor. She looked like she had been through a hard, pressing interrogation, and quivered beneath their watchful eyes. It was only when the second in command turned away that he saw Kaoru gave him with a wink.

_Wow…she's good at this._ He was glad the mask hid his smile.

"Ah…good luck with her, then?" asked Raizon.

They did not answer him.

Raizon led them out of the hellhole and back into the blazing sun. It was late afternoon by now, and very, very hot. Squinting, Sokka looked up at the sky, and was not surprised to see it stained blood-red.

_It's like the entire world's on fire…_

He heard a clanging bell, which echoed across the Fortress grounds. Agni Tachi agents, faces shrouded by hoods or wide-brimmed hats, the Fire Nation symbol burning on their robes, pored into the courtyard. It had to be the change in guard and duty Raizon had mentioned. The Swords' passage was swift and silent, almost eerie, and they melted into nothingness once more, like the shadows they were.

"Surely you'll stay, won't you?" The portly second in command, swarthy face covered in sweat, eyed them warily. He was scared witless by the Dragons. "It is late and hot. Very, ah, bad traveling weather, you know. I can, ah, prepare you some rooms in the barracks. Surely His Majesty wouldn't mind-"

Sokka shook his head. The mask pinched and scraped against his nose and cheeks. He couldn't wait to get the horrible thing off.

"No. The Fire Lord wishes to hear our report as soon as possible. We shall meet him at the outpost, with your General, and not the other way around."

"Ah, very well, very well I understand." The man bobbed his head. "Agni's blessing on you both."

"And Agni's blessing on you as well."

Raizon bowed and returned to the pagoda building that served as the head Agni Tachi officers' rooms.

Not wanting to waste another minute behind the walls of the Byakko Fortress, Sokka hurried Toph along to the exit. He was sure she didn't appreciate it, but he decided he could deal with her temper later. The place gave him the creeps. Even Kaoru's warmhearted natured had failed to give the Godly Fortress of the West a beating, living heart. It had no soul.

Besides, he needed to finalize plans for their escape from Hi Do. He still had to buy the wagon and check out of the inn. And Toph needed her rest. She had a big part to play in the upcoming part two of his "awesome, master plan."

His mind swarmed with questions, thoughts, and ideas. The buzzed and bumped into one another in his mind, until a headache pounded at his temples. It was distracting. Try as he might to remain calm, collected, Sokka had trouble keeping his rattled nerves together. A simple rescue mission had grown into a monster.

There was no doubt that Zuko planned to use Kaoru's gift to his advantage. The Fire Lord wanted a seer by his side, someone who could see into the future, or the faraway present, and give him direction, an unbeatable weapon against his enemies. Those enemies probably included the strengthening rebellion in the north and its supporters living in the Fire Nation. Zuko could counter any move they made, destroy any plan while it was young, and eliminate any and all future threats.

No one could ever hope to defeat him. Zuko probably delighted in the promise of becoming stronger than the Avatar. He wanted to be a god-king.

_Not that it could ever happen. Even if he got a hold of Kaoru, which he won't, it'd be a lost cause; visions just don't happen. Yeah, they just don't. Coincidences! _thought Sokka, only half-believing himself.

He understood why Kaoru was so ashamed, too. It was another frightening thought. What if the Fire Nation, the Fire Lords of the war, the ones she had lived under, had listened to her? They would have won the war. He and the others could have been hunted down, murdered, long before they brought hope back to a war-ravaged world.

Instead of his mother, he and Katara could have been the victims of the raid on the village, so many years ago. The Bei Fongs never would have been able to hide away their daughter, not when a militia of firebenders came to kill a little girl just learning to feel and understand her element. And Aang, instead of waking up to Katara's face, might have meet a Fire Nation officer instead, and be in chains, now, in the Fire Nation capitol.

Everything they had fought for, all they had dreamed of and believed in, would have died, be dust in the wind. It would be nothingness, a possibility that had been eradicated, decimated, just like the Air Nomads in their mountain keeps. Instead of a world of hope, rebuilding and growing, it would have been a world consumed by flames. It was an utterly bleak picture.

_Not that it could, or will, happen. They didn't listen, right? And besides, visions aren't true. They don't happen. At least they don't for normal folks like me and Kaoru. Weird stuff like that only happens to the Aang-_

The next thing he knew, Sokka slammed against the wall of the entrance tunnel. The breath was forced from his lungs, and he gasped, side and ribs aching.

Toph was standing, her back to him, in front of them both, her entire body taut, her shoulders shaking with deep, drawn breaths.

He almost demanded what the hell that had been for when Sokka noticed they were not alone. The smell of sulfur and smoke lingered in the hot air. He saw that his sleeve was singed. The uncomfortable churning in his gut came back. Staggering upright, he glared at the newcomer.

"You _dare_ attack a Dragon?" he said.

Han smiled.

Sokka was struck by how much the agent looked like Aang. The man was just as willowy, just as tall, but where the young Avatar's face was full of kindness and hope, Han's was devoid of anything but malice. His smile was soulless, just like the Fortress he upheld, and cruel. Sokka felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_Eh…creepy guy._

"Apologies, Sir and Lady Dragon," said the Agni Tachi agent. A few remaining flames, dancing on his palm, floated away from his fingertips. "I took you to be intruders." He smiled again. "You never can tell, can you, with the rebels becoming so bold…"

Han's dark eyes flashed as he took in Toph. Sokka suppressed the urge to beat the man into the ground. He did not like how Han was watching her, not one bit. It made his skin crawl. He wondered if Toph felt it, too, or, if she did, if she even cared.

"You have quick reflexes, _Lady Dragon_," said Han.

"_You're lucky I do._"

Yep, she sounded pissed alright. Her voice cracked with outright anger. Toph didn't dare take an earthbending stance, since that would blow their cover in a heartbeat, but she was standing tall, strong, a powerful bender poised to attack. It was hard not to see that she was covering for him, too, and while it ruffled his feathers, Sokka could not help but smirk. Toph's fury was not something you messed with.

"You're _lucky_ you didn't injure a Dragon, Han," she said, dropping the honorific title of 'Agent' all Swords commanded. "If you had, you'd have had me to deal with. And, I can promise you, I show no mercy or give no quarter to fools. We should report you to His Majesty. In fact, I think we _will_. You stepped over a fine line."

"Once again, accept my apologies," said Han. "I was just doing my duty. Dragons should understand that, hmmm?"

Sokka thought the agent sounded, and looked, pleased for some reason.

"Just go back to your duties, then," said Toph. "Maybe I'll change my mind about you, but I doubt it."

Han bowed, that sickly sweet smile still plastered to his face, and backed away. "As you wish, Lady Dragon. I hope we meet again, in far better circumstances, in the near future."

Without another word, he slipped away, and left them alone. Toph still didn't move. She was tense, solid, a lot like the rocks she moved.

Sokka released a breath he had not realized he was holding. Rubbing his aching side, he tugged Toph's arm, and led her out of the Fortress' entrance tunnel and into the city streets. They left the Byakko Fortress, and its dangers, behind.

A few minutes of tense silence passed between them. Sokka's heart still pounded in his throat. It was not until they were in the southern district of Hi Do, and walking outside the gate, that Toph sighed. She nudged him.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I shoved you pretty hard, and I felt those vibrations when you hit the wall. I'm sorry about that. He nearly took me by surprise."

"Yeah. And it hurt, too. Your love taps are never exactly gentle." Toph visibly _drooped_. Smiling, Sokka patted her on the back. "I'm fine, Toph. Really, I am. I'm just glad you-"

He clamped his mouth shut and looked ever which way, expecting tailing shadows or threats in disguise. In a whisper, he hissed, "Wait, we're not being followed, are we?"

Toph growled. Sokka was sure she was gracing him with a disgusted look, behind that mask of hers. "If we were, don't you think I'd be smart enough not to be talking to you? Or that I would have told you we were being followed? We're fine, now."

"I wish I could believe that," he said.

"He's suspicious."

"Hmmm?"

"He was lying about thinking we were intruders, too. He was just testing us."

He knew exactly who she meant. _Han._ The agent had nearly torn apart their fragile plans. Not only that, but Sokka had hated how Han had looked at Toph, just after she had defended him against the man's attack. It had made Sokka's blood run cold.

Still, that was all over. While a close call, nothing had come of it, and Toph had shoved a good one up Han's ass. Even if the guy was suspicious, he couldn't prove a damn thing. They were in the clear. They knew where Kaoru was; they could save her now. It was just one step closer to getting out of the Fire Nation.

Giddiness replaced nervousness, and he grinned at her. "No kidding. What was your first clue? You didn't exactly help in that with your little outburst in that guy's office."

"Now _that_ I'm not apologizing for!" said Toph, irritably. "He was being a bastard and deserved it. I couldn't keep quiet all the time, and besides-"

Sokka laughed. It felt good to get her goat-sheep sometimes, instead of the other way around. "Easy there, girl, easy! I was just kidding. That probably helped us out more than anything."

They were nearly at their shack, and away from all prying eyes and ears. Dropping all reservation, he draped an arm around her slender shoulders, and nearly made her topple over.

"Has anyone ever told you that you do a good Azula impression?" he drawled.

She pulled away and popped him a good one on his shoulder. "You'd be the first."

"So…" he said, trying not to think about the newest bruise of his collection. "Think you can remember where she is? Can you get to it again?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Easy," said Toph, boldly. "You can count on me to bust her out."

"Good. Because we move out tonight."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: Next time, there will be action. I promise. Toph and Sokka set out to rescue Kaoru, but will everything go according to plan?**


	8. The Belly of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Yes. Even to my surprise, I am alive, and have returned to the world of writing. I apologize to those who had, and still are, following my story. Hopefully, this action chapter will make up for my long absence.**

**A huge thanks goes out to, once again, Artemis Rae. I tip my hat to you.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Eight: The Belly of the Beast**

OoOoOoO

Sokka ordered himself another cup of cider. The tangy drink soothed his dry, parched throat, and he smacked his lips after a long gulp.

"So the wagon is ready?" he asked.

Chen nodded. "I have it just where you asked. You will find it well enough."

"Good."

The air smelled of sweat and beer, smoldering food and dirt. A jumble of sound and mishmash of voices, loud and soiled by foul moods and drunkenness, rang in the two conspirators' ears. _Agni's Draught_ was nothing like the _Crusty Wyvern_, that was for sure. The tiny bar was cramped, crumbling, a den of thieves and roustabouts. It had seen better days, though now it was as decayed and dangerous as the rest of the outlying, old districts of Hi Do.

It was also an excellent place to exchange information. Most people did not even realize it, either, and would most likely wonder why anyone in their right mind would want to talk in secret while in the open.

But Sokka knew better.

The common rooms of inns and taverns were loud. There was noise, music and entertainment, a coming together of dialects, yells, and murmurs. It was very difficult to overhear or even understand a single conversation in the midst of so many others. If you couldn't get a private room that was guaranteed to be safe, hanging out in the pub was the next best thing.

The only danger in using this method was having someone get too close. He and Chen had taken care of that little problem. Sitting in a corner, backs to the wall, they saw everything. No one would be eavesdropping on them.

"Where is the Lady?" asked Chen.

He meant Toph. Just because there wasn't much of a chance of being found out didn't mean they shouldn't be careful. That was Sokka's number one rule in infiltration and undercover work. Always, always be cautious, and don't take unnecessary chances.

"Back at our room," he said. _The shed outside the city walls. _Sokka had checked out of the _Dragon Scale_ not long after their first trip to the Byakko Fortress. "She needed her rest."

"Ah. I see. Good idea, that."

The "Lady" had not been happy about it, though. She had complained about being cooped up, naturally, and, likewise, he had ignored her. Well, for the most part, he had _tried_ to ignore her. It was hard _not_ to pay attention to a peeved earthbender who, for all her short stature and slight frame, was larger than life in both her actions and personality.

But even Toph had understood his reasoning for leaving her behind. She had the largest part to play in their schemes that night. Sokka wanted her in tiptop shape for what was to come. She was the frontlines. He, on the other hand, had done his work beforehand, by seeing to the fringes and finalities of the plan.

Always, always cautious, and don't take unnecessary chances. They had to be ready for this. Failure was definitely not an option.

"Have you sent out a message to my sister?"

Chen nodded. The man gulped down a draught of ale. "As soon as you asked me, Li."

Sokka struggled to control a nostalgic smile. _There's a million Li's. _He had used the same code name for years now, after a little bit of prodding from Master Piandao.

"The missive was sent out just an hour ago. Your sister will know your travel plans have changed. They will be expecting you."

_Good_, thought Sokka. _Our contacts on the road will be open and waiting for us. _"Thanks. A little bit of warning is always nice, isn't it?"

The guard smiled. "Yes, it is."

Everything was falling into place. All they had to do now was bust Kaoru out of the prison and get out of Hi Do before anyone realized they had orchestrated one of the biggest escapes in Fire Nation history.

Oh joy. Who had come up with that stupid saying about saving the best for last, anyway?

OoOoOoO

The night air was cold, brittle. A fierce wind was blowing in from the ocean to the west.

It reminded Sokka of the milder nights in the South Pole. Once upon a time, the weather in the Fire Nation had not been much different from the Earth Kingdom. Now, with a madman on the throne, it had transformed into a raging inferno and wintry storm, all in one, just as crazed and erratic as the Fire Lord himself.

The sights and smells of the still bustling city surrounded him. Hi Do _was_ the Way of Fire, one of the oldest cities in the nation, and a beacon of life and prosperity, death and decay, in the midst of dangerous, rocky wilderness. Even Sokka could appreciate the fact that it had lasted through the ages. It stank of cruelty, but it was a beating heart, strong and true.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

And Hi Do _would_ fall tonight.

He watched the streaming crowd as it flowed through the narrow streets. Hues of red, bright as fire underneath the burning glare of the street lamps, stung his eyes. His fingers, beneath the folds of his robe, played against the hilt of a hidden dagger. Sokka felt strangely naked without his sword, but the unique blade would have drawn unwanted attention.

"How's it going back there? Are you ready?" Sokka leaned against the stone wall and glanced down the narrow alley, into the shadows and waste.

"I'll _tell_ you when I'm ready!" snapped the irritable reply. "Stop nagging me! I swear, Sokka, you're worse than your sister…" He lifted a brow when he heard a few grunts, more than a few curse words that would have made a pirate blush, and an audible sigh. "Okay, okay, I'm done now."

"Let me take a look at you."

"Don't you trust me to dress myself? I'm not--"

"Just let me take a look at you. You might have missed something, _dear heart_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _honey_."

Toph stepped into the dim glow of the street lamps. He could just barely make out her light frame in the night. She was wearing black clothes, from head to toe, and a hood that masked her entire face. Her hands and feet were coated by coal dust, since she had refused gloves and shoes of any sort. The attire was meant for stealth, which was exactly what the earthbender would be using it for.

He chuckled. "Not bad. Now all we need is a mask, and you could be the new Blue Spirit."

"Bite me, Sokka."

"Sheesh. You're in a bad mood."

"You would be to, if you'd been cooped up in a hot shed all day. It was boring, too."

"I brought you a cake, didn't I?"

Toph snorted. "I didn't have time to eat it, though."

"Then the sooner you get this over with, the quicker you can have that nice, chocolate cake of ooey, gooey goodness."

Sokka was sure she was glaring at him from behind the folds of the hood. There was no need for eyeholes. Toph did not rely on her eyes to get where she was going. He was glad that was so, now. Toph Glares were not something he liked being caught underneath. They could be just as bad as Katara Glares.

"You're an ass."

"I love you, too, Toph. Now let's get busy, shall we?"

The two slipped deeper into the alleyway, until it opened out to a small set of woods. The trees, skeletal and waving in the chilly breeze, were eerie in the creeping moonlight. There was not a soul around to breathe life into the abandoned copse. By night, the woods glowed with an almost spiritual radiance, mysterious and ancient.

It was creepy. Well, it was to Sokka. He was sure Toph didn't give a damn what the woods looked like. Not that she knew, exactly what they looked like, but still. Her feathers were by no means ruffled by the otherworldly realm they had stumbled onto.

They stopped at the edge of the small forest. A clearing, wide, the dry grass undulating like the ocean, stretched out before them, until it touched a towering stone wall. The pinnacles of the Byakko Fortress, shadowed and sinister, stretched over the high barracks. Orbs of fire floated in the air just above the hidden path on top of the barricade. Their masters slipped in and out of sight.

This was the southernmost edge of the Hi Do fortress. Unlike the other sections of the impressive structure, it did not open out onto city streets or city walls. Instead, its main line of defense was the clearing. No one could approach without the Agni Tachi guards catching sight of him, or her.

Not that he or Toph planned on just walking up to the Fortress.

While Sokka kept an eye out for any trouble, though he knew no one patrolled this area, at least not at this time, Toph set to work.

She spanned out her hands, palms facing downward, and ground her feet into the rough turf. The tiny earthbender took a small breath, and then swiped her arms from side to side, moving into a graceful but stark motion. The ground rippled. It did not take her long to create a hole.

"Okay, I've got it started, Sokka."

"Good. Better step to it, then. We've only got, at most, an hour's window of opportunity."

She sighed. "I know that. I knew that the last ten times you told me."

"Hey! Don't blame me for wanting to be safe and not sorry," said Sokka, feigning indignation.

He took her by the shoulders, leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. "Now, Toph, remember. I'll be waiting for you and Kaoru at the stables. We'll head out the eastern gate from there."

Toph nodded. "You won't even know I'm gone."

Before she could hop into the mouth of the tunnel, Sokka felt an indescribable urge take hold of him.

_No! Don't go in there…Don't leave me…_

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Toph stiffened, surprised more than anything, and tilted her face up to meet his. They were hidden by the folds of the hood, but he knew, with all his heart and soul, her eyes had somehow managed to lock onto his again.

"What?"

"Mm, be careful, okay?" he said. Sokka's voice was hoarse. "Be safe."

She was quiet, at first. The only sound was that of the humming song of the katydids and crickets, echoing in and out of tune with the distant roar of the city streets. Sokka imagined he could hear both their hearts, beating in unison, as they stood together, as one, in the midst of spirits, fire, and night.

Toph laughed, breaking the spell, and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I will be. Stop worrying. You do know who you're talking to, don't you?"

Sokka smiled crookedly. "Of course. Silly me. No one should underestimate the Blind Bandit."

"Damn straight." She hugged him, briefly, before muttering into his chest, "Don't leave without me, okay?"

"Never. Never in a million years."

She vanished into the shadows in an instant.

OoOoOoO

The earth had always been hers to command. Her element was as much a part of her as it was of the world. It defined her, it _was_ her.

And now, surrounded on all sides by dirt and ancient stone, she had fully immersed herself into its splendor, the unseen beauty that was earth, and its rich, resonate song that only she could hear.

Sure. She preferred being above ground, with the wind blowing against her face, and her beloved element humming beneath her feet. She was free, then. But this was much better than being cooped up in a stupid, wooden inn or shed for countless hours upon hours, while _someone_ got to have all the fun…

_I am _so_ not going to share my cake with him._

As soon as she thought it, the earthbender knew she would anyway, if he asked. She was only soft when it came to him.

Toph came to a stop on the tilted slope. Taking a step forward, she stomped the ground with a dusty heel, and pushed out with her hands. The rock blocking her path rumbled and fell back, crumbling in an instant, and opened up the way, further, deeper, into the subterranean world that knew no boundaries.

She lifted up the folds of the hood. It was pretty hot down here. Snoozles would have protested, but Toph really did not see why she had to wear it while she was tunneling. No one was going to catch her underground. Wiping away a bead of sweat with the back of her hand, she pressed onward.

The great wall wasn't far away now. Toph could feel it just ahead and above her. Here came the tricky part. Up until this point, she had just been burrowing straight. But she did not want to chance destabilizing the wall by being too close to its foundations, so she had to start going deeper, and tilt her work just a bit.

Spanning her hands wide, she went through the same motions she had back in the woods. The dirt floor rippled and spiraled downward, at an angle, and the makeshift walkway stretched below. Toph followed it until she felt the wall being left behind.

Her arms and legs were starting to ache. This was hard work. Tunneling wasn't a simple job, because you had to be careful. One wrong move and you could bring the entire thing falling down. You'd be crushed in a second. Toph knew she'd survive the cave-in, but the Agni Tachi would have her locked away in a cell, and a wooden one at that, long before she had a chance of recovering from the shock.

_Now, where should I…Oh! That's a good spot._

Toph dug upwards, hands and arms pushing away the rough mortar that was in her way. She broke the surface and took a gulp of fresh air. There was no one nearby. This secluded little corner in the Byakko Fortress would be the perfect spot to hide their getaway means.

She and Sokka had discussed this several times over the past few hours. They had both agreed it would not be safe to tunnel directly into Cell Block C, where Kaoru was being held. It would make too much noise, and their escape would be discovered almost immediately because of the leftover debris.

Nope, Toph would have to sneak into the dungeons, and bust Kaoru out herself, in the lee of a guard change. Thanks to some spy work by Sokka, and a certain agent's mouth, they had a pretty good guess as to the comings and goings of guards. All they had to do was take advantage of it.

_Yeah. Simple stuff. Piece of cake. Yeah…_

A light breeze brushed her cheeks. She shivered when the wind met sweaty skin, and pulled the hood back over her face. Climbing back to the surface, she sprawled, belly first, in some bushes, and carefully hid the hole with a thin layer of earth.

Sokka had been right about one thing. Better safe than sorry.

Toph waited for a moment to check her surroundings. Even this late at night, she could feel the living shadows that promised Agni Tachi agents. By day, and by night, they slipped in and out of focus, quick and dangerous. She figured she never would get used to just how agile and crafty their movements were. It was a constant, and eerie, reminder than the Swords of Agni had been fathered by a monstrosity of her country's own making.

She held her breath as a pair of agents slunk past her hiding place. The dark outfit helped her blend in with the darkness. Even their guiding lights, conjured fire that crackled in her ears, failed to dispel the gloom which camouflaged her. The second the agents drew away, Toph rose to a crouch, darted across the wake of the courtyard and into the belly of the beast.

Bit by bit, she crept closer to Cell Block C. Ever so often the earthbender was forced into hiding again. Droves of the Agni Tachi patrolled their den and guarded it like fabled dragons keeping watch over treasure.

But Toph was prepared, a quick-thinker, and took advantage of her bending more than once. If there was no other place to hide, she just took refuge a few feet below the earth, and waited until the danger passed. She maintained composure, calmness, struggling to ignore the pounding of her own heart with each and every close call. Her goal was beckoning, and she was determined to get there, no matter what.

Cell Block C opened its maw when she approached. She felt trepidations, echoing through the ground, and moved quickly. Toph clung to the wall, just above the entrance, as the last few guards at the hour's watch walked out.

Good, she was on schedule. This was the window of opportunity she and Sokka had planned the entire escape around. It was now or never.

She dropped to the ground and slunk inside Cell Block C. Crouching in a corner, she touched the wall, and ground her bare feet into the floor. The holding cells, the corridors, the heartbeats of the prisoners…they were all painted across the canvas of her mind. There was not a map or blueprint in the world that could be more precise, or more reliable, than the skills she had trained and perfected over her life.

She remembered the route Sokka and she had taken earlier that day. Toph stretched out with the earthbending sense and pinpointed the path. The young earthbender kept to the shadows. Running to the stairs, she descended deep into the gut of the monster. Her heart hammered in her chest, and sweat trickled down the small of her back and face. All the while, Toph kept calm, focused. There was no room for a mistake.

Toph quickly reached the floor where Kaoru was held captive. Everything was eerily silent. The quiet pricked at her nerves, but she shoved the apprehension away. She hurried to Kaoru's cell.

"Lady Kaoru?" she whispered, tapping on the steel door. "Lady Kaoru, it's me. I've come to bust you out."

There was no answer.

"Lady Kaoru?"

Toph shifted her feet. No, Kaoru hadn't been moved. She definitely felt someone inside. The vibrations were steady. Thinking the old woman might be asleep, Toph tapped a little bit harder.

"Lady Kaoru, wake up. It's time to go."

Stillness was the only reply.

_Something's wrong._

Worried now, Toph decided to act anyway. She reached up the sleeve of her outfit and grabbed her meteorite bracelet. She shaped the strange rock in her hand, easily creating a skeleton key. Concentrating, she unlocked the steel door, and pushed it open. The creak that followed was more than enough to shoot a chill up her spine.

"Lady Kaoru, it's me," she repeated.

The form she sensed lying on the cot did not move. Her whisper was met by nothing but the flickering sputter of the hallway braziers.

Toph stepped inside. "Here, see," she said, taking off her hooded mask. Down here, the heat was still pretty bad, so there was no relief for her flushed face. "Me, Toph. C'mon, we gotta move, now, 'cause we don't have much time. Sokka's--"

Before she could even think, the form reared up from the cot, like some wild animal, and darted forward with all the speed of a master airbender.

Toph brought up her arms to defend herself, but the figure grabbed her wrists and quickly locked her arms into place. She was shoved against the wall. Winded, Toph growled, only to feel the touch of cold steel at her throat.

"Why, hello again, _Lady Dragon_," said Han.

_What?!_

Shock slammed against her. It reminded her of falling into the icy water of the Serpent's Pass. There was no mistaking that voice. Cool and reserved, it permeated from a firm heartbeat.

Her own was pounding.

Toph scrambled, hoping to free herself from the agent's grip. Her bare toes trailed the dirt floor.

Han immediately, and expertly, twisted one of her arms. Toph, unable to help herself, let loose a gasp of pain and was forced to stop struggling. She didn't want a broken arm.

"Don't even think about it," said the man. "There won't be any moving the dirt out of you, you filthy little earthbender."

Toph's throat ached, and her mouth felt dry. It was hard to breathe. _Calm down, calm down_, she told herself, trying to ignore the growing sense of desperation and fear screaming and clawing inside her. _Just calm down, Toph._

It helped that she was pretty indignant at the insult. Han clearly thought of her as no higher, no better, than the mud on the bottom of his shoes, and it burned Toph the wrong way. She was not about to give in to the likes of him!

She would wait and listen for the right moment to strike.

"Where's the old lady?" she asked.

He slapped her. Toph was proud of herself when she did not cry out. She would die before giving him the satisfaction. But it stung, and she felt a bruise working its way across her cheek.

"You will speak only when given permission." The knife dug deeper; it hovered on the dangerous precipice of drawing blood. "Understand, _Lady Dragon_? You are under my jurisdiction now. I _own_ you. You'll do what _I_ say _this_ time."

Oh, he sounded very smug. Han liked having power over others. It was his craving. Toph had always been a pretty good judge of character. Only Sokka had better instincts when it came to people.

She knew he was looking at her. The girl could feel his eyes crawling over her. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Toph flinched, recoiling with disgust, when the Agni Tachi agent brushed aside her messy hair. A laugh rumbled from his chest.

"Oh, my, what do we have here?" Han grabbed her chin, his fingers hard and steely, and turned her face every which way. "It really _is_ the Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom! I'd know your lovely little face anywhere. A shame, though, that your eyes are so ugly, hmmm?"

His voice took on a cruel tone. "The Fire Lord will be very pleased when he learns you came to celebrate the Sun Festival with him. He has _so_ been wishing to see you again, Lady Toph."

She shuddered involuntarily. _I bet he has._

"But that is why you are here, isn't it?" asked Han thoughtfully. "You wanted to try and save that old bitch before His Majesty arrives tomorrow." His grip on her face tightened and Toph winced. "You and your friend have been very clever. Your plan almost worked. Almost. Unfortunately, Lady Toph, you underestimated me."

Toph's cheeks burned. She knew he was right. She and Sokka had been careless. They had known Han was suspicious, and possibly dangerous, but they had ignored the blatant warning signs, and gone through with the plan anyway. And now, because of a stupid slip in judgment, they were paying for it. Toph had walked right into a trap.

The gut-wrenching truth poked at her. "That's why you attacked us. You wanted to see what I'd do and--"

He slapped her again, harder this time. Toph groaned, though she was more furious than anything else. Working a busted lip, she tasted blood.

"Ah-ah-ah. What did I tell you about speaking without permission?" She could easily hear the ugly sneer in his voice. "You are nothing but an impudent brat. But you _are_ right, of course. I had my suspicions, so I attacked your friend. I was rewarded. You acted just like I wanted you to: a little, bare-footed earthbender."

_Damn! He tricked me!_ It was not often Toph found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. She had been tricked into saving Sokka, and had revealed herself in the process. _Damn, damn, damn!_

"Speaking of your friend," drawled Han, "why don't you tell me where he's hiding?"

Toph kept her mouth shut. She might have been caught, but she wasn't about to sell out Sokka. She wouldn't give the Agni Tachi agent anything. Instead, she graced him with a defiant glare, and hoped she met her mark. It would just be humiliating if she missed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, shaking her. "Cat-fox got your tongue? I'll ask you again. Where is your foolish boyfriend, Lady Toph?"

Again, Toph ignored him, and she felt the pressure building up inside his chest. His heartbeat trembled and his breathing, once so controlled and firm, cracked and rasped like a growing flame.

"_Answer me!"_ the man screeched, backhanding her several times in rapid succession. _"Where is he? Tell me!"_

Toph moaned, her useless eyes burning with tears. He would _never_ get Sokka. "Why?" she asked, daring a smile. "You told me not to talk, remember?"

"Don't be coy, Lady Toph." He sounded very dangerous. "Where is he?"

"Behind you."

The silence was deafening. She thought he would hit her again. But Han laughed, surprising her, and he gently patted her stinging, bruised cheek.

"I ought to cut that tongue of yours out, you know. Little girls shouldn't talk that way to their superiors."

That eerie, dangerous coolness had returned. Toph hated it, thinking it was a lot worse than the fiery rage he had flown into only moments ago.

"But I see it is no use trying to squeeze blood out of a gutless turnip. Keep your secrets, Lady Toph, if that's what you want. It won't matter, in the end. We'll find him anyway, with or without your help."

_I'd like to watch you try. You'll never catch Sokka, you-_

"Why, we could even use you as the bait. I'm sure he'd come running, then," said Han, as if he had been reading her mind.

Toph hadn't thought of that. Now that she had, she realized it could happen. No, it probably would happen. She knew her partner better than anyone. Sokka would run blindly into danger, plan or no plan, to try and save her. And, no matter how hard he fought, with fist and mind and sword, he would be captured.

Not for the first time that night, Toph mentally kicked herself. They, no, _she_, had messed up really bad. She should have been more careful, and made sure it was Kaoru in the cell, and not an imposter. Now, she had put them all, Sokka and Kaoru and Chen, in danger. The overwhelming sense of guilt and helplessness was horrifying.

_No, no, no! I'm not giving up! I can't give up…_

"I think I will present you and your boyfriend to the Fire Lord when he arrives in our glorious city tomorrow. It would be quite the treat for him, don't you think? I would be greatly honored, praised even, for catching the Blind Bandit and the Southern Wolf."

Toph noticed that Han was alone. He had not brought help or backup to assist him with the trap. The Agni Tachi agent wanted all the glory for himself. Kaoru still had to be on this floor! Han wouldn't have been able to move her far without drawing unwanted attention.

There was still a chance. And, by golly, Toph would take it. Han's arrogance would come back to bite him in the ass.

His hold on her had loosened, a little, and she could move. The dagger was gone, too. Thinking her defeated, Han had let down his guard. She had waited and listened. It was time to strike!

"How about you just tell him I said 'Hi' instead?"

Toph slammed a heel against the wall. A piece of rock flung out from the stonework and caught Han in the chest. He groaned, stumbling back, and Toph was free.

Before he had a chance to catch her again, she slid a foot across the dirt floor. The ground rippled, rose up, and, taking advantage of his lack of balance, tripped the agent up. A string of profanities streaming from his mouth, he crashed into the cot and stumbled to his knees.

Toph took a few steps forward, swiping her arms and pounding the floor with her feet. Twin slabs of earth erupted from the ground and slid after the Agni Tachi agent. Han rolled away, barely avoiding the trap, and caught himself against the far. The earthen walls quivered and melted back into the floor.

Arms raised in a prepared stance, Toph waited for the next exchange. There was no running away, no evading or avoiding. It was do or die, here and now.

Han stood up, a growl issuing from the depths of his throat. He sounded winded. "You wouldn't dare try anything powerful in here," he taunted. "Not unless you want the rest of the Fortress agents to come calling."

"I could say the same of you." She felt him stiffen, and smirked. "What? Surprised I can read you like a book, too?" _And you don't know me half as well as you think you do._

Toph never used more energy in a battle than was absolutely necessary. It was what set her apart from most other earthbending masters. Whereas they relied on brute strength, she focused on patience, on a reserved, but still deadly, strength. She did not have a lot to work with here, in the belly of the beast, but that didn't mean she was at a disadvantage.

The agent darted for her, but this time Toph was ready for his speed. Listening to his heartbeat and breathing, the sound echoing in her ears, she felt and judged his movements through her element. She stepped to the side at the last possible moment. As Han passed by, she twisted her heels and punched. A cascade of stone and dirt stomped after him.

Han ducked beneath the blow, and twirled, swiftly, to meet Toph again. She heard the tell-tale hiss of newborn flames, and backpedaled to avoid the searing, blistering heat that licked her arms. Her back touched the wall, and she pushed herself off of it to dodge the following attack.

Flame and stone met one another in a brutal, but quiet, battle. It was difficult to move in the cramped space, and she had to be careful not to mess with the cell block's foundations. Again and again, the man came at her, and each time Toph waited and listened for the right moment to strike, usually with a stone or rush of dirt. He could not touch her.

But she was having trouble touching him, too. Han was quick, agile, and very graceful. He was more spirit than man, and seemed to glide over the floor. He danced and jumped around, sporadically, to avoid her stronger attacks or attempts to catch him. The agent knew her abilities, knew how to fight against them, and never stayed in one place for too long. Toph had trouble finding him, and just when he did, he leapt away again.

It was like trying to punch a feather. The man was tormenting her, and she could tell he was enjoying it.

She heard a snap in her ears, and she felt something hot and burning wrap around her ankle. _A fire-whip!_ It jerked her legs out from under her. Yelping, Toph slammed back first to the floor. Thankfully, her earthbending helped cushion the fall, but it still hurt.

Toph felt Han slinking towards her. Thinking quickly, she slapped both hands on the ground. A barrage of dirt roared to life and punched the agent in the gut. Groaning, Han slammed into the far wall. Toph felt the impact even through the floor.

Sitting up, she pressed a palm against the stone wall closest to her. The earth rumbled behind Han, and it stretched out to take him. He jumped away from the danger and landed safely in the midst of the cell.

Toph stood up to face him, ready to land another blow. Something exploded in her face, and foul-smelling smoke filled her lungs. Coughing, Toph wheezed, unable to breathe and head spinning.

The next thing she knew, Han tackled her and shoved her onto the cot. She did not even have a chance to defend herself.

He slapped a hand over her mouth. Before Toph could bite him, something cool and sharp tore into her shoulder. She gasped in pain, only to feel the knife twist deeper into her shoulder. Her scream was muffled by Han's sweaty palm.

Hot, blistering agony flared across her shoulder, and spilled down her arm to her fingers. A fog settled over her brain, and she had trouble concentrating.

Han was laughing somewhere above her. He ripped the knife from her shoulder and leaned forward, his entire weight pressing down on her and keeping her still. His lips just grazed her ear.

"It's over, Lady Toph," he hissed. His voice sounded strained. Had she managed to break a few of the bastard's ribs? She certainly hoped so. "You may not want to admit it, but it is over, for you and your worthless boyfriend. You're not going anywhere. You're mine now…"

Desperate, Toph worked an arm free and smacked her hand against the wall. Dirt and stone encrusted themselves along her fingers and knuckles. Before Han could stab her again, and she knew he would, she smashed her rock-gauntleted fist against his face. She both heard and felt the sickening crack of crushed bone.

A long, low howl escaped the man. He fell back, releasing her, and Toph tumbled off the cot. She wavered on unsteady legs.

_Focus, focus, focus…_

The fight wasn't over.

Even dazed and hurting, she was aware the agent was coming after her again. Toph could sense him towering over her, ready to strike with who knows what. She reached out, shoulder screaming in agony, and ripped a stone from the floor. It caught Han across the temple.

Moaning, he crumbled to the floor like a rag doll. He did not move.

Silence, and not the quiet of secret battle, returned to the cell. Toph leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, gasping heavily and exhausted. Just to make sure Han was no longer a threat, she focused on his vibrations. Sure enough, his heartbeat was slow, his breathing even. He was out cold.

Toph sighed wearily. _Thank goodness…_

She touched her shoulder with trembling fingers. They came back wet.

Now that the adrenaline and rush of fighting had passed, she knew the pain. Her shoulder felt like it had been burned. No, strike that, it felt like it was still on fire. The least little movement sent a new tremor of agony washing over her entire right side. Warm blood trickled down her arm and to her waist.

"Ah…" she moaned, fighting back tears. It took all her will-power just to stand up. "Ah…"

Toph kept a hand pressed against her shoulder to stem the blood flow. It was bleeding heavily, and her sweat made it sting even more, but a better bandage would have to wait. She still had to bust Kaoru out of here. She had wasted enough time as it was fighting the Agni Tachi agent.

_Sokka's gonna be pissed. I mean, really pissed. And then he's gonna blame himself for all this. Ugh…ow…_

She locked the cell door behind her. Hopefully, Han would not be discovered until the prisoner-check in the morning. The last thing she needed was all this being found out before she and Kaoru were able to escape the Fortress' clutches.

Toph waited for a moment in the hallway and sensed nothing. That window of opportunity was still open. Limping down the corridor, she searched for another set of vibrations.

It did not take her long to find them. Toph almost ripped the door off its hinges, but used her meteorite bracelet once more. She unlocked the cell but did not step inside. This time, she would make sure Kaoru was the one waiting for her on the other side.

"Lady Kaoru?" Toph almost didn't recognize her own voice. It was weak. "Lady Kaoru, are you in there?"

There was a muffled sound. She heard a familiar heartbeat, rising in pitch and fervor, and hurried inside.

The girl found Kaoru, gagged and manacled to the wall. Toph set her free with some effort. She could barely control her movements for some reason. She felt so stiff and shaky.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear," said Kaoru, voice hoarse and barely above that of a whisper. "Just a little sore is all." Toph heard an intake of breath. "Sweet Agni…you're hurt, Toph. Oh!"

"Huh?"

The old woman steadied her with a wrinkled hand. Toph had not even realized she was about to collapse until then.

_What's…what's wrong with me?_

"You poor dear…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. That agent moved me to another cell, just this evening, and I did not know what to do. I heard you, but I couldn't warn you…Oh, sweet Agni, your face is all swollen and bruised…"

Toph blearily shook her head. Her shoulder throbbed, boiling with hidden fire, and she felt light-headed.

"No, no, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm fine, Kaoru…I'm okay." _Wow, I can feel myself lying_. "Now, c'mon, we have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I cannot see that well in the dark."

Smiling, Toph took Kaoru's hand. She gave the seer's fingers a comforting squeeze. _I might feel bad, but I can still be there for her._ "That's why you've got me. Let's go."

OoOoOoO

The stables of Hi Do rivaled even those of the Fire Lord's palace. They were renowned the world over, and many lords and lesser nobility used them while vacationing in the Fire Nation's western province. A variety of animals, from the exotic to the property of a traveling merchant were housed there, and the stables employed several hundred people.

They were clean, spacious, and the watch was often forced to keep beggars and urchins from sleeping in the stables themselves. Lots and stalls could be bought or rented by anyone with coin in his pocket. Owners could expect to make quite a bundle this way.

Sokka had rented such a stall earlier in the week. Of course, they hadn't planned on giving it up so soon, but it was the perfect hiding place for their getaway wagon.

"There you two are!"

Sokka's voice greeted them as soon as they entered the stall. Toph grimaced. Did he have to be so loud?

The race from the Byakko Fortress had flitted by like a dream. Had it even happened?

"What took you so long?" demanded the warrior. His footsteps ran up to join them. His heartbeat hammered in her ears. "I was starting to get worried! And why the hell do you have your mask off, Toph? You could have been seen, and then what would we have…"

He trailed off. Toph knew he had seen her. Sokka was there in an instant, and he was holding her face in his hands.

She was suddenly glad that it was dark; she was blushing horribly.

The young man was shaking, the tremors echoing through his hands and into her own body, as he ran gentle fingers over her cheeks and eyelids, shoulder and arms. Toph could not help but wince. She did not have to see herself to know she looked like shit.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. His voice shook with barely concealed rage. "Who did this to you, Toph?"

"Han."

"Han?!" he hissed, through clenched teeth.

She nodded, head swimming. She couldn't stop shaking, and felt very, very cold. Bile stole up her throat. Her tongue felt thick and fuzzy. Her lungs and shoulder were burning, throbbing, and a chilled sweat ran down the small of her back. She almost had to force the answer to spill from her lips.

"Uh-huh. He…he found out about us. About you and me…It was a trap, Sokka…"

He growled and held her tight. Toph buried her sweaty face into his chest. His heartbeat was loud, angry, but comforting. She wanted him to hold her forever…

_Sokka, I don't feel so good…help me, Sokka…_

"That bastard… I'll kill him, I swear it."

"Now, now, Sokka, dear. Calm down. We must leave Hi Do, before the escape is discovered."

Kaoru's voice reached past the fog that was settling over everything and anything. Toph was only distantly aware that she was grateful for the old woman's calming influence. When Sokka got mad, he was anything _but_ levelheaded, and she didn't have the strength to knock some sense into his head.

Her gut rolled uncomfortably, and she moaned. It hurt to breathe, to even move. Legs shaking, she clung to Sokka, unable to keep herself steady.

_Sokka…_

"Right, I'm sorry. Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place, anyway." He stepped back and was gone. "Come on, Toph. Hop to it."

They were moving away from her, and Toph could not keep up. The ground lurched beneath her feet and she stumbled, feeling sick to her stomach.

She heard someone retching, crying. _Is that me? _She moaned.

A deafening white noise roared in her ears. It drowned out everything else. She could not make sense of anything. She didn't even know where she was.

"Toph!"

Sokka's voice sounded so very, very far away. Was he leaving her?

No, Sokka would never do that. Would he?

She reached out for him, but he wasn't there, and she could not see him.

Desperation and terror stole into her heart, and she sobbed. Hot tears coursed down her bruised cheeks.

…_Sokka, please, please come back…_

…_Please don't leave me, Sokka…_

…_Don't leave me alone, Sokka…_

_Sokka!_

"Toph!"

Toph…

…Toph

…Toph…

She fell into nothingness.


	9. Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Author's Note: I apologize for yet another long wait. Blame my perfectionist and lazy nature. **

**This chapter was going to be much longer, originally, but I decided to cut down the length, not only so that you could get a quicker update, but because I discovered it would work better thematically. The good news is that I plan on having the next chapter up in about a week or two. **

**Thanks for your patience, and enjoy. We have a flashback and crazy Zuko for you today. There is also a little spoiler from "The Firebending Masters," but that is easily overlooked.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Nine: Poison**

OoOoOoO

"Toph!"

Horrified, Sokka ran to the crumpled earthbender. She whimpered in the dirt, shaking uncontrollably, but he did not think she was aware of anything or anyone around her. Falling to his knees, he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Toph, c'mon, snap out of it!" he said. Desperation clung to his squeaking plea. "Please…"

The girl's bruised face was flushed with fever. Sweat streamed down her temples and blood-stained cheeks, hair clinging to her forehead, and her teeth chattered. She was burning up. Mumbling incoherently, she grabbed hold of Sokka and called for him.

"Sokka…Sokka, where are you…?" Her voice, ragged and weak, belonged to a helpless child, not the Blind Bandit who easily bruised bones and egos. Toph sobbed, her hands wavering out in front of her as she tried to find him. "Sokka, come back…"

"I'm right here, Toph, I'm right here," he said. Sokka held her hands-both fit into one of his-and pressed his forehead against her. "Calm down now, shush…I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you."

_Please hear me._

"What's wrong with her?"

Kaoru knelt down next to him. Placing the back of her hand to Toph's hot forehead, she was quiet a moment, and frowned. "Oh dear…This is not good. I'm afraid she is poisoned, Sokka. Fire root, I think."

A thick blanket of fog settled over him, wrapping around his thoughts and drowning out all else. He could barely take in anything. The only thing he could see, feel, know was Toph, who was shaking and crying in his arms.

"What? Fire root? Kaoru, what's that? What's it doing to her?"

"Fire root is a rare plant, found only in my nation," said the seer. "If used properly, it can be powerful medicine. Unfortunately, the Agni Tachi agency likes to use it for its other purpose. It is a dangerous poison. A large amount can be lethal."

"_Lethal!?" _His voice cracked. "Toph's…" Sokka could not bring himself to finish the question. It hurt too much, and his chest suddenly became very tight and aching. _Oh no. No, no, no!_

Kaoru held up a hand. "Wait now, dear. I was not finished. A large amount _is_ lethal, but a smaller dosage has a different affect on you. Fever, muscle spasms, hallucinations, you name it. You're usually helpless while in the throes of a fire root poisoning. The Swords like to use it to keep unruly prisoners under control, and as a punishment for stepping out of line."

Sokka's perceptive mind went into overdrive. His eyes scanned her wrinkled face, and saw despair and fear there. Horrible memories haunted her even now. "They used it on you, didn't they?"

"Yes." That one word made Sokka's blood boil. "When I was first brought to the Byakko Fortress," said Kaoru, smiling thinly. "I'm afraid I was anything but compliant. I may have been a prisoner, but that didn't mean I wanted to cow to them. It is not my way."

A brief grin peppered his expression, but the cold reality of the dangerous situation struck him anew. "So what you're saying is that Toph only has the small dosage of fire root, right?"

"It is a very fine line but, yes, I believe that is the case. I'd say the agent who attacked her laced his weapon with it." Her fingers touched Toph's shoulder. The wound was flaming and swelled, and Toph moaned. "Had she been given a lethal amount, she would be dead by now."

Sokka held Toph closer. He would not let that happen. He would _never_ let that happen.

"She is still not in the clear, though. The fire root still runs through her. That injury should be cleaned out as soon as possible. It isn't easy to survive even the smallest bit of fire root. Toph will be…" The old woman's eyes locked onto Sokka's. "She will need to be with someone she trusts, Sokka. Do you understand?"

He did. _Toph's going to suffer for a little while_. Guilt made Sokka feel sick. _This is my fault. I shouldn't have sent her in there! _"What do we do?"

"Nothing, except tend to her and try and make her as comfortable as possible," said Kaoru. "There is no cure for this sickness. It will pass in time, though." A weathered hand gently patted his cheek. "Don't worry, dear. Everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Did you see that in a vision?" he asked, skepticism withering his voice.

She shook her head, smiling. "No. But I do know that Toph is a very strong young lady. She will pull through the fire root's wiles just fine. If anyone could, she can. Besides that, she has you, Sokka. I should say she can't be in better hands."

Sokka doubted it. He did not feel all that important and special.

He opened his mouth to tell Kaoru just that, when he felt Toph sidle up closer to him and sigh. Her tiny hands were clenching the back of his shirt, and she buried her face against his chest. A name flitted from her mouth, so light and weak that he almost missed it, yet it was the most powerful thing in the world to him at that moment.

"Sokka…"

"You see?" said the old woman. "She trusts you, now as before. Why can't you?"

_Why can't I indeed?_

Resolve flooded over him. It was the only thing he could do, to defend himself from the despair and guilt that threatened to overwhelm his senses. Their plans had gone sour, but Toph and Kaoru were still counting on him to see them through the night. They would not be in the clear until they were far, far away from Hi Do.

"We should get a move on. The Agni Tachi will discover what's happened by morning, with that prisoner check. I want to be out of this city and at a safe-house by then."

He stood, holding Toph in his arms. It was easy. She had not grown much, if at all, since the end of the War. Toph was tiny, more so now that she was poisoned and hurting. The earthbender had calmed down a little since the fire root had taken full effect, but Sokka had a feeling that if he left her, even for a second, she would scream and fall back into terror's grasp.

"Kaoru…" He looked at the old woman. "Do you, um, mind driving the wagon? I mean, I think it'd be best if I…well, you know."

"Of course, dear, of course. It would help keep her calm, if she was with you."

The old woman, nimble for all her years, climbed up the side of the cart and sat at the front. Sokka followed and sat in the back. Pulling Toph into his lap, he tried to make sure she felt comfortable and safe. Head lolling against his shoulder, breathing ragged and entire body shaking, her eyes fluttered beneath her eye-lids. He hoped she was not having bad dreams.

"Do you know the way out of Hi Do, Kaoru?" he asked, stroking Toph's hair and wiping away tears.

"I do. I was here before my captivity, many years ago, and this old section of the city has changed little." She smiled, the gesture pulling more wrinkles into her weathered cheeks. "Do not worry. I will see us out of the east gate."

Sokka gaped. He wished the universe would stop doing this to him. "You know our plan?" He scowled, and said, "Oh, right. Of course you do."

Kaoru chuckled. "No, no. Toph told me on the way here. I am a rather good listener."

"Okay," he said, unable to keep from smiling himself. "Well, let's get out of here, what do you say?"

"Let's do just that, Sokka dear." She clicked the reins, and the moose-horse jerked forward and out of the stables. The cart rattled onto the sleeping, shadowy streets of a sleeping Way of Fire.

OoOoOoO

_Year One, AW_

"How are you doing?"

"Not so good." He glanced up at her from his desk, which was cluttered with maps, notices, plans, suggestions, and memorandums. The fire had long since died down, and it was cold in the Fire Lord's stateroom. Empty chairs and tables gave the chamber an almost ghostly aura. "I'm tired, Toph."

"I'd say so. You've been in here for hours. You do know the meeting's over, right?"

She stretched out languidly and took a seat, propping up her dirty feet on the table, as if she were ruler of the Fire Nation and not him. He did not mind so much. It was the way Toph Bei Fong was, and he liked her for her blunt and practical nature. It was a welcome relief from the half-truths and lies he had to put up with most of the time at the hands of his advisors and fellow countrymen.

"Why don't you take a break? Just forget that paperwork, and come down with me to town. Iroh's waiting for us at the tea-shop. We can have some fun, like we used to."

"I can't," he said, rubbing absently at his heavy eye-lids. He felt the deep bags beneath them.

"Why not?" Toph picked at a toe. "Seems to me like it'd be pretty darn easy."

"Well, it's not." He regretted how short and snappish he sounded, but the Fire Lord was exhausted. The dream of cultivating the Fire Nation, like a phoenix from its ashes, had once been appealing. Now it was only the cause of stress and doubts. "I have duties. My people are counting on me."

"Uh-huh. If you say so, Zuko," she said, in the most non-committing way he had ever heard.

There was an eerie silence crawling through the stateroom. Outside, he could hear the wind howling and remembered there was a storm billowing in from the east. He hoped the citizens of Mi Fei, a tiny little burg that had sprung up below the palace-city, would be safe during its torrential, icy rains.

Mi Fei was also where Iroh had set up _The Jasmine Dragon_, a tiny little tea-shop that managed to draw large crowds no matter the season.

"How is Uncle doing?" he asked.

A frown creased the girl's face. At thirteen, small and wiry for her age, she was still more childlike and fey than beautiful. He could easily see, though, that one day she would be very lovely.

"He misses you," she said. "He says you don't come to see him as much as you used to, and that he's not allowed to see you most of the time." The accusation was heavy and blunt, just like she and her element were. "Why's that?"

"I'm busy."

"Too busy for your uncle?"

The question, just as sharp and heated as the accusation, stung.

He turned away, eyes trailing over the mural he had had commissioned in the first weeks of his reign. Depicting the ancient days of the Fire Nation and firebending, Sun Warriors and dragons blazing across a wondrous landscape, it was a symbolic painting of his own hope for a brighter future. Whenever he looked at it, the Fire Lord remembered that his dream of ushering his country into an era of peace and kindness was possible.

So why did his throat ache so much? Why did he feel so…down and out, all the time? The painting was lost to him.

"Toph, do you think I am a good Fire Lord?"

"Huh?" It was not often that Toph, of all people, was caught off guard. The change in subject knocked her upside the head and she gaped for a long moment. Her misty eyes slipped right through him, but her attention was right on target. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I am a capable leader?" he said. "Do I…do I have it in me to be Fire Lord, and not just Crown Prince?"

"You're asking me this, _why_?"

"I just want to know what you think. It means a lot to me."

And it did. Toph was a very close friend, and one of the most important people in his life. She, and Uncle and Mai, had helped fill the void his mother's untimely death had wrought upon him.

"Well…" She pursed her lips, as a thoughtful haze settled over her face. "I don't know, Zuko. I mean, you've only been Fire Lord for little over half a year, right? Don't you think it's kind of early to be asking stuff like that?"

He sighed, wearily and disappointed. With whom, he was not sure. "Oh."

"But I think you've got it in you to be the best leader the Fire Nation's ever had," said Toph, pressing forward without a moment's hesitation. "You're strong, smart, and you care about your people over everything else. You're a good person."

Yawning, she cleaned out an ear with her pinky. "But you want to know the truth, Sparky? My opinion's shit. It doesn't count in the long run, no matter how nice and pretty it might sound to you. What really matters is if you believe in yourself or not. If you don't think you can do this, you'll never be a good Fire Lord."

Another silence breezed through the stateroom. Toph's face turned up towards his and, for a fleeting instant, the Fire Lord was sure she was really looking at him. "Well? Do you believe in yourself?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure," he said. It was the truth. He knew better than to lie to Toph. "I'm not sure of a lot of things lately."

When she did not say anything, he supposed she was waiting on him to continue.

"I've faced a lot of problems already, Toph. Not everyone amongst the noble houses agrees that I was given the title of Fire Lord, and not Uncle. Some think I'm not ready for the responsibility, and speak out against any measure I try to put into place. A lot people, a lot of common people, are afraid I will turn out just like my father. That his cruelty and hatred is in my blood."

He shivered involuntarily. He had been told, more than once, that he favored his father in looks. Was it so far off the mark to think he took after Ozai's heart as well?

"There are also those who think I lack the ambition of my father. There is the rebellion, loyalists of my father, and Azula--"

"Sokka and Suki are looking for her right now, in the Earth Kingdom," said Toph. He watched blotches of red splash across the bridge of her nose. The Fire Lord knew better than to tease her for it. It was a sore spot for Toph. "You know that. They'll find her."

"Maybe, maybe not," he muttered. "You know better than anyone just how big a place the Earth Kingdom is. There are many places she could hide, and Azula is crafty. And even if she is captured, what does it matter if her dreams and ideals live on in her followers? People are rising up, Toph. They're rising up against me, in some shape, form, or fashion."

His hands clenched into tight, white-knuckles fists. "There's possible civil war."

The tiny earthbender-he was constantly amazed that someone so powerful could be so small-snorted. "You sound surprised by that. What's your point?"

Upset that she did not seem to care about the magnitude of the problem, he lost his temper.

"What's my point? What's my point!? I've done everything possible to garner support, but nothing I do pleases them! I can't sleep at night because of all the work that's demanded of me, and the stress has made me ill. I hardly have time for Mai or Uncle anymore. I don't even have time for myself!"

The flames in the fireplace found new life.

"The other nations still don't even trust me or the Fire Nation. No one listens to me. No one supports me or my decisions. No one wants me as Fire Lord. Civil war, Toph! There could be a damn civil war! Tell me, why that should _not_ bother me!?"

"I didn't say that…"

"No. But I expected you, at least, to give a damn at least once in your life about something other than yourself."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you."

"Your help isn't all that helpful." Under his breath, he spat, "Stupid little badger-mole."

He regretted his words as soon as the taunt, so reminiscent of his sister, left his lips. It shocked him that he could even say something so hateful to his closest friend. As low as his voice had been, he knew she had heard it.

Glancing at her, he saw that, yes, she had, and she looked both hurt and betrayed. Part of him was horrified. Another, leaving a foul taste in his mouth once he recovered, was pleased that he had struck down such an exasperating little piece of-

No, no! His eyes, both good and scarred, clenched shut, and he took a deep breath. How could he have even begun to think something like that?

"Toph…I'm, I'm sorry…"

She sat up straight in her chair, feet thudding to the floor. The girl, pale eyes boring right into his skull, glared at him angrily.

"Well, surely you didn't expect all of this to be made of sunshine and fuzzies, did you?"

"Of course not!" he said. "I knew it was going to be difficult, from the very start. I had just hoped--"

"We just got out of a war, Zuko. A war that lasted over a hundred years! All the nations are rebuilding, recovering. Shit, you're trying to start a new era! That takes time and effort, and won't be happening overnight. No one said being the Fire Lord was going to be easy. You shouldn't expect it to be."

"I know. And I really am sorry, Toph." He meant it, and hoped she could feel that.

Toph spat off to the side. "Hey, don't apologize to me. Just suck it up and stop whining about every little obstacle life throws at you. Guess what? Nobody fucking cares about that, Zuko. All that really counts is whether or not you're willing to grow a pair and start doing something, anything. Start facing things head-on already, like a rock."

"I'm not an earthbender, Toph."

"Eh, a mere technicality, and nothing I'll hold against you," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "The point is the same. You can't please everyone. Got that memorized? Well? Say it!"

"I can't please everyone."

"Good. I'd give you a treat, but I don't have any." A wry smile danced across her lips. "But look, Zuko, I'm not saying not to worry about all this stuff. Just don't let it control you, or get you down. Keep on keeping on, right? Do what you think is best. You've got a good head on your shoulders. You _can_ do this. I believe in you, and so does Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, and Sokka. You've just gotta start knowing that yourself."

Toph leaned back in her chair. "And if I ever have to repeat all this mushy crap again to you, I'm going to kick your oblivious ass to kingdom come."

His mouth twitched and, unable to help himself, he grinned. "You certainly have a way with words, Toph. Sometimes, I wish you could be my advisor."

"That's another thing," she said, frowning. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this."

"What?"

"Your so-called advisors? You need to get rid of them, Zuko. I don't trust them one bit."

He worried the inside of his cheek, and tapped the pen he had been using on the desktop. "I can't just get rid of them, Toph. They are my advisors. They are helping me rebuild the Fire Nation."

"You don't sound too sure of that."

How in the hell did she catch so many nuances in a person's voice? Unwilling to let her know that she had managed to read his own worries, the Fire Lord said, "I need them. They know how to run things, and have influence with the nobles in the Fire Nation."

"So does your uncle. I know they're the reason he doesn't come to see you as much."

"Who told you that?" he asked, hands clenching into fists.

She sighed. "Iroh, you doofus. Who else? Hell, I barely manage to sneak past the guards they have posted around you all the time."

"You know why that's so. There could be assassins out to kill me."

"Sure. I look so much like the killing type. And your uncle secretly hates you, and has sided with your psychopath of a sister."

Toph shook her head. "Open up your eyes, Zuko! If you want to start heading in the right direction, get rid of those rats in your inner circle. They don't give a damn about you or the Fire Nation people. They're just using you to further their own agendas. All you are is a puppet to them. They whisper poison into your ears, and you don't even know it! Worse, you're even starting to sound just like them in your addresses and decisions."

Once again, the tiny earthbender, by some power undefined, was able to lock her glassy eyes with his amber. "When are you going to stop listening to them, and start listening to yourself?"

He did not know what to say. The only sound for a long time was the crackle of dying flames.

"So…" she said, uncomfortable with the silence. "Are you going to the tea-shop with me, and see Uncle, or not?"

The Fire Lord almost refused again-he had so much work to do!-but held his tongue. He looked at the mishmash of papers strewn across his messy desk.

They glared back hatefully at him, notes and suggestions he did not quite agree with, but his advisors insisted would help the Fire Nation and the common people; tattered atlases pinpointing possible locations of fortresses to combat enemies within their borders; and letters from the Avatar, about his peace-talks and diplomacy on the Fire Lord's behalf, and Sokka's latest updates on Azula. The papers blended together into a constant reminder of his doubts, his dreams.

But over their call, he heard his uncle's jovial laughter and Toph's loud, bawdy jokes, as they shared tea in _The Jasmine Dragon _and forgot the cares of the world, if only for just one night.

"I think I would like that," he said.

Toph flashed a wide, toothy grin. "Great! Let's go, Sparky, before one of your people figures out you're going to play hooky." She snickered. "Guess what? I know a secret passage."

"I honestly doubt you know of any secret passage that I am unaware of, Toph."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

He knew what that meant. Toph had made her own secret passages. How many, he really had no idea, though he imagined there were hundreds of crisscrossing tunnels she used on a daily basis, all interlocking with the natural wonders deep beneath the palace city.

His advisors would have a fit. Toph really was a destructive brat, but he would not have his little sister any other way.

OoOoOoO

_Year Four, AW_

"Excuse me?"

Zuko glanced up from his breakfast, scar flaming and working eye narrowed spitefully. His face contorted into something ugly, and he slapped an open palm against the table-top.

"Excuse me?" he repeated, glaring at Shin. His voice, a hiss of an agitated serpent, spilled from his lips like hot smoke. The Head of the Byakko Fortress shuddered. "Are you telling me this is the truth? She has escaped your Fortress?"

Shin gave a jerking nod. When the Fire Lord became angry, even the strongest of men and women lost their steel. "I'm afraid so, Highness. The report came just now, by messenger hawk, from Agent Raizon himself."

"How did this happen?" Zuko sat back in his chair, interlacing his fingers.

"The report did not say, Highness. It was quite hastily written, so as to reach you before you arrived in Hi Do this evening." The Agni Tachi agent rubbed the bridge of his nose. The room was a lot hotter than it had been moment earlier. "All we know is that the woman, Kaoru, was missing from her cell when it was checked this morning."

"I see."

"Shall we…shall we continue on to Hi Do then, Highness?"

The Fire Lord slammed to his feet, hands glowing with flames. "Of course we shall!" he roared. "I will get to the bottom of this, Shin. Those responsible will pay dearly."

_Yes, yes._ The hot breath of the dragon streamed down his neck. _No one takes what is yours, Fire Lord._

"Prepare the carriage. We leave immediately."

OoOoOoO

The streets of Hi Do were a variety of colors and pageantry. Hues of gold, reds, blues, and greens, the color of so many streamers and lanterns, danced overhead. Stalls, selling a mishmash of merchandise and souvenir, both cheap and expensive, lined the crosswalks and squares of each district. Players acted out fables and historical tales for the throbbing crowds, and their laughter and voices rang throughout the city. Travelers, from near and far, joined the citizens of the Way of Fire, and wore traditional garb and elaborate masks and costumes, and each home and business was decorated.

The Sun Festival was a joyous celebration of Fire Nation pride, and Hi Do, the original capital of the land of fire, held it most dear.

But Zuko, Fire Lord and Dragon of the West, paid the festivities no mind. His mood mirrored that of the aura of his destination, the dark and imposing Byakko Fortress. Looming over the west end of Hi Do, it was the only building that did not sport the colors and signs of the Sun Festival. As with its heart, it was gloomy and forbidding, and blotted out all happiness and pride in its sight.

He was allowed entrance immediately by a pair of agents. They bowed, not saying a word, led their nation's leader and the Fortress' general, Shin, to the towering pagoda that housed the offices of the Byakko Fortress' head agents. Raizon, second in command to Shin, met them with a somber look on his swarthy face.

"Fire Lord Zuko," he said, bowing. "May the grace of Agni be with you, and bless your life and those of your allies."

"What happened?" asked Zuko, ignoring the standard liberty that he should return the blessing, Fire Lord or no. "How is it that my seer was able to escape, and on your watch?" He did not grace the man with a name or title. He did not really have to.

"Ah…" Sweat beaded on Raizon's upper lip, and he visibly shook. The wrath of the Fire Lord was legendary and feared. It was no rumor when it was said he had killed bringers of less than good news, when the madness struck him. "We have few clues, Highness. The escape must have happened sometime during the night, after the last cell check, because she was still there at that time. Ah…"

"Yes…?" Zuko stared down the man. "You are not telling me something."

"Well, Highness, it is the strangest thing. The seer's cell was not empty when we discovered her escape."

"No?"

"No, Highness. There was an unconscious agent there. His name is Han, and he looked quite…rumpled, I should think. It was as if he had been in a fight."

Genuine surprise forced Zuko's brow to lift. Was this Lady Fortune smiling down on him, or was it yet another twist in his already distraught life? "Does he know anything?"

"Yes, Fire Lord. He does."

OoOoOoO

"All hail the Fire Lord!" The willowy man stood gracefully, and graced Zuko with a bow. Blood stained the bandage and gauze around his head. "May Agni bless you and your loyal ones, Fire Lord Zuko!" he said reverently, a thin smile dancing across his boyish face.

"You are Agent Han?" asked Zuko, taking the agent in. His robes were rumpled and stained by dirt and blood. In appearance, he looked very much like the gods-forsaken Avatar. The man's eyes, however, were deep and almost empty. He was a dangerous person, and symbolic of the agency of the Swords of Agni.

Han did not rise from his subservient gesture. "Yes, Fire Lord. I am Agent Han."

"I have been told you have information on the seer's escape."

The smile grew, and Han chuckled. "I do at that."


	10. Blue Dragon Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_**. **

**A/N: As promised, here is Chapter Ten. And, lo and behold, it is something of a quick update, too! If only they were all like this…**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully, this one will be just as enjoyable. I would also like to thank Artemis Rae. Without her help, this chapter, and this story, never would have gotten off the ground.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Ten: Blue Dragon Rising**

OoOoOoO

The agent stood. He moved stiffly and, when he lifted his face, the Fire Lord noticed a dark bruise coloring his jaw-line. Han still smiled, and almost shook with some suppressed pleasure.

"It is as you say, Highness. I do have information. I believe you will be quite pleased to hear of it."

"I will determine that for myself," said Zuko. He had no patience for foolish theatrics. "Tell me what happened. Why were you in the seer's cell?"

"I was waiting for the culprits." The agent's smile broadened. "And my suspicions were correct. The Dragons are to blame."

The Fire Lord frowned. The furrow in his brow made him look, if only for a moment, like his lost uncle. "Dragons?" he asked. "What Dragons?"

"Why, the ones who came yesterday to grace us with a visit, Highness," said Han. Zuko could not tell whether the man was mocking him or simply answering the question. "A man and a woman, remember?" Han did not look his leader in the eye, but leveled his gaze on Raizon. "They came on your orders, Highness."

His patience thinned. "I do not know what you are talking about. I did _not _send any Dragons to this Fortress."

Han nodded at the second-in-command. "Why not ask him, Highness?"

Zuko glanced at Raizon. The portly agent paled, flinching, and stared at his boots. "Explain," said the Fire Lord.

"It…it is, ah, as he says, Highness. Two Dragons came to the Byakko Fortress this time yesterday. They said they came in your name to…ah, prepare the escapee for her journey to our nation's capital."

Raizon fidgeted, fear blanketing his pudgy face, and stood at a weak attention. "And per your orders and mandates, Highness, we are never to question a Dragon who comes in your name, as he or she is your mouth. I allowed the two Dragons entrance, and took them to see the prisoner."

Han sneered. It was an ugly one, distorting his boyish features into something truly wicked. "And your foolishness was our undoing. Those so-called _Dragons_ are the ones responsible for freeing the old woman."

A hidden fire lit in the second-in-command's eyes. "Surely you are not blaming _me _for this! I was only following protocol, as you well know, Agent Han. As Swords and vassals to His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko, we are to respect any and all Dragons, no matter what their business, and _especially_ when they stand in stead for the Fire Lord. To do otherwise is sacrilege, a blasphemy! Perhaps my decision was a mistake in the long run, but do not dare question my duty."

"I warned you, didn't I?" asked Han. The deceptively youthful Sword stalked his superior like a ravenous predator. The devilish glint of a smirk tore into his face. "And yet you ignored me. You have allowed your sense of duty to blind you to common sense, and it has robbed His Majesty of a great victory, and a _prize_ he so greatly desires…"

"That was never my intention! And if you truly cared, Agent Han, you never would have hidden in that cell on your own. Your own greed has--"

"_Silence!" _said Zuko. His voice, a sharpened knife, cut through the battle of wills. His simmering temper was now just as deadly. "We have no time for this. _I_ do not have time for this. I only want the truth, and action. I want the woman and those responsible captured."

Han cleared his throat. The Fire Lord slid his gaze towards the agent. "You have more to say." It was not a question. "What is it?"

"I was getting to that, Highness," said Han, bowing his head. "I know that these two imposters were not Dragons, but members of the rebellion that has plagued Your Majesty's reign."

"Rebels, are you certain?" Shin spoke up for the first time. "How could they possibly have known about any of this? The seer was kept secret even amongst the highest ranks of the Agni Tachi, for just such a reason."

"I learned long ago never to underestimate the tenacity or the ability of the rebels, General Shin," said Zuko.

He clenched his jaw, and his face tightened. The ruler stroked a signet ring, dented and scratched by time. Uncle had given it to him on the day of his coronation. Along with the head ornament of the Crown Prince, it was a priceless artifact of the Royal Family. It was all he had left of his beloved uncle. Tears threatened to escape his eye.

_I miss you, Uncle._

"They have a way of stealing what is most precious from you," he whispered.

"Indeed, they do. And these were not just regular rebels either, Highness." Han's smile danced back onto his lips. "This is why I thought you might be pleased to hear of this, even given the circumstances. The imposter Dragons were, in fact, Sokka of the Water Tribe and the Blind Bandit, Toph Bei Fong. Well, the former Toph Bei Fong, at least."

Zuko drew in a sharp breath, his heart racing up to pound in his throat. A name throbbed, echoed, in his mind, and brushed that inner hurt and despair that he so readily hid from the rest of the world. It taunted him and red-hot rage crept into his gut, burning him all over.

_Toph Bei Fong…_

The dragon hissed in his ear and bore its teeth. _Her...,_ it snarled, golden eyes flashing in the dim light. Its tail slunk across his shoulders, as its sharp claws tore into his armored back. The scraping noise resonated alongside his heavy, wheezy breaths. _It was her…it was she who took your uncle, and now this! Curse this little piece of shit, curse her!_

_Toph Bei Fong…_

"_**I'll kill you! You'll pay for this. I swear to Agni, you'll pay for this! You stupid little bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

"Companions of the Avatar!" said Shin. "And so deep in the Fire Nation, too? Unbelievable…"

"Are you…are you sure about this, agent?" asked the Fire Lord. He did not recognize his own voice. It cracked and wavered. A sort of white-noise rang in his ears. His hatred for one girl-that damned, arrogant little brat!-made him physically ill. Zuko struggled not to let his emotions get the best of him, and forced a stony expression onto his scarred face. "This escape was masterminded by the warrior and the earthbender?"

"Oh yes, Highness. I am quite sure of it. I fought with the girl myself."

A white-hot iron branded his thoughts. It flared out of control, and his fiery eyes latched onto the agent. "You what?" asked the Dragon of the West, heat and smoke trailing past his lips and nostrils. A sense of…_betrayed possessiveness_ clutched his heart. The pang ached. "You fought with her? You fought with Toph?"

Her name slipped past his mouth, almost unbidden, and sounded almost gentle. The Fire Lord remembered all too well that once, in his ignorance, he had been close to the earthbender. It sickened him to this very day, but he was not so arrogant as to deny the truth. He simply used the horrible knowledge to make him stronger, and to remind himself of just how devious and despicable the girl truly was at heart.

"Yes, Highness, I did. After becoming suspicious of the two Dragons, that Raizon so foolishly allowed entrance into our Fortress, I placed the woman in a new cell, and lay in wait in her old one."

Han stepped back, spanning his arms, and showed off his injuries. The bruise was a mess of yellow and blackish purple in the light. Blood stained his robes.

"As you can see, I was not disappointed. My plan worked. The girl came right in without a second thought. She put up a good fight and, I am sorry to say, managed to escape after knocking me unconscious. Thus my reasons for being in the cell."

"Unfortunate, that," said Shin. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. It was uncomfortably warm in the interrogation room.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not." The ugly smiled pushed itself back to the surface, and the agent chuckled. "She may have wiggled free, but she will not get far. I can assure you of that, Highness."

"And why is that?" asked the General of the Byakko Fortress, when Zuko did not pose the question himself. The Fire Lord stood, stark and statue still, in the midst of the Agni Tachi agents. "Was she injured?"

"Oh, more than just injured. I laced my dagger with fire root and poisoned her."

An almost inhuman screech resounded and bounced off the rafters of the room. A blistering heat snapped into being and rolled off the leader of the Fire Nation in waves of uncontrolled emotion. _"You what!?"_

Before anyone could move or even think, Zuko was on the agent and, in a whirlwind of flame and curses, slammed Han into the wall. His ringed hand gripped the trembling man around the neck. A pained wince flashed across Han's face.

"_You poisoned her!?"_

The dragon roared in his ears, hissing and spitting. _Fool, fool, fool! Scum of the earth! She is ours, ours, ours, not yours!_

"_Poisoned with fire root, Agent Han!?"_

For the first time, the cocky agent lost his self-assured persona, and true fear snaked into his empty eyes. "Y-yes, Highness," he said. His voice was no more than a whisper. The Fire Lord's hand cut into his windpipe. "I-I did. But only to take her out, so that she could--"

"_Fool! Fire root is the most deadly of our nation's poisons!" _Heat sparked from Zuko's palm and bit into Han's flesh. The small bit of firebending easily burned the man, and a scream tore from Han's lungs. The Fire Lord paid the Sword's agony no mind. It meant nothing to him. Only _she_ did, only _her _and nothing more. _"You could very well have killed her!"_

"I only used a small dose, Highness. I swear! Please, Highness, have mercy! I beg you, do not--"

The flames of a maddened firebending master slapped Han again, this time across the face. He howled and struggled, but found no escape from the enraged Zuko's grasp.

"A small dose, you say? _Only_ a small dose?" he asked. A terrible grin, mocking and hateful, cut his face in half and showed off his teeth in a feral snarl. Cool laughter smoked from his chest. "That girl is no bigger than a flame-mite. She's nothing but a tiny rat. Even your _small _dose of fire root would be enough to kill her. Kill her agent, _kill_ her! She could be dead! Dead, you damned idiot, _dead_!"

Zuko threw Han to the unforgiving floor. Before the agent could scramble away or stand, the Fire Lord pressed his boot onto the small of Han's back. He dug the iron-tip into the man's skin. "Fool…"

Blistering rage, that ugly hatred that plagued him all of his waking moments, dimmed his senses. The only thing he could think about was _her_, her and her alone, and that utterly wretched feeling of complete loss.

A lost opportunity! She could have been his! Once again, that accursed, nasty bastard child of a badger-mole had eluded his grasp.

And there was only one person to blame: this greedy, stupid agent, with his fake smiles and empty eyes. _How dare he…how dare he! _growled his only constant companion. The blue dragon's hot breath grazed his ear and trailed down his neck. _How dare he try and take away what is yours!?_

"How dare you," he hissed, repeating its words through clenched teeth. The Fire Lord shook underneath the burden of his emotions. "How dare you steal what is mine! That girl does not belong to you. She is mine! She will always be mine! _MINE!_ Did you think yourself so impressive and clever as to try and take her away from me, Agent Han? Well, _did you_!?"

Zuko put all his weight down on his leg. Blood oozed from beneath his boot, and the agent groaned. "I meant no harm…" said Han. His terror, as well as a hint of indignation, made his voice tremble. "I swear, Highness, I was only doing my duty-_AARGH!_"

"Your duty, Agent Han?" said Zuko, grounding his boot deeper and deeper. He reveled in the man's pathetic whimpers. It was justice. No one took what rightfully belonged to him. Even a Sword of Agni, his chosen and beloved few, did not dare to steal away his desires. "Your duty, is that it? Your _duty_, Agent Han, is to serve me. You serve _me_ and _me_ alone, not you and your personal satisfactions. And, in facing her, in trying to take her for your very own trophy, you betrayed me and my destiny. Hear this, all of you!"

The Fire Lord glanced up and glared at the two other agents. Shin and Raizon had watched the scene with fascinated horror. They did not have the courage to speak, much less try and appease their leader's violent wrath. It pleased Zuko to know he commanded such raw power. Even men several years his senior feared him because of that strength.

"Let this be a lesson to you, and everyone else. That girl belongs to me. _I _will be the one to strike her down in battle. _I _will be the one to rip her apart and take away everything and everyone she cares about. _I _will be the one that shall utterly and completely destroy her. _I_ will be the one to rain justice upon her head. _Me!_ No one else has the right to touch her. Toph is my _possession_. She is mine and mine alone, and anyone who tries to take that away from me will pay most dearly."

He stepped back and kicked Han in the rib-cage. "Take this traitor away. Put him in the stocks. I want him to be punished for his actions."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko," said Shin. He motioned at unseen observers. "It will be done."

"But, Highness!" sputtered Han, empty eyes widening. Oh, but they were not so empty anymore, were they? He did not attempt to fight the Agni Tachi agents who came to take him into custody. "What of Raizon?" An angry, hateful leer bore into the second-in-command. "It is his fault you lost the woman, not mine! He is the one who let the rebels in--"

Zuko cracked the man across the jaw with the back of his hand. The signet ring opened a bloody gash.

"Shut-up!" he snarled. "The woman is nothing compared to the girl. As it is, it is because of your negligence, your refusal to call in assistance to capture the imposters, that both of them were able to escape in the first place. And because of that greed, my Toph may be dead."

He leaned forward, his hot breath scalding the bleeding Han's face. "And if she is dead, you may trust Agni that you will take her place in my fury. The second of this Fortress may have made an error in judgment, but your sin is _unforgivable_. Take him away!"

The disgraced agent was led away, leaving the three men-two silent and one still smoldering with barely controlled passion-alone.

"Ah, sir," said Raizon, breaking the eerie quiet. "As of now, we have agents searching the city and nearby villages. We will find the prisoner and the rebels, and anyone else who might have, ah, aided them. I can, ah, promise you that."

"Yes, yes, she will be found." Zuko massaged his aching temples with one hand. "She will be found, and she will be mine." His golden eyes, one wide the other scarred, snapped up. "The Dragoness will be brought in to hunt them down."

Shin's brow lifted into his hairline. "The Dragoness, Your Majesty?" The very mention of the leader of the Dragon unit, the right-hand to Zuko himself in ruling the Agni Tachi, was more than enough to lay an unpleasant chill on the lesser agents. Even General of a Fortress feared and respected the Dragoness. "But it will take at least two days for her to travel to Hi Do. The fugitives will have a good head start."

"It does not matter." Zuko chuckled, the lilting note at odds with his fiery temper. "The girl is poisoned, remember? If she survives, and I do so hope she does, she will be a useless burden to that peasant and old woman. The Dragoness will find them wherever they hope to hide. There will be nowhere left to run."

_Do not worry, Uncle. I will avenge your death. I promise._

OoOoOoO

_Late Year 2 AW_

"So, even you now stand against me?"

It was sweltering in the Fire Lord's stateroom. The last days of summer did little to erase the hot weather that forever graced the Fire Nation. It mirrored the scene, the very dispositions, playing itself out in the hallowed hall.

Fire Lord Zuko stared down at the impudent earthbender. He wished she had not jumped to her feet, or barged into the meeting for that matter. He really did. It hurt.

Toph was by no means tall, but her presence was larger than life. Surrounded by Fire Nation delegates and advisors, she stuck out like a sore thumb. And yet, somehow, she was proud and powerful, the very heart and soul of the room. Frowning, her glassy eyes latched onto his by uncanny, almost unsettling, means.

He was not entirely surprised. The little freak had never been normal.

"Well, of course I'm standing against you!" she said. "What'd you expect? Whenever you do something stupid, you can't think I'd just take it lying down, do you?"

"You dare speak so to His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko?" Ming, a member of his cabinet, stood. Her face, jagged by time and hardship, drew up into a monstrous glare. "Show some respect or hold your tongue, child!"

Sai, a middle-aged man with graying hair, clicked his tongue. "Now, now, Ming, settle down. We can hardly expect an Earth Kingdom barbarian to know about manners, now can we?"

The advisors and many of the nobles-his supporters, naturally-gathered at the summit laughed. Once upon a time, Zuko might have taken up for Toph, demanded that they apologize and beg her forgiveness.

He no longer did. He realized, sadly, that he probably never would.

Toph reddened, clutching her tiny fists, but somehow managed not to fall into the goading. It was an amazing feat of either pure confidence or exasperating stubbornness. Surely she knew she was alone and fighting an uphill battle. None in the stateroom, save one old man, looked on her with anything but contempt.

"You can't do this, Zuko," she said.

"You will address me as Fire Lord or Highness. And I think you will find that I can and will do this. You have no right to tell me what or what not to do, badger-mole."

"But you're making a mistake!" Nope, she was not backing down. He hated her for it. "You can't bring your nation together by tearing it apart!"

The Fire Lord slammed a fist into his desk. "I am doing this for the good of the Fire Nation. You cannot defeat dissent with kind words, no matter what your beloved Avatar preaches. Those means never work in the long run. Rebellion and cowardice must be destroyed by force! These measures will ensure that, and bring about peace. Why can't you understand that?"

"What about the common people?" she demanded. "You know, the folks you're _supposed_ to be protecting?"

"I _am_ protecting them! This is what I am doing!"

"Um, no, you're not. You'll just be hurting them, Zuko. You'll drive them away and make things even more worse than they already are! Don't you think you being an asshole will come back to bite you in the butt? That's what the rebellion wants, idiot! Not to mention you'll probably just alienate the other nations with your stupid bender registration and travel restrictions. And you want to bring _them _back?"

A growl slipped from the depths of his throat. "I am doing nothing of the sort. How dare you suggest--"

"Then what do you call it? Sure, they've got another name, but it's the same thing. You won't be making peace with these guys. You'll just create fear, like Long Feng did!"

Toph took a deep breath. "I know you want to do what is right, but trust me, Sparky, this just isn't it. This ain't a utopia, it's a dystopia."

"Oh, and you are so knowledgeable when it comes to running a country? You don't know anything!" Zuko sneered, and twisted the sword in her heart even deeper. "How could you? You're not an heiress anymore, no noble of your precious kingdom of dirt and mud. Not since your own family tossed you out like yesterday's garbage."

The blind girl gasped, and looked the most hurt he had ever seen her. Long ago, he might have felt bad for trampling over her feelings in such a callous way. Not anymore, though. Not when she turned against him _first_ and fought against his wishes to _help_ his land.

"That is enough, Fire Lord Zuko." The old man, his voice cracked and weak with age, stood from his seat. He joined Toph in the middle of the room, as if to protect her from another onslaught of angry, hateful words. "You should know better than this. She is right, and you know it in your heart."

"Uncle…" Zuko's ire passed away, only to be replaced by something else entirely. _Betrayal._ "I thought you, of all people, would support me."

"I do support you, Fire Lord Zuko, and I always will," said Iroh. "Do not mistake me. But what she speaks is truth. This is not the way to go about defeating your opponents."

"And how would you suggest I do it, then? Through tea parties and cookies, maybe?" he asked. He immediately regretted having snapped at his beloved uncle. "I am sorry, Uncle…"

The young leader sighed. "For too long, I have been lax in my calling. I have been weak, and that is why so many have spoken against me and my reign. I must be firm if I am to change that, to gain respect. You know as well as I do that for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. I cannot win a civil war and bring our nation back together with peaceful means alone. I must fight back."

"Yes, by all means, fight back! You are the Fire Lord, and your people are counting on you. But do not punish the innocent for this, Fire Lord Zuko. Please, I beg of you, think about what you are doing before you go through with this."

Toph, her voice a little hoarse, said, "Believe your uncle, Sparky. You know he's right. Stop listening to _them_!" She gestured at his advising cabinet lined up at his back. "All they are is yes-men and worse. They'd probably fuck you if they thought it would push their little agendas along or make you happy."

"How dare you!" "Impudent brat!" "Damn Earth Kingdom cur!"

The slew of curses was flung from the cabinet, and Toph flashed them a rude hand sign for their troubles.

"You once told me you wanted to be a good Fire Lord," she said. Her eyes had lost contact with his, but there was little doubt her attention was focused on Zuko. "And I said you had it in you. Don't mess it up by doing something so stupid!"

"And you once told me you would be with me through everything!" His voice cracked. "Was that a lie, Toph? Maybe it was, after all, and you never were a true friend. All you've done lately is insult me and stood against everything I try to do. Worse, you've dragged Uncle into it. It is as they say: if you are not for me, you are against me."

Toph stiffened. "And maybe you're just like your father after all."

It all happened in slow motion. Chair flying back as he shot from his seat, Zuko ushered into a basic firebending stance. All he wanted then and there was to hurt her, make her take back what she had said. He released a stream of flames at the girl. She would never be able to react in time, and he saw her useless eyes widen in that split-second of recognition.

And then Iroh was in front of her, and the fire was gone. Gasps echoed in the stateroom, and those gathered recovered from their shock. The Dragon of the West glared at the Fire Lord. Despair framed his wrinkled features.

"You disappoint me, nephew. Let's go, Toph. We will leave."

"You choose _her_, then?"

Zuko felt his heart being ripped in two. A long lost part of him was horrified by what he had just done. He had allowed his hurt feelings and emotions to control his actions, something no true leader should ever do. Most of all, he hated having pained his uncle. It was why Iroh's words were far more agonizing than any physical wound could ever hope to be.

"Oh, of course you do," he said. "That is all you have ever done, ever since you let that flea-bitten mongrel live in our palace."

"Zuko, enough!" said Iroh, angry now. "That is unfair, and unlike you. We both wanted her to stay here. She needed a home, and love."

"I lived without my father's love for years! Why can't the _greatest earthbender in the world_ do the same?" asked Zuko, mockingly.

Toph flinched and managed to look almost pathetic, as a whirlwind of emotion fluttered across her face. Anger, hurt, disbelieving… "I'm only trying to help," she said. "Don't you get that?"

"I don't _need_ your help. I don't even _want_ your help," he snapped. "Not anymore. You ruin everything."

Turning away from her, he pleaded silently with Iroh. _Stay._ _Stay with me, please._ "I am sorry, Uncle, but I am going through with what I think is best. I must do what is necessary to protect what I hold dear, no matter what the cost. Uncle…"

He swallowed the hard lump that had lodged in his throat. All eyes, even an unseeing pair, were upon him. "It is either her, or me and your country. Take your pick."

"Then I pick her."

A cold wind brushed Zuko's face. Disbelief made him sick to his stomach. "Uncle…"

The former Prince squeezed the girl's shoulder. Toph shook out of her shock. "Come, Toph. Let's go home, shall we? I am tired, and we haven't shared a cup of jasmine tea in a while. We are no longer needed here."

Toph gave a jerking nod. She passed a fleeting, blind glance Zuko's way, and sighed. "Okay."

They walked, together, to the double doors that led from the Fire Lord's stateroom. A hushed silence had fallen over the meeting hall. Iroh glanced up, once last time, at Zuko. Sadness made the old general's eyes glisten.

"I will always love you, nephew. That will never change. But I cannot support you in this. Please understand. Good-bye."

_Good-bye…_

…_Good-bye…_

…_Good-bye_

The Dragon of the West and the Blind Bandit were gone. Zuko was left _alone_ and _forgotten_. He fought back hurt, angry tears, as his throat ached and his body felt lighter than a feather. Fire Lords were not supposed to cry.

He was only trying to do what was right. Didn't they realize that? Why did they have to abandon him? Why did she…?

_How could you, Toph? How could you take him away from me? _

"Highness, shall we put the measures into place, then?" asked an advisor. His name escaped the ruler for the moment.

Zuko straightened, and pressed his signet ring into the warm wax. "Yes. _All_ of them, including the higher tax rate on crops." He stamped an insignia into one of many papers. "And the Agni Tachi must be created quickly. As of now, the Swords of Agni will protect and serve our nation."

OoOoOoO

_Year 4 AW_

Two days passed in Hi Do, as the Fire Lord awaited the arrival of the Dragoness. He isolated himself from any and all contact, and ignored the Sun Festival that brought the city to life each day. Night by night, he heard the sounds of merriment and laughter. It burned him up inside.

It was a cruel sort of irony. How was it that they, the commoners, could be so happy, so joyous, and he, the very Fire Lord, so lonely and hurting? He knew the answer. Just as she had stolen his uncle, just as she had instigated the horrors of rebellion, she haunted his waking moments, too.

But once she was gone…he would be happy again. He was sure of it.

On the third day of his stay in the Way of Fire, Zuko received a missive that the Dragoness was at the city gates. A spark of hope, almost forgotten to the wearied ruler, flared in his chest.

Moments later, he met a coach at the entrance to the Byakko Fortress. An armored figure, the symbol of the Agni Tachi Dragons blazing across the breastplate, emerged from the small carriage.

"Welcome to Hi Do, my Dragoness," he said. "You are well, I hope."

The leader of the Dragons bowed gracefully, her forehead touching the dirt. "Yes, Fire Lord. Thank you. And may Agni shower blessings onto you and your reign."

"And may Agni do the same for you, beloved sister."

"You called for me, Fire Lord?" she said, standing. Her voice was muffled by the dragon mask.

"Yes. Are you ready to make a certain Water Tribe peasant pay for your humiliation?"

She laughed, and the Dragoness removed her mask. A young woman, dark haired and pale, her golden eyes shining in the morning sun, smiled at him. A scar, an old battle-wound now paled by several years, cut across her temple and the bridge of her nose.

"Why, brother dear," said Azula, "I thought you would never ask."


	11. Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Finally, I bring you chapter eleven. I apologize for the long wait. Blame my laziness and graduation, all of which have slowed down my writing process considerably. Now that I have some free time, though, I plan to devote a lot more time to this story.**

**This chapter has the last batch of flashbacks for quite a while, and it ends the small arc I have been doing the past few chapters involving Iroh, Zuko, and Toph. A word of warning, though: there is one out of place. It makes the most sense where it is, and I did not like placing it in chronological order. I will give a timeline at the end to help you guys out, I promise.**

**A huge thanks goes out to, you guessed it, Artemis Rae. Your help and opinions on this story are always, always appreciated, and I am grateful for all you do.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Eleven: Loss**

OoOoOoO

Wailing. Long, loud moans. Sobs.

"She's getting worse." He sounded frantic. "Spirits, Kaoru, she's getting worse!"

_It's not me. I'm not crying. I never cry…_

Coolness touched her brow. "Easy, child, easy, calm down. That's a good girl."

OoOoOoO

_Leave this home and never return. From this point onward, I deny you. The Bei Fongs do not have a daughter_.

Her throaty sobs, wrenching and almost painful, echoed loud and clear in the tunnels. Pushing herself against the rock wall, she hid her face in her knees, shoulders shaking violently, and held herself with trembling hands. Nose running and eyes hot with tears, it was hard for her to breath.

She had been here before, once upon a time. These tunnels were as familiar to her as her own house. _Here_, she had found herself. She had learned earthbending, _here_, deep in the heart of her beloved element.

The earth had always been her refuge. It was sturdy and unyielding, and comforted her when she fell or needed something, anything, to lean on. But now, even the earth failed her, and she felt incredibly lost and vulnerable.

Nothing was right. Nothing, nothing at all was right. Alone, despised, the shame of a father…_this_ was her fate. There was no changing it. She had been railing against truth all her life, fighting and denying and hoping for a sweet lie that would always be better than that truth.

Not even her best friend, off on an adventure with the perfect girl, cared. It had been hard enough to be left behind by them all, but this? This was the final blow. It had taken her out like no warrior had ever managed to do.

She had finally fallen. And no one was there to catch-

"Toph…"

She jolted, a little, in surprise. She had not even sensed him coming until he was right there. The girl blamed her tears, and struggled to wipe them away before he could see. It did little good. The pitch of his heartbeat told her that he had seen her in her misery.

"How did you find me?" she asked. Her voice sounded so…_unlike_ her, even to her own ears. She barely even recognized herself.

"You weren't that hard to find, dear," said Uncle.

Oh, that was right. She had used bending to get to these caves. Toph figured she had been none too discreet or masterful about it, either. It was hard to concentrate on anything when you were caught up in your emotions. It made things pretty messy.

Toph took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, little one, do you even really have to ask?" She felt his weight shift, and then he was sitting beside her. "I've come to be with you."

"Why?" she said. "Why would you…"

"Because no one should ever be alone," he said. "And, besides, I care about you. How could I not come after you?" The old man's voice, cracking with age, lowered. "It is late, and I was starting to worry."

Somehow, she just knew he was taking in her ragged, grimy appearance. She had run through a bramble thicket on the way to the caves, and the nasty thorns had torn at her arms, legs, and pretty clothes. She had made sure to dress up nice, just this once, for her homecoming. Now she probably looked more like a street urchin than an heiress.

It was just as well. Wasn't that _exactly_ what she was now?

Her eyes burned with threatening tears, so Toph scrubbed angrily at them in the hopes of keeping herself from weeping. But Iroh held her arm and dragged her hand away from her face.

"It is okay to cry sometimes, Toph."

"No! No, it's not!" she wailed.

She broke down again, chest heaving and entire body trembling as she sobbed. Toph hid her face in her free arm.

"It's not okay! It's not! I-I can't cry, I s-shouldn't cry! It's all m-my fault, Iroh! All my fault! If I had just come back s-sooner, if I had w-wrote more, or something, a-anything, this n-never would've happened!"

"Don't say that," he said. "It is not true, not at all. This is not your fault, Toph."

"Isn't it though!?"

Bitter, hurt, angry thoughts swarmed within her. It ached something terrible. The earth shook beneath her feet, but she paid it little mind. Right now, she really did not care if she was buried alive. The only thing that really kept her from going through with it was because he was there.

"I ran away. I ran away! I ran away, and now they don't want me. They never wanted me, no one else wants me around either, not my friends, not _him_, no one, and it's because there's something wrong with me!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Uncle grabbed her by the shoulders, and gave her a firm, hard shake. His actions matched his ferocious voice. She had little choice but to listen. "That's enough, Toph. Now you listen to me. Listen!

"This is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. How could you even think that, dear?" he said. "If anyone is to be blamed, it is your father, who has allowed his own hurt to lash out at someone he really does love. Perhaps even Zuko and I should take responsibility. We might have arranged for you to go home sooner, but we didn't. But you were not, and never will be, at fault.

"And there is certainly nothing at all wrong with you. You are a very special young lady, as I'm sure your friends would attest to full-heartedly. You have done many, many great things in your short life, and have turned what could have been a disability into a great and admirable triumph. Toph, dear, you are amazing. Don't ever doubt that!"

Toph choked, as fresh sobs clogged her nose and burned in her chest. She could barely speak, now; her voice was little more than a ragged whisper. "But it doesn't matter, does it? I'm all alone…"

"Oh, child," said Uncle. His rough fingers wiped her cheeks, and held her face. "You are never alone. Never, I promise."

She did not know how long she sat there, crying into Uncle's shoulder in those ancient tunnels, but it did not matter. He held her close, soothing her back with his hand, and did not say a word. He did not have to. His actions spoke loud enough for the blind girl to hear.

It was cold and late when they left the badger-mole dens. Toph stuck close to Iroh, with uncharacteristic clinginess. She had cried herself out, by now, but her face was still crumpled and broken with silent tears. She clutched his strong, wrinkled hand with both her own.

"Let's go home, dear," said the old man.

She only nodded, and followed the Dragon of the West back to his tea-shop miles away from the estates she could no longer call home. Toph Bei Fong became Toph, no longer Bei Fong, the surrogate daughter to Iroh and princess, by title, of the Fire Nation.

OoOoOoO

"Ah, she dreams."

"Huh? She's having nightmares?"

"Perhaps not nightmares," said the old woman. "More like…relived memories…just as painful…back in the past"

"Sokka…Sokka, don't leave me alone…"

Fingers brushed away the wetness. "Don't cry, Toph. Please don't cry. I'm right here."

A lilting melody. He was singing to her.

OoOoOoO

"Uncle!"

She ran towards the fallen form she knew to be the Dragon of the West. Screams and shouts rang in the smoky air as soldiers swarmed the outpost. The ground beneath her feet seemed to sob. Heat and blood rained from the sky.

Ignoring the danger, the turmoil, she slammed forward, desperately trying to reach him in time.

She had to save him. She just had to…

But she knew, deep down, it was too late. The closer she got to where he had fallen, the more the horrible, horrible truth struck her. His heart was slowing. The beat was no longer a steady war drum, but erratic and weak. It struggled and so did he. She could feel the very life drain, float away, from him.

"Uncle!" she cried again.

It was strange. He really wasn't her uncle, but she loved him. She couldn't remember when she had started calling him that. All she knew was that she could think of him no other way. The Dragon certainly had never seemed to mind, for which she was grateful. She needed that acceptance, that care, for who she really and truly was.

She fell and kneeled before him. Fighting back tears, and an aching throat, she ran trembling fingers over his chest and shoulders. She felt nothing but blood and scorched flesh. The smell was horrible and his breathing was raspy, just as inconsistent as his fading heartbeat.

The Dragon, the mighty man of the West, was dying.

Words failed her, for the first time in her life. Everything, and nothing, swirled maniacally about her. Her emotions, grief and pain, fear and anger, raged through her entire body. No…no…this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

His voice called to her. Although weak, and failing, it broke past the fog that was settling over her. "Toph, is that you?"

She nodded. "Yes." She took his hand and squeezed it. The battle roared about them, but she paid it no mind. She focused solely on the man before her. "It's me, Uncle."

"I'm glad." The Dragon's voice failed him and he gave a shuddering sigh. She was afraid he had left her, _alone_, when he spoke again. His voice was growing weaker, lighter, a whisper in the wind. "I'm glad I got to see you…one last…"

"Don't talk like that!" she said, fiercely. "You're gonna…you're gonna…"

But she could not say it. She could not lie. She hated lies. He was dying, leaving to rest in the Spirit World, and there was nothing she could do about it. The man knew it, too.

"I'm sorry," she said. Hot tears ran down her smudged, sooty cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Iroh."

His hand gripped hers, with surprising strength, and he groaned. "No, don't say that," said Iroh. "No one is to blame for this…"

She nearly scoffed and said, yes, there _was_ someone to blame for this, and it was that stupid-ass nephew of his. But the girl could not do that. Not to him. He loved the Fire Lord like a son. He could hardly bear the thought that Zuko was not the boy he once knew. Hearing that would cut him to the heart.

No…she would not hurt Iroh like that. Not ever. Leave him with the dream. Some lies were better than the truth, weren't they?

"Toph…?" he said.

"Yes?" she said, now whispering herself. She hoped he heard her. It was awfully loud. The hiss of fire sang all around her and the smell of smoke hung over the small outpost. The battle was not over. No one had noticed a great one had fallen.

He did, thankfully. "Please…promise me…? Promise me something?"

"Anything," she said, immediately. She would do anything for the man who had been more of a father to her than her own. "What is it?"

"Promise me…" he said, trailing away. He was barely breathing, now, and she felt his heartbeat wither away to a ripple. "Promise me, Toph…save Zuko."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. What? _Save_ Zuko? What did he mean by that? His mortal wound must have made him delirious, she told herself. He didn't know what he was saying. Even so, the girl listened, and clenched his hand once more.

"Save Zuko, please. Help him," he said. She heard tears in his cracking voice. "He's a good boy, Toph. He really is. He's just…lost. Please, save him, for me. I love him…like a son. Save him…bring him back. Please? For me, Toph? Save him…"

"I will," she said. How she was going to do that, she really had no idea. But the fading Dragon needed to hear this. He needed a last wish, a hope that would last through death. "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to save him, Iroh."

Relief flooded through the old man's vibrations. It struck her unaware and she gasped. "Thank-you, Toph," he said. "Thank-you so much. I know you can do it. You're a good girl. Great things await you in life."

She felt his other hand brush her cheek. The gesture of affection, of life, was not lost on her. Iroh had always been a jolly man. His emotions were easily felt. Still…

"If I had had a daughter, I could only hope she would have been as good a child as you are…"

"Uncle…" she said. Once again, words, the right ones, were lost to her, as his own touched her so very deeply. Knowing what had to be done, she kissed his cheek, and said, "I love you, too, you stupid old man…."

He laughed, for the last time. "I'll watch over…over…" he said.

His voice failed him. He released a shaking breath, jolted, and was still. He didn't move again. His breathing stopped, wisped away into the nothingness that was the sky, and his heartbeat dulled away.

Iroh, the Dragon of the West, Uncle and friend alike, was gone forever.

Toph cried, hard. Her chest ached, her throat closing up, and she could hardly "see" anything. Not even the ground beneath her knees and feet seemed to be real. It was all an illusion, a dream, and she was floating away. Time seemed to slow, and it pressed against her, as she wailed against his chest, nose running and tears hot and streaming, and mourned the loss of someone she had loved so very much.

"Uncle?"

She started. There was no mistaking that voice. Not far away, she could feel his echoing vibrations. The emotion was easily felt, too, as it raged and burned about him like the fire he commanded.

_Oh no_.

Zuko screamed and she backed away, covered in blood and mud and face stained with tears, her own heart thudding painfully against her chest. He was running towards his uncle, his second and true father, now, horrified and just as lost as she was, footsteps stumbling and entire body quaking, trembling, with feeling. The young leader fell before the fallen hero and held his stiff body close to his chest.

"Zuko…" she said, taking a cautious step towards him.

She remembered when he had attacked them in that abandoned town, years ago, when Iroh had fallen before. This time, there was no getting back up. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, I'm so sor-"

"_You."_

She was shocked, and, yes, terrified by the utter hatred, the outright loathing, in his voice. It was a mere whisper, but it was powerful, and it forced her stumbling back. The girl could feel his eyes on her. The glare was harsh, demanding, and maddening. It struck her like no physical blow could ever hope to.

"You…" he said again. "You did this…he's gone, all because of you…" His voice was steadily growing higher in pitch, until it no longer resembled the young man who had fought by her side at the end of the Hundred Year War. It sounded like a wailing spirit, not Zuko, her friend and almost-older brother. "You did this…it's because of you he's dead!"

"I…no, Zuko, it wasn't-"

"I'll kill you!" he screamed.

A loud hiss that cracked and simmered followed the threat. Toph yelped, painfully, when something hot and biting slammed into her shoulder. She had not even felt him move.

The girl fell and scrambled back, shaking. There was no way she could talk to him now, not when he was this consumed by his fury and grief. Holding her injured shoulder, she stood, and ran.

For once in her life, Toph Bei Fong could not face things-head on. Not this. Not now. Not when she was hurting, too.

"_I'll kill you!"_ he shrieked, throwing fire at her as she fled the battle-field. The flames roared above her head. The echo of his screams could be heard even over the pitch of battle. _"You'll pay for this. I swear to Agni, you'll pay for this! You stupid little bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

OoOoOoO

"I think we're over the worst of it now. She'll be fine. She just needs rest."

"Okay." Warm blankets covered her shaking body. "I'm going to stay with her, just in case she needs anything."

"Very well, dear. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Footsteps danced away. A door shut, somewhere, and the sound echoed all around.

He held her hand, his rough thumb caressing her fingers. The gentleness behind the gesture surprised her. She struggled to open her eyes, to speak, but could not.

She was so tired.

OoOoOoO

The last plumes of the funeral pyre danced into the sky, though the smell of smoke and incense remained. For a brief, fleeting moment, she was almost glad that they had never found the body. The stench would have been horrible.

As soon as she thought that, Toph felt sick. That was a _horrible_ thing to be happy about. She was ashamed of herself.

Her mind was made up. The soaking wet cloth at her shoulder, where he had cried into during the service, was more than enough to convince her of that. Now all she had to do was let him know. He deserved that much from her, after all he had done.

Toph found Uncle in what remained of the funeral crowd. Many had come to pay their respects to the Kyoshi Warrior leader, but several had slipped away soon after the last rites. That fact, coupled with her innate ability to recognize instantly anyone she was familiar with, made it easy for her to track the man down. She could hear his heartbeat from a mile away.

"Hey, Uncle," she said. Toph greeted him with all the familiarity and love of a child for her father. They were that close. "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can, dear." Almost reading her mind, he asked, "How is he doing?"

"Not so good. That's what I want to talk to you about."

Scratching her cheek, she felt out her best friend and closest companion, though they had not spoken to one another for some time. Sokka was still standing by the altar that had held Suki's most precious belongings: her fans, her sword, and second uniform. Silent as the grave, he was trembling, enough so that she could sense it even from here.

She saw his hidden tears.

"I think I need to stay with him, Uncle," she said, at last, turning her face up to where she hoped Iroh's face was. "He's hurting, and he should have someone with him, now more than ever. Aang and Katara are so busy nowadays, anyway, and I really don't mind looking out for him…"

"It sounds as if you have already made your decision."

"Yeah, I have." Toph took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know I haven't stayed with you all that long, and I really do appreciate everything you've done. I don't know what I would've done, or where I would've gone, without you, gramps. But…well, he needs me now, and no one deserves to be alone."

Iroh was quick to reply and reassure her. "Yes. That is true. You do know what they say about bananas, don't you?" Toph groaned, and he chuckled. "Apparently you do. That's good, Toph, very good."

The old man hugged her close, and she returned the gesture. His heart echoed deep into her. "Go," he said gently. "I will not stop you. Our customers will miss you, but this is where fate calls you, and you have answered. Help that young man heal, Toph. You are right. He needs you. He needs your love."

She flushed, and felt the heat singe her face. "He won't ever love me back. That's not why I want to take care of him anyway."

"Isn't it?" asked Iroh, and she could hear his knowing smile.

"I'm _not_ trying to take advantage of him."

"Did I say that? Love, true love, is a funny thing, Toph. It asks for nothing in return but always, always gives. And people do crazy and wonderful things, when they are in love. I should think that is exactly why you want to be there for Sokka."

Toph understood him now. She cared about the warrior too much to let him undertake this grief on his own and, as she had promised long ago, before he and Suki went out into the wilderness, she would always be there for him. Now was the time to come through with that promise.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I am going to miss you, though. Very much so, Toph," he said. "You are not only special to our customers, but to me as well."

"I'll miss you too." The little earthbender laughed, and popped a small fist against his arm. "But it's not like I won't come and visit! I'll even drag him along, one day, if I can. We could all work in that tea-shop together, and I could scam anybody that tries to cheat you."

Iroh's laugh, a bit more somber than usual, bounced around in his chest and echoed in her ears. "I will like that." He pushed her away, and towards Sokka. "Now go, dear. We'll see each other again soon, I know."

"Me too, Uncle," she said. Toph smiled at him. "If you ever need any help, or want someone to give that idiot nephew of yours a kick in the pants, just call me up. I'll come running."

"I will do that. Good-bye, Toph. Take care of yourself."

"Bye, Uncle. I love you."

They departed, and she stopped a moment to sense his fading footsteps as he left for home. Once he was gone, she returned to where she had left her best friend at the funeral pyre. They stood side-by-side, silent, for a long time. It was Sokka who broke the silence.

"T-Toph?"

"Yes, Sokka?"

"Where'd you go? I thought you had left me…"

"I'd never do that. I just went to talk to Uncle for a minute. I'm here now, aren't I?"

His breathing was raspy and short, the tell-tale signs of one who had exhausted himself through tears and sobbing during long days and nights. "Uh-huh, you are. Thanks, it means a lot to me…I…I didn't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you."

"But _she's_ gone, Toph. She's gone…gone…!"

Sokka began to cry once more, and crumpled by the altar. Toph knelt beside him and held the weeping warrior close, all the while whispering soothing nothings into his ear. He pulled her into a hard, painful hug, and refused to let her go even after the sun had gone down. She felt his hurt, coursing through her own veins and heart, and although she was not sure she could _ever_ heal it or make it better, she was sure going to try.

OoOoOoO

"Toph?"

She knew that voice. It was his voice. Its warmth and gentleness dragged her out of the muck and mire of nothingness that threatened to consume her again.

_Sokka? What's going on?_

"Toph, please, wake up. It's been so long, and it's not supposed to be like this. You're not supposed to be like this. You're strong, Toph…you _have_ to be okay. W-Wake up…"

Was he crying?

"I don't know if you can hear me right now. You probably can't, I guess, since you haven't done anything since we got here, or made fun of me for days now…but I'm going to talk to you anyway, okay? You can listen. Please?

"And you can't tell me to stop. I have to talk to you, Toph. I mean, if I don't talk, it'd be like I thought you were dead, and you're not. You're not dead, and you're not going to die, right? Y-you can't, Toph. You can't leave me…"

Something warm and a little wet pressed against the palm of her hand, again and again.

"This is all my fault. I should never have sent you in there, Toph. It was stupid of me. We knew Han was trouble, and I still made you go through with the plan. _My_ plan. I failed you. You were wonderful and you were able to take care of business, just like always, but now you're really hurt, and that's my fault. I'll never forgive myself if you end up losing this fight.

"Please, don't leave me, Toph. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything to me, you know? I probably would've died, or just given up on everything, if you hadn't been there for me, when Suki died. I know I was an ass, and wouldn't talk to you. It was wrong of me to blame you all that time, too, and I haven't apologized until now, so I'm sorry. But you have to know that I care about you, a lot, and if you were gone…"

His voice was growing weaker and weaker. It shook with his barely concealed emotions. It was hard to hear him.

"If you were gone, I'd lose it, Toph. I'd lose it, and I'd never get better. You're the only thing that's keeping me going these days. Did you know that? You probably didn't. I've never told you before. I don't want to lose you, too, like Yue and Suki and Mom. I can't lose you, too. I just _can't_…

"I _need_ you Toph. I need you, more than anything or anyone, okay? I need you _so much_…"

"I need you too, Sokka…"

"Toph!" She winced at how loud he was. An aching headache pounded at her temples. "You're awake!" He hesitated, and she could imagine, even as confused and exhausted as she was, that he leaned close to inspect her. He poked her cheek. "Aren't you?"

_I dunno…And stop poking me!_

She struggled to stay awake and living. Toph heard and felt Sokka close by, and wanted to do something, anything, to let him know that it was all going to be okay. But everything just felt so heavy, and she was tired, more tired than she could ever remember being before. She was not even sure she was really talking to him.

To reassure herself that this was real, and not a dream, Toph groped out and touched his chest. His familiar heartbeat pumped beneath her fingers. "Not going anywhere, Sokka…I _promised_…I promise…"

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." Suddenly, a weight pressed down beside her, and warmth breath brushed her cheek. He was _that_ close to her, and it comforted her more than anything. "I'm here for you, Toph. I'm not going anywhere, either."

With all her remaining strength-why was she so damn _weak_ right now, anyway?-Toph nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Sokka."

She drifted back into dreams, hazily and sleepily. His voice, whispering into her ear, was the last thing she heard and knew.

"I love you, too."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: Yep. Emotional filled. That's about the gist of this chapter. Still, it was needed, and we will continue on with the escape story and the nitty-gritty next chapter. You think things are bad now? Just wait.**

**And will they even remember their confessions come morning? Just remember that I am an evil little authoress. **

**As promised, here are the dates of the flashbacks. AW stands for After War, and I use it to differentiate between the years before and during my AU.**

**The first flashback takes place during late Year One AW, and a little bit after the first Toph and Zuko flashback in chapter nine. The second flashback, that of Iroh's death, takes place a little over a year later, about late Year Two AW or early Year Three AW. Finally, Suki's funeral takes place in Year Two AW, but a lot earlier than Iroh's death.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. Please review. I love and appreciate any and all comments!**


	12. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Well, here is a new chapter, and sooner than usual. Hopefully I can keep this trend up.**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Twelve: Wake Up!**

OoOoOoO

Sokka, smacking his mouth to get rid of that nasty morning aftertaste, opened his eyes and yawned. His jaw cracked with the effort. "Ow." Scrubbing the last of sleep from his eyes, he blinked blearily in the dim light of the room.

"Ow."

His entire body felt contorted and stiff. Sokka ached all over and, stupid and slow as always this early in the morning, he struggled to figure out just why this was so. The bed was small, smaller than he remembered, and he lay in an uncomfortable position on the very edge. Sokka tried to stretch out his sore arms and legs-

-and brushed something, _someone_, else close beside him.

"Toph!" he cried.

Sokka clamped his mouth shut when he realized she was asleep. The girl, forehead wet with sweat and hair messy, moaned a little and shifted closer to his side. Her head rested on his shoulder. She did not wake up, thank goodness, and the warrior sighed.

That had been a close one. Toph hated being woke up before she was damn good and ready to wake up. Those were her words, not his. He had found that out the hard way when he, in his infinite wisdom a few years ago, decided to play a prank on Toph.

He had walked away from the venture, barely, with several new bumps and bruises to add to a budding collection.

Sokka's mind, picking up speed, though fit to wonder, _Why the hell am I in bed with Toph? _Then, horrified, he screamed mentally, _Oh, shit! We didn't sleep together, did we!?_

He struggled to remember what had happened the night before. It was hard. It did not help that he had been drinking the past few days. His guilt and worry over Toph, and her condition, had overcome his initial promise to her never to do that sort of thing again. But even if he _had _been drunk, he _never _would have done something as stupid as making love to his best friend…

Not that Toph was a horrible choice or anything. She was actually very pretty, and-

_Shit, shit, shit! Stop thinking like that!_

Thankfully, before he had an out and out panic attack, Sokka slowly began to remember what had come to pass in the early morning hours. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and ran through the memories to reassure himself that it was the truth, and not just a fever-dream brought on by drinking too much flame-whiskey.

Unable to sleep, he had come to visit and check up on Toph. He had talked to her, said things he never would have told her when she was awake, and now only because he was not sure he would ever get the chance. Much to his shock, and relief, she had responded: hazily and only half way there, but she _had _talked to him. She had known he was there. And they had…

_We told each other…we told each other "I love you."_

Toph mumbled beside him, her small arms wrapping around one of his own. Sokka tensed and tried not to move. He watched her for a few silent moments, his breathing matching and melding with hers. She was not wearing much, just some underclothes that Kaoru and he had managed to scrap up in the town. She had kicked off most of the covers during the night, too.

He saw a _lot_ more _skin_ than he was used to.

_I'm not a pervert. Nope, not me_, he thought. _I'm just making sure she's okay…_

Sokka took a glance at her bandaged shoulder. It was soaked through with blood, even though it had been days since she had been hurt. That worried him. Why wasn't it healing? Lifting up his fingers, he grazed the white gauze and bandages. Toph flinched, groaning, so he jerked back guiltily. "Sorry…"

His eyes settled on her face. She _was _very pretty. Sokka did not think Toph was beautiful. She was still a little young for that, and this was his _best friend_ he was thinking about. But in another year or so, she would be, and she would be a knock-out. Men would do anything to catch her attention or get between her legs.

Which, now that he thought about it, were nice and long and-

_Spirits! What's wrong with me!? This is Toph. TOPH! My best friend, TOPH!_

But it was true. Toph was very lovely. Three simple words had changed a lot. Or maybe…had those simple words just revealed something that had been there all the time?

_How do I feel about that? _Sokka was not sure, though he was more than certain he would kill any guy who dared to try and steal away Toph's innocence. _And did I really mean what I said last night? Am I in love with her? _He did not have the answer to those questions either.

Part of him wanted to scream to the high heavens, "Yes, yes! I am in love with Toph!" The other, the one that was broken and grieving because of so much death and loss in his life, shook its head and said, "No, I can't love her. I won't."

Which one was it?

He did not know. It was all too confusing for the Water Tribe warrior. He wanted to, and he didn't, all at once. A definite answer would not come to him.

Deep down, he wanted to love and be loved, again, to share quiet times with that special someone, whisper sweet nothings to her, and have some fun and adventures, shenanigans of the craziest sort. But at the same time, Sokka remembered his past loves, and how hurt and broken he had been when he had lost them. He had lost them because he was always messing up. He had not been able to protect Yue or Suki.

What if…what if that happened again, only this time to Toph, if he loved her?

Did he love her? What about Suki? He had loved her so much... How could he just forget about her? He couldn't... But Toph was...

And had she meant what _she_ said? Toph had definitely been out of it. If he had not known better, Sokka would have sworn she was still asleep when she had talked to him last night. What if her words had only escaped her lips because of her condition, or as a result of the last dregs of poison leaving her body? She had been having quite a few fever dreams the past few days.

It _could_ be that. But he had never known Toph to do anything like it, in all the time he had known her. Not only that, but the strength in her voice, the desperation to be heard, when she had said, "I love you," had been very much real. It still echoed in his ears.

It had been the truth.

And didn't they say you were more likely to say things you meant when you were all loopy?

_Toph…Do you really lo-_

"Enjoying the view?"

_Her_ voice, weak and throaty, interrupted his thoughts. "Toph, I-" Heat flooded his face, when he realized that, yeah, he was _still_ looking at her. How the hell had she known, anyway!? "You're awake," he added, more than a bit mortified.

"Well, obviously, genius," she said. He almost laughed; there was _his_ Toph. Nothing could keep her down and out for too long. The girl moaned a little and tried to sit up, only to suck in a deep, pained breath and flop back against his shoulder. "How long have I been out, Sokka?"

"Two, almost three days," he said, smiling for the first time in that many hours. He was _so_ happy she was okay…

Shock, and then outright horror, touched her face. "Huh, who, what, now? Three days!? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," said Sokka, in what he hoped was a soothing voice, but not too blatantly soothing so that she didn't get all offended. Toph was panicking, and he thought he might know why. "Hey, calm down. It's okay."

"Okay? No, no, it's not! I've slowed us down, haven't I? Three days…!"

"You were pretty sick, Toph."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Her brow furrowed, and he guessed that she was struggling to do just that. Sokka helped her out, and as he spoke she nodded. "You were poisoned after saving Kaoru, and were in bad-shape. We got you out of Hi Do, but both I and Kaoru agreed that we'd have to stay put for a while."

"Um, why?" she said.

"We couldn't just move you."

"Sure you could have! You could've lugged me around, or strapped me to a cart, or something. I don't know. I'm tough, you know that. I would've been able to handle it." She tried sitting up again, and failed just as miserably as before. Toph was as weak as a newborn kitten. "Where _are_ we anyway?"

"We're staying at a safe-house in Pei. Chen took care of it."

Toph recognized the name of the village. "Pei? But… wasn't that supposed to be the first place we stopped at with Kaoru?"

"Yeah, well… we've been staying here a little longer than originally planned."

"Then I _have_ slowed us down. We're really behind schedule, aren't we?"

He shrugged. "We'll make up for it. It's not like we haven't winged it before. You have to get better first, though, before we try anything."

"But you know we can't stay here for too long, Sokka. It's dangerous. They know we're here now!"

Sokka knew exactly who she was talking about. From what he had gathered, Toph had not killed Han. The scumbag agent would be singing tales, about how the Blind Bandit was in the Fire Nation. Zuko would hear, or find out one way or the other, and…

"I know," he said, scratching his jaw. His fingertips brushed unshaven whiskers. "I know. But, like I said, you were in no position to be moved. Trying to go along with the plan would have really hurt you. I wasn't about to take that chance. Neither was Kaoru."

Toph visibly drooped, even as she lay on the bed, her face crumpling into a frown. "I've ruined everything. I'm really sorry, Sokka."

He was quick to retort. "What are _you_ sorry for? You were wonderful. I couldn't have expected more from you. And Kaoru says you've recovered faster than she expected. That's something!" Sokka fingered the black thread and stone in his pocket. That age-old ache erupted in his gut. "Trust me. You are _not_ the one at fault here, Toph."

Her eyes locked onto his, by that uncanny means he could not explain. "Sokka, please, don't do that," she said, slowly and very sure of herself. "This isn't your fau-"

"Would you like to sit up?" he asked, interrupting her in an almost brutal manner. Sokka knew what she was going to say, and he did not want to hear it. He was not in the mood to argue with her. Why ruin a good thing, anyway?

Disappointment flared over her features, but she nodded. "I…okay. Yeah, that'd be nice."

Sokka wiggled up against the headboard, so that he had room to work with. He gently eased Toph up, being careful not to jar or poke her injured shoulder. It was easier than he expected. The girl was as light as a feather. She had never been heavy, but the past few days of poisoned sickness had worn away what little fat and weight she had on her.

The end result had him supporting her, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her to make sure she didn't topple over. Sokka was more than aware that this was something of an intimate position, and tried not to call her attention to it. He did not mind it so much himself; it felt right, like nothing else was truer in the world than this and this moment.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Sokka." Her head leaned back to rest against his shoulder once more. "I feel all weird, like my legs and arms are all made of jelly."

This time he did laugh. "No wonder, dear heart. You've been a lazy ass for three days now."

"Oh, funny. I'd hit you for that, if I could."

He marveled at how easily they could fall into their banter, no matter what the situation. It was a blessing in disguise. Sokka wondered if Toph had any idea of how much times like this meant to him.

"I know! But you can't. This what makes this moment so special. I could tease you, maybe even perk your little pixie nose, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Toph scowled, and bared her teeth. "I could always bite you."

"You wouldn't. Not if you didn't want me to tickle you back, and we all know how ticklish the great and infamous Blind Bandit is," he said, digging a finger into her side.

Toph chuckled-she did not giggle, and would thrash anyone who dared suggest she _giggled_-and her scowl melted away. Although she was pale and rake-thin, Sokka recognized his friend, in all her loud and brave glory, and, for a moment, his guilt slipped back into the furthest reaches of his thoughts. Right now, this was all that mattered. He had not lost Toph.

He suddenly felt very bold. Later, he would blame it on his frazzled, now healing, emotions, which were all on a high-note after what they had lived through.

Sokka leaned his cheek against her hair. Affection and a fierce desire to protect her, to make sure something like what had happened in Hi Do _never_ happened again, overwhelmed the warrior. He moved his chin a little and pressed his lips against her temple. His actions surprised him, but Sokka was sure she would not even notice such a tiny, insignificant kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, smiling.

Toph squeezed his arms, and flashed her trademark toothy grin up at his face. "Was there really ever any doubt?"

"Not in you. Never in you. But I _was_ starting to get worried." He gave her another little hug. "I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Sokka."

The sentiment touched him deeply. Words piled up in the back of his throat, lingered on his tongue, but he struggled to breathe them into existence. He and Toph shared a companionable silence instead, a certain something that spoke louder than words thrumming between them.

The door creaked open, breaking the spell that had settled over the pair. Sokka glanced up and watched Kaoru walk into the room. Her prison robes had been thrown away a long time ago, and she now wore standard, if worn and hand-me-down, Fire Nation clothes. She carried a basket of medicine and bandages, and a pot of what looked like steaming water. When she noticed them, her wrinkled face lifted up into a smile.

"Oh, bless Agni!" she said. The old woman hurried over to the bedside. "You're awake, Toph!"

"So Sokka tells me," said Toph, smirking a little. "I wasn't too sure myself."

Kaoru chortled. "And I see a few days of illness and recovery have done nothing to change your personality, either. Or your wit for that matter"

"Tell me about it," said Sokka. He felt safer teasing Toph, now that she couldn't ram an elbow in his side for it. "Good morning, Kaoru."

"Good morning. And to you, Toph dear; you look well."

"I'll take your word for it." Her stomach growled, the sound loud and clear to their ears, and she offered a rare blush and sheepish grin.

The old lady set the basket and pot onto a nearby dresser, and wagged a scolding finger at Sokka. "You should have told me our young lady had woken up. She's hungry, probably starving, and those bandages need changing I see."

"Well, it's only been a few minutes or so. And I would've come to get you sooner or later." Toph snickered at him, so he dug a finger into her side again and almost got her, to his immense satisfaction, to _giggle_. "Honestly, are you _sure_ she's improving? She's still acting like a little rat to me."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. You're still acting like a girl, Snoozles," said Toph, wiggling around but unable to escape his finger. "Ah, stop it!"

He chuckled. "Why don't you make me?" Toph actually _growled_ at him, and he knew he would have to watch his belongings the next couple of days. She was notorious for getting back at people.

Sokka spared a glance at Kaoru, and was startled to see her smiling at their antics. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes that he was not so sure he liked. "What?"

The old woman waved it away. "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking to myself. Now, will you be a dear and help me with this, Sokka?" Kaoru sprinkled some healing herbs into the pot of warm water, and wet a rag. "As I said, those bandages need changing. They're a frightful mess."

"Of course, Kaoru," he said. "Here, let's sit up a moment, Toph." He held her up some more, so that they would be able to get at her injured shoulder. When she grimaced a little, he added, "Sorry." Sokka placed his hand against the small of her back to steady her. "You still doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sokka. You guys just do what you have to."

Kaoru gently removed the old bandages from Toph's shoulder, and tossed them into a wastebasket. Sokka winced when his eyes caught sight of the wound. It was ugly, swollen and still very red. It had been bleeding recently too, which explained the soaked-through bandages.

Sokka's stomach turned. "Shouldn't that be healing? Or at least better than, well, _that_ by now?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed. "Wounds infected by fire root take a long time to heal. This will need a lot more attention before it is fully cured. Now, brace yourself Toph. This will hurt, I'm afraid."

Kaoru dabbed at the deep injury with the rag. Toph flinched, and Sokka felt her tense up. He noticed she was chewing the inside of her jaw, and he recognized that sign. Toph was trying, with all her might, not to show that she was in pain.

How like her.

Guilt surged up within him again. The brief moment of happiness, brought on by bantering and jesting with Toph, vanished in an instant. He returned to that cloudy melancholy that had plagued him for three days. It made everything else dim and fuzzy, a shadow, until the only thing he knew, the only thing he could think of, was the pit in his stomach.

It was his fault she was this way. He had been the one to send her into harm's way. He had not protected her, like he should have and had promised Katara. If only he had been smarter, or had gone with her, or something, anything, maybe…

No, no maybes about it. This _never_ would have happened.

"Ah, there's a good girl," said Kaoru, encouragingly, as she finished cleaning the stab-wound. "You have some fortitude about you, my dear. I like that." Toph grinned a little, though it wavered and looked out of place on her paling face. "Okay, we're done with that. Let's wrap it up, shall we?"

Sokka helped the old lady wrap fresh, clean bandages around Toph's shoulder and upper arm. A thick piece of gauze, touched with medicine, would protect the injury even further. This part was much easier, and Toph was able to relax again.

"Hm. We'll probably need to find something to make a sling for her, when we move on eventually," said the seer, pursing her lips.

Toph frowned. "Why? There's nothing wrong with my arm, is there?"

"No, but a sling will help keep some weight off your shoulder while it is healing," said Sokka.

A few moments later, they were finished. Sokka slipped off the bed, and helped ease Toph back into the pillows. She already looked tired. He _hated_ seeing her this way. Toph was supposed to be full of life, loud and outspoken, obnoxious even, and always, always strong and unbeatable. It just did not seem fair to him that a little thing like plant could take down such a mighty person.

_My fault, my fault, my fault…_

But was that really a surprise? He was always messing up. His shortcomings and failures hurt everyone around him.

"That takes care of that!" said the old lady, packing up her things. She patted Toph on the cheek. "Thank-you, dear, I know that was tough on you."

"Meh, whatever. I've had a lot worse," said Toph, with some of her old bravado.

Sokka scowled, and said, almost angrily, "_No_, you haven't." He bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood. He had not meant to say that aloud.

Toph's face screwed up into a frown, but she did not say anything. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Kaoru. She sighed, taking up her basket, and said, "I've made some stew not to long ago. It should still be quite warm. Would you like some, dear?"

"That sounds good," said Toph. Her stomach growled again, louder this time. "Very good, actually. I'm starving."

"I'd say so." Kaoru chortled. "You haven't eaten all that much the past few days. This'll put some meat back on your bones, too, and that's a good thing. I'll be back in a minute."

The old lady stepped out of the room, her footsteps descending down a hidden staircase to the floor below. Sokka almost followed her, but Toph called him back.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to," he said.

"Then I don't want you to. Come on, Sokka, stay. I want to talk with you."

He could tell that she meant it, and he could not bear the thought of leaving her alone, anyway. What if he came back, only to come back and find her gone again? It was an irrational, stupid fear to have. Sokka knew that, in the back of his mind, but his heart won out in the end. He wanted to stay with her.

"Okay." Pulling up a chair, he sat by her bedside. He patted her hand to let her know that he was with her. "There, how's that?"

She smiled, briefly, and took a deep breath. With her eyes half-lidded, and her breathing low and measured, she already looked fast asleep. He almost thought she was, and was about to go tell Kaoru the stew would have wait, when she spoke again out of the blue.

"You shouldn't be so rough on yourself, you know."

The directness of her statement caught him off guard. "W-What?"

"I said you shouldn't be so rough on yourself. I know you've been blaming yourself for all of this, Sokka."

"Maybe because, I don't know, it kind of is my fault?" he said. Although he knew she could not see him, Sokka turned away from her. He gripped his pants with shaking hands, and fought back a lump at the back of his throat. "I messed up, Toph."

"Bull shit."

He peeked over at her, finding her face a perfect match for her blunt voice. With a stubborn crease in her forehead, she scowled, nose wrinkled and mouth set in a firm, clenched line. Toph looked like she was about to challenge him to a wrestling match, which probably was not too far off the mark.

"Toph…"

"You _know _that's not true," she said, after another deep breath.

Sokka sighed, and leaned forward and stared at the floorboards. Shame made his face burn. His eyes felt moist. "Isn't it though? The escape plan was _my_ idea."

"And _I_ was a part of it. This wasn't all just you, Sokka. This is as much my fault as it is yours, okay? I'm your partner, remember? We either win or lose _together_."

"But that's just it. You did your part. You accomplished what you set out to do, and more. If it hadn't been for you, Toph, we wouldn't be here right now."

Toph frowned. "I'm the reason they even know we're here at all."

"That's not the point," he said firmly. "You got out in one piece, and saved Kaoru too. Like I said before, you were wonderful. But I didn't pull my weight, like a partner-in-crime should. You were counting on me and I let you down, Toph."

"Sokka, no, that's-"

"It's the truth. I let you down. I'm the reason you got in trouble in the first place. I should have known better than to send you in that Fortress, alone, after what happened with Han."

"We both knew Han was no good," said Toph, toying with a stray thread on the blanket. "I'm the one who pointed it out, too. And I still went through with the plan. You can't blame yourself for everything, Sokka. We _both_ made a mistake by underestimating the bastard."

Flushing, she added, "Actually, I probably made the biggest mistake of all. I never did tell you how Han caught me, did I? Well, he sort of hid in Kaoru's cell, and I walked right in without checking first."

Shock made Sokka's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. This was the first time he had heard this part of the story. Toph was not afraid to take on anyone and anything, and could be brash, but he had always thought of her as more cautious than that. At the same time, he could not bring himself to be angry with her. What right did he have?

He was almost thankful she had told him.

"That _was_ pretty stupid of you," he said. "What were you thinking?"

"I know, I know. I've beat myself up for it, too. The place was giving me the creeps. I got hasty. And I know you'll never let me live it down."

With a moan, Toph shifted on the pillows, and turned her face towards him. For eyes that could never see him, Sokka could not deny that Toph's eyes were the most powerful and insightful he had ever looked into. She could _see _him, somehow, and see right through him and all the shields and masks he threw up.

"And that's just it," she said. "You messed up. I messed up. We both messed up. Can't we just agree that we're both idiots, and be more careful from here on out?"

Sokka rubbed at his face, shoulders caving in and his breath a long sigh. "I don't think it's that simple, Toph."

"Why not?" asked the girl. "Sure it is. It's easy. You're the one who just won't admit it, or let it be simple."

"You almost _died_, Toph!"

"But I didn't."

"No, but you could have," he said. Sokka's voice did not rise, but it wavered and shook, a leaf in the wind. "Don't you get it? I almost _lost_ you. And it was because of me. _Me_, and _my_ mistakes. It's my fault. The plan didn't work because I'm no good. All I am is a failure, a screw-up, and you're the one who had to pay for it. It's my fault that-"

"_Shut-up, Sokka!"_ snarled Toph. Her voice, which had been so weak and watery, now struck him like a rock. "Stop it! Why do you have to go and do _that_ all the time? Tearing yourself down, or blaming yourself for everything when the least little thing goes wrong? I hate it! Haven't you been listening to _anything_ I've said?"

Sokka was surprised, and not, to see her emotions. Toph had always been a little introverted, but when she did showcase her true feelings, they were strong and raw. She was at her most protective now.

Why was she so set on looking out for _him_, of all people, though?

_I love you._

"I-"

"No! _Listen_ to me!" He had a feeling that if she were well, she'd be clenching his collar by now, and giving him a good shake. "Shut your mouth and open your ears! This is _not_ your fault. It will never be _all_ your fault. I screwed up, too. If you won't let me blame myself for what happened, I'm sure as hell not going to let you do the same to yourself!

"Okay, sure, so maybe the plan didn't go as expected, but we got through it anyway. And that was because of you. I passed out, remember? You're the one who saved us, not me. You still got us out of there. We'd have been caught, or dead, if you hadn't kept your head and got us out of the city. You've kept us safe for the past two, three days, and I bet you already have another plan ready, all on the fly. It's all because of you! We have a chance because of _you_! You saved us.

"Please, Sokka. Stop putting yourself down like this. Stop beating yourself up because I got hurt after I was dumb. And stop running from the truth! How could you possibly think you're anything but amazing?"

His heart thundered against his chest, in tune with the rising heat in his face and stinging behind his eyes. It took him a while to find his tongue; it felt all wooly and thick. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Toph. Pale and flushed in the cheeks, she looked spent after the moment of energy. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, we have scammed a few people in the past. You're quite the budding con-artist."

"That's not what I asked. Have I ever lied to _you_, Sokka?"

Sokka smiled, and took one of her hands in his own. Almost by their own accord, their fingers intertwined. He squeezed her little, little hand. "No," he said. "You've never lied to me."

"And what makes you think I would start now?" she said. "Gosh, Sokka, of course I meant what I said to you, or anything I'll ever say to you. You're an admirable person. I believe in you. I just wish you believed in yourself sometimes, too."

_Yeah, me too, _he , for the first time in a long while, Sokka thought that he _could_ believe in himself again. He wanted to. He _wanted_, more than anything,to be that person Toph had so much faith in, not only for himself, but for her. But could he do it?

_I can try, can't I?_

The guilty ache faded away. Sokka did not feel so puny anymore, though he was not so sure he could forgive himself just yet. He had made a mistake; there was no washing that away. Now though, more than anything, he was just glad to have her by his side.

She was always there to pick him up when he had fallen.

He chuckled, and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Sokka did not think twice about doing it. "Thanks, Toph. I really needed to hear that."

"Yeah, you did," she said, with another deep, sleepy breath. "I kind of think I needed to hear it too. I was really beating myself up for what happened, you know."

"You shouldn't do that."

"And neither should you." A tired grin passed over her face. "Are you going to be okay now?"

He mulled it around for a little bit. "Yeah, I think so," he said, and he meant it. "Still, I'm really sorry about all this, Toph." _I'll be there for you next time. Just like you were there for me, just then._

She moaned, though it had nothing to do with her shoulder. The girl actually sounded exasperated with him. "When are you going to stop saying that? I'll kick the crap out of you the next time I hear it. Just you wait and see if I don't."

"Okay, okay," he said, his smile broadening into an honest to goodness grin. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that Toph would do just that. "I'll have to be more careful then, won't I?"

"You bet you will. We both will."

"Definitely," he said. "No more stupid moves."

Toph nodded. "Yeah, I'd say. Or we'll never hear the end of it from your sister."

"Which is something all sane people wish to avoid," Sokka chuckled.

"Uh-huh." He could have sworn he saw Toph's ears prick. "Kaoru's coming back," she said. "I smell stew."

Right on cue, the door creaked open. Kaoru tottered in with a tray, with a bowl of hot stew and a glass of milk set on top. Sokka stood up and took the meal from the old lady. "I'll take care of it, Kaoru."

She smiled, gave him another one of those looks he wasn't sure he liked, and said, "Fine by me, dear. I'll just be about cleaning the kitchen."

"There's a kitchen?" said Toph.

"Yeah, we're in a safe-house. Where'd you think we were, silly?" asked Sokka.

"Crap beat out of you…" she said, in a sing-song sort of voice, and he laughed. It wasn't going to happen now, so he felt a little safer. Kaoru slipped out sometime during the exchange, but he did not notice her.

He helped Toph sit up again, and set the tray in front of her. "Think you can use the spoon yourself?" he said.

"I don't know. I'll try."

"Not with the arm with the bum shoulder," he said, warning her off when she attempted to move it.

"I know that! This bandage just itches…"

As it was, Toph turned out to be a messy eater. Her strength wasn't what it used to be. Her arm and hand wobbled, and she lost a great deal more of the stew to the blankets and the tray than she actually got to put into her mouth. Sokka finally had enough.

"Here, let me help you." He took the spoon away from her, scooped up some stew, and held it out. "Okay, now open your mouth."

Sokka was surprised when Toph did not take offense to this babying. She smirked wolfishly at him. "That's right," she said, in a mock-dignified voice, the sort she used, once upon a time, to help him gather "donations" for the "Avatar Fund." "Be a good servant boy and feed me."

"My only wish is to serve you, my lady," he said, in an equally ridiculous sounding voice.

"Well, I guess I've taught you something after all." Toph snatched up the spoonful of stew, smacked her lips in what was definitely and unladylike fashion, and said, "Mmmm. That's really good."

"I know. Lots of meaty goodness, just the way I like it."

"Sokka! That's my food! Stop eating it!"

OoOoOoO

Sokka spent the rest of the day with Toph. They laughed and joked with one another, and relived old memories of escapades and shenanigans past. The world may have been dark and dreary, but he and Toph had shared some good times. It was nice to remember, and it cheered him and her, who became pretty cranky after he refused to let her out of the bed, up a great deal.

To his relief, Toph did not mention or ask about the night before, when they had confessed their love for one another. Either she had no memory of it, or she was just as shy and unsure about the truth as he was. Sokka was thankful, whatever the reason was for her silence. He was not sure if he was ready to face it, or if he would ever be ready.

So Sokka kept his mouth shut and let sleeping dogs lie. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Toph by bringing it up, if she had completely forgotten what had happened, or, worse, hurt her feelings when he could not give her a straight answer. Toph, for all her outspoken ways, was fragile when it came to her heart.

Sokka never wanted to be one of those people who made Toph cry.

He struggled to push it out of his mind, run away from it and forget all about it, convince himself that it had never happened. Toph did not love him, he did not love her. They had both been on an emotional high. It was that simple.

And yet he could not forget that intimate, precious moment they had shared, in the few minutes after she had returned to him from the realm of fever and dreams.

Toph eventually, not to his surprise, conked out late in the afternoon. Kaoru told him to stretch his legs for a while, and let her watch over the girl, and he knew better than to argue with her. The old lady was Katara, several years down the road.

Sokka decided to use the quiet time to work out the whispers of a plan that had sprung into his head the moment they had left Hi Do. He and Toph had muddled up the first plan pretty badly, and it was going to take a lot of hard work and sweat if they hoped to make up for lost time and chances. It was going to be an almost impossible task, now that the Agni Tachi agency was in full-force (that was not to say he had not planned on them from the beginning, but now that they, and _Zuko_, knew Toph was in the Fire Nation…), and he wondered if he was up for the job.

He had a bad track record with his plans.

Two things pressured him to try, despite the bad odds. Long ago, a prince had given him some wise words, words that had pushed him to keep going. That prince was now a madman, but the truth remained in what he had said. Sokka had never forgotten. He had just buried it deep down, somewhere even he did not know where, after… after _her_ death. But Toph, in her brutal but honest manner, had dragged the advice back up. Even if he was a failure, and even if everything came tumbling down…

_I can't give up just yet. Even a chick can get in a peck or two._

One thing was for sure. They needed to get out of the Fire Nation, and he was going to find a way to do just that. No matter what it took, he was going to get Toph and Kaoru to safety. This time around, he _would_ protect her. Even if it killed him, he would not let anything happen to her, ever again.


	13. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Yes. Even to my surprise, I am still alive. I apologize for my long absence. Hopefully, this latest chapter is just as well received as my previous installments.**

**As always, Artemis Rae has been a wonderful, and invaluable, help. My thanks also goes out to General-Rage, who has continued to support me and this story. You two are the best!**

OoOoOoO

**Darkest Before Dawn**

**Chapter Thirteen: Run**

OoOoOoO

"I bet you are getting ink on your face."

"How would you know that?" he asked, tapping the pen against his cheek. He ignored the fact that she was right. "You're blind."

Toph sighed, and shoved him with a sharp, wiry elbow, right in the gut. "Because I know you too well, you idiot," she said. "You _always _get ink on yourself, usually on your face, when you think too hard."

"Never knew you'd accuse me of thinking too hard."

She shrugged. "Well, you do have your moments."

Sokka patted her awkwardly on the head, and playfully messed with the tousled bun on the back of her neck. "Thanks for the lovely, backhanded compliment, Toph."

"I do spoil you whenever possible," she said, offering him a grin.

"Yeah, I'd say. I have the bruises to prove it."

"It's not my fault if your delicate self can't handle a few love-pats."

"More like bone-shattering and crippled for the rest of my life love-pats. So if I never get a plan written today, it'll be your fault. You've broke my arm."

She laughed and did not look the least bit sorry for his troubles. Typical Toph. "How's it going so far, anyway?"

"Well, it's going."

"That bad?" she said.

"I haven't figured it out yet, really. I'm still working on it."

He glanced back at the sheet of parchment spread out across his lap, and most of the sheets and covers. Splotches and lines, crossed out markings and notes, and references to safe villages, landmarks, and hidden cabins dotted the length of the map.

"Now would you mind being quiet? I don't know, for once today? I'm trying to get something done."

"Sounds important," said Toph, yawning. She waved a finger in the air. "Very important, actually."

Sokka rubbed his temple with the heel of a hand. Bags pulled beneath his eyes. "It _is_ very important. I'm trying to figure out our next course of action. A new plan, remember? We kind of need one."

"No kidding. Maybe we won't screw up this one, huh?"

"We'd better not. We're in enough trouble as it is. Now that the Agni Tachi, and probably our Royal Pain in the Ass, knows we're here, everyone and his mother will be on the lookout for us. I want to make sure we're not caught like we were back in Hi Do."

Toph picked at a toe. "Why not just get the hell out of dodge?"

"It's not that easy, and you know it. I want at least something resembling a plan. Plans mean security. Plans mean safety."

"Plans are boring."

A smile pulled at his lips. Sokka managed to push the impulse to laugh down into his gut, because he was determined to be the serious one of their dynamic duo. "If we rely on your "get the hell out of dodge" mentality, we won't be prepared for anything. I don't want to take any chances."

"So… You're coming up with an entirely new route for us to take? Not just a new plan, like you said a couple of days ago, but a whole new route?"

She did catch on quick sometimes.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, it's unlikely the Swords even know about our first route. But-"

"You don't want to take any chances."

"Exactly, Toph. And planning a new, safe route… Well, that takes time."

Suitably satisfied that she had cleaned the toes of one foot, Toph moved on to the other. Sokka noticed that she was moving a lot better than she had in the past few days. This was the first time he had really had a chance to keep her company. The medicinal herbs Kaoru gave her made Toph very sleepy. She was only now getting less of a dosage, since she was healing.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just stay out in the countryside? Going into any town is going to be dangerous."

Sokka winced. This was the part of the new plan, or at least the beginning of one, that stuck in his craw. "I know. But the wilderness is tough to cross in this region. You and I could rough it, but Kaoru would have a difficult time."

"Yeah, she would. She's tough, but she's so tired, Sokka." Toph sighed. "She needs rest. I can risk a few things if it means helping her out."

"You are right, though." Sokka tapped the pen against his cheek again, and thoughtfully gazed over the maps. "The countryside _is_ a lot safer than the cities in this part of the Fire Nation. That'll be truer now that we've got an even bigger price on our heads."

"Isn't it nice to be popular?" she said, with a smile that was equal parts endearing and scary. "I wonder if I have a nice wanted poster."

"You do. I saw one the other day, in the next town over. I put it with our supplies, so we can add it to your collection when we get back to the Temple."

Sokka cleared his throat, eager to get back on track. Toph had a bad habit of changing the subject just to annoy or tease him. Still, he was glad she did. Her good humor always restored his.

"Anyway, I'm not throwing out the country idea out completely. There's no way we can use the main road, and its surrounding cities, to the north anymore. It'll be watched by the Agni Tachi and all their little friends. So I'm working on a route that'll bypass all that, but keep us close to towns with safe-houses, where we can get supplies or aid during the trip, and won't be too hard on our lady friend."

Toph chuckled. "Sounds challenging," she said. "No wonder you're still working on this."

"You can say that again."

"Okay. Sounds challenging. No wonder you're still-"

Sokka dug a finger into her side, and grinned when he got her to roar with laughter. "You're an exasperating little brat, you know that?"

"But I'm _your _exasperating little brat! Agh, stop it Sokka!"

He tickled her until Toph threatened to kick him in the leg. Since she was getting stronger by the day, he heeded the warning and left off his torture. She had already hidden his jerky. How she had done that, confined to her room by Kaoru's orders, he still had no idea, but Sokka did not want to lose more of his precious possessions.

Toph stretched out her legs and scooted closer to him and his maps. Her fingers tapped the parchments, pressing down on the ink indentations of his scrawl. "Can I help?"

He pushed her hand away. "Stop that. You're messing it up. And sure you can help. Be quiet and don't bother me."

"That's not helping!" she said, wiping her ink-stained fingers on the hem of her shirt. Sokka figured she was not as ruffled by Kaoru's lectures as he was. "That's staying out of your way."

"And believe me, that is extremely helpful." Sighing, he unfolded another piece of paper. Lists and notes, all information on the immediate area, flashed before his eyes. "Look, Toph, this is sort of something you can't help me with."

Toph crossed her arms. "Reading, huh? But I'm learning to-"

"Yes. You are learning. Don't forget, I'm the one who taught you how to do that. But I can't make anything legible for later on if you smudge it up with running your fingers all over my maps!" He pushed a hand across her mouth. "Now, shush. Daddy is trying to work."

For a while, he thought he had convinced Toph to be quiet. He almost thanked her, aloud, and promised a cake to cheer her up, when he heard the humming. It was loud and very annoying, and worst of all off-key. Sokka found it hard to concentrate with the no-name song buzzing in his ears.

His constant companion was wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Toph, stop that!"

"But I'm _bored_, Sokka," she said.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself. And, no," he said, when he saw her about to say something, "annoying me does not count as entertainment."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"I can always leave, you know."

"You call that punishment? I'd think that'd be just as nice as you wanting me to be quiet."

Sokka felt a whine throb in the back of his throat. The girl seemed to sense his irritation, because she smiled and popped him on the shoulder with a tiny fist. It did not hurt nearly as much as it should have, and that was one thing about Toph's weaker state that he did not mind so much.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Toph laughed. "I'm just messing with you. C'mon, take a break. You've been at it for two days now. You'll wear yourself out if you're not careful, Sokka."

He worried the inside of his cheek, and determinedly glared at the map on his knees. The bright colors hurt his eyes. "This is important," he said, blinking to try and rid himself of that ache.

"I know. You told me. Just a few minutes ago, and I didn't forget. I'm smart like that. But you won't think of anything all that good if you're only half-way there up in that noggin of yours." She patted him on the arm. "Which you are now, by the way," she said. "I can tell. Take a little breather. It's not going to hurt anything."

Sokka released a long, drawling breath, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Sunlight, poring in from the cracked window, made him grimace, and so he crooked his neck the other way to avoid the bright glare.

"I guess so."

"Nah, you know I'm right. It doesn't have to be a long break. Just some time to rest your eyes."

He chortled, and wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. "Rest my eyes? That sounds weird, coming from you."

"Hey! I rest my feet, you rest your eyes. Same difference," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. The close contact, something Toph usually avoided like the mad-plague, did not seem to bother her. "And then, when we're all badass again, we'll do awesome things. I bet you've already come up with a plan. You're just too tired to realize it right now."

"Maybe," said Sokka. He fought back a yawn that threatened to consume him. Taking a nap would not be that bad of an idea. It sounded a lot better than staring at maps and notices and messages all day. "We'll see."

"_Some_ of us will see."

"Figure of speech, dear. Don't be so literal."

He closed his eyes. The warrior swore he heard his tired vision sigh with relief. The reprieve was instant and welcome. "This is nice. Thanks, Toph."

Toph chuckled. "Told ya," she said. "And you're welcome."

She left at that, and silence fell over the tiny room. The only thing Sokka could hear was their collective breathing, hers soft and gentle against his side, and the distant thrum of life in the town outside the window. His mind went into over-drive, as it always did, and he ran over everything that had frustrated and worried him over the past few days.

Pei had proven to be a nice place to stay while Toph recovered. Located in a rural valley, it was out of the way, and far, far away from any Agni Tachi prison. Its neighbors were equally quiet and ordinary.

But Sokka did not know how long they could afford to linger in the village. It wouldn't be smart to stay too long. Even the smallest of hamlets would not be hidden once the Agni Tachi caught a scent of their prey. It didn't help that the Fire Lord wanted this quarry, personally, and would push his followers to the ends of the earth to bring her back to the capital-city.

That scared Sokka more than anything. Of their small group, all of them fugitives, Toph was in the most danger by staying in the Fire Nation. Nightmares could so easily become reality now. She could, and _would_, be taken up by a dragon if he was careless. Another mistake like last time, and…

But could he, the consummate failure, really protect her from the might and power of the most powerful sect in the world, and their sociopath of a leader?

The warrior was glad he did not share a room with Toph. He was having that horrible dream a lot more often now. He sometimes peeked into her room to make sure she was still there. It tore him up inside to think, even for a moment, that he would lose her forever.

Until Toph got better though, or at least recovered enough to handle a little walking, he was not going to risk her health or what little progress she had made in the past six, going on seven, days. It made Sokka extremely antsy, knowing he had to stay put when all his instincts screamed at him to run for the hills, but it was the best course of action to take.

And so Sokka spent most of his free time working on a new plan. The last one had gone horribly awry, and although he knew it was not his fault (both he and Toph shared some of the blame), he still felt responsible for what had happened. Even Toph, with her uncanny ability to know just what was on his heart and mind, could not heal everything. She would never be able to argue away this last piece of guilty conscience, no matter how hard she tried.

Sokka knew that.

He had made a mistake. There was no changing that fact. The only way he could make up for his failure was to put every inch of his heart and soul into getting their tiny group out of the Fire Nation, one way or the other. They were counting on him.

The more he thought about it, the more his confidence wavered. What if he let them down again? Toph said she believed in him. Sokka was not so sure he was worthy of that kind of faith.

But it was that same belief that pushed him and encouraged him, and made him want to succeed, just this once.

There _had_ to be a way out of this gods-forsaken place. If only there was some road that they could take, some secret path that would lift them away from all their troubles. As a man of science, Sokka knew there was always, always a way to fix something, anything! You just had to find the chink in the armor.

An old tune played in his head. Something about a secret tunnel through the mountain, and two lovers…

"Secret tunnel… Secret path…" Sokka's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. "That's it, Toph!"

"What's what?" she mumbled sleepily. He had a feeling he had just woken her up from a dozing spell. "A who, what now?"

"The plan, silly, remember? The plan!" he said. "I think I might have just figured something out."

A snide smile flitted across her face. "Ha! What'd I tell you? You owe me a cake."

"I don't remember agreeing to get you a cake."

"You still could."

"You'll be the death of my wallet, you know. I've bought you more cakes than anyone in the history of… well, buying cakes."

Sokka dragged the maps back onto his lap, and began crossing out old ideas and routes, before hurriedly writing down the new plan. With each bold stroke, his confidence grew. "Now do you want to hear about this or not?"

"You know I do." She turned her face to focus on him. "So what're we going to do, oh _master_ of the schedule and map?"

For once, he ignored the small ribbing. His entire being was too wrapped up in his discovery and the possibilities it had opened up for them. If this worked, they could be in the clear, and back, safe and sound, at the Western Air Temple.

They could do it!

"There is a road not too far from Pei," he said. "An old, little-used road, actually. It goes into the mountains for a while, but cuts back into the farmlands after a few miles. Actually, it leads straight to another road, and it winds along a part of this province that has some safe-houses along the way. Not many, mind you, but none of them are in a town or city. After a few days, it'll put us right back on our original route, but much further north."

"Okay… That sounds good. But why didn't we use this road in the first plan, if it's so wonderful?"

Sokka worked his tongue against the side of his mouth. "There is one big disadvantage with this route. It is a very roundabout way to get up north. As in, several miles longer than the main road we wanted to take. Ergo, it will be a much longer trip for us. If we decide to go this way, we'll be in the Fire Nation for a bit longer than we might like."

"Hm." Toph nodded, slowly, and toyed with a loose piece of bandage on her shoulder. "Hm…" She scratched the bandages.

Sokka immediately pulled her hand away, and made a grunt of disapproval in the back of his throat. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "I know it isn't that great of a plan, but it could work, and I really think we should consider it before throwing it out the win-"

"Sokka!" she said, interrupting him with a small shout. He clamped his mouth shut and looked at her. "I wasn't going to say we _shouldn't_ do it."

"Then it's… a good idea?"

"I didn't say that either."

He glowered, and made every effort to enforce this little fact upon her. "Then what is it, _pray tell_?"

"It's crazy as shit, is what it is," she said. Then, with a blossoming grin that took hold of her entire face, Toph added, "But I _like_ crazy as shit plans. Let's go for it, Sokka!"

Sokka smiled, crookedly, feeling oddly grateful for her offhand, rough around the edges, way of offering her support and believe in him and his idea. But was it all that shocking? Toph had always supported him, always.

"Okay, then. It's settled. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner…"

"What's it matter? You did, eventually. No use whining about it."

"You're right, you're right." With a dramatic flourish, he made the marks on the map. "Our path is set. All that's left to do now is go through with it."

"And when will we do that?"

He shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I still don't feel comfortable with moving you around just yet."

"I'm _fine_," said Toph, frowning defiantly.

"So says the girl who can barely sit up right now." He lifted up the pen made a tiny ink spot on her forehead. "We'll leave in a couple of days, when you're stronger. There's no sense in taking this long road if you won't be able to do it in the first place."

Toph rubbed irritably at the mark on her forehead. She only managed to make it worse, and Sokka barely controlled the urge not to snicker. "Okay, fine and dandy," she said. "But in two days, I will be ready to go again. Just wait and see!"

"I look forward to it. I really do miss you bullying me every single second of every single day," he said. Sokka folded up his maps, papers, and notes. He stood up from the bed and packed the important documents into his satchel. "Well, I guess I'll go make preparations for the trip. You should try and get some rest, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah…" She settled down into the pillows and closed her eyes. Sokka made his way for the door. But Toph surprised him again. "Wait… Sokka?"

"Huh?" He stopped, hand still on the door, and glanced at her from over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Sokka smiled, unable to help himself. "You just did, Toph."

"Ugh! You know what I mean!"

"Okay, okay… Yes, you can ask me something. You know you can always talk to me, Toph, about anything."

He noticed the nervous, almost fearful look flit across her pale face. She suddenly seemed incredibly vulnerable and small. It worried him. His best friend hardly ever acted this way, and when she did it was serious.

"Toph… What's wrong?" asked Sokka.

"I…" Toph grimaced, her face twisting with some unknown emotion, and gripped at the sheets around her. "You know… I can't remember much of what happened those three days I was out."

He shrugged, and walked back to join her by the bedside. He sat in the chair there. "That's no big surprise. You _were_ poisoned, Toph. You were very sick."

_And I was so scared, Toph, so scared I was going to lose you…_

Toph nodded, furiously, and said, "I get that. But, Sokka, I… I think I remember something. Something pretty big… But, it's weird… The thing is, Sokka, I don't know if it actually happened or not."

"Ah…" Sokka leaned forward, elbows on his knees and one hand propping up his chin. "Well, like I said, you were poisoned. You spouted off a lot of crazy stuff while you were out of it."

"I… I did?" Her face colored.

"Yeah, you did. Kaoru said they were fever dreams, Toph. Normal sort of thing, when it comes to that fire root stuff." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything all that wacky. Called me handsome, and the sexiest thing alive, I seem to remember, but nothing out of the ordinary."

She graced him with a lifted brow and a very bland face. The pink blush on her face intensified into a wild crimson hue. "Sokka…"

"Hey, hey, don't be so sensitive. I'm just kidding," he said. He patted her good-naturedly on her good shoulder. She only glowered at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. No more jokes. Go on, then. I'm listening, I promise."

That fearful, nervous look had returned to her face. What was causing it?

"When… When I was going through all those fever-dreams, and whatever," she said, speaking slowly, unsure of herself, "did… I mean, did we…" Toph took in a deep breath. "Sokka, did we tell each other that we loved each other?"

Sokka felt as if he had been flung into icy water. His heart slammed in his throat and his breath was stolen away, and he stiffed in his chair. It took him a prolonged, agonizing moment to find his voice, and even then it betrayed his emotions.

"W-What?" he said. He really hoped his reaction was taken as simple shock, and not the intense horror he was currently drowning in. He was in deep enough as it already was. "What do you mean…?"

"Sounds strange, I know. But I mean what I just said. I keep having a memory, Sokka." Toph reached out and, after groping in the air, touched his hand. He tried not to shake so much and betray himself. "And that memory… I know I told you I cared about you, and in _that_ way… Sokka, did you tell me the same thing?"

He jerked his hand away from her. Sokka tried to pay no mind to the incredibly hurt look that passed over her face. Sitting back in the chair, he crossed his arms and released a slow breath. He _had_ to calm down.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember much."

"I… I know that. I do! It's just…" Toph trailed off, and rubbed her cheek in an almost uncharacteristic show of meekness. "I'm so sure I'm remembering this. It felt so real. I was scared and worried, but when we told each other that… I remember being happy."

The truth dawned on him. He _knew_, this time for sure…

Toph loved him.

And she was confessing. Sure, it was in some roundabout way, but it was definitely what he thought it was. She was confessing. _Confessing!_ To him!

"Sokka…" She was trying to look at him, and came very close. He could not quite keep her gaze. "Is it true? Did that really happen? Did we…?"

Sokka worried the inside of his cheek. He hated that he had to do this to her, and it made him sick to his stomach, but what other choice did he have? He had already made that decision, and days ago when he had hoped that moment had been forgotten and taken as a mere nothing.

He could not, and would not, _ever_ return her heart.

One small rejection now would save her from a far more painful one in the future. He had to protect her from himself. He had promised himself, two years ago by a funeral pyre, he would never love, or allow himself to be loved, ever again.

So, as he had that morning a few days ago, when she had returned to him after being so far gone, he ran.

"It must have been a dream of yours, Toph," he said, easily enough. Thank the spirits for the wooden room. She would not be able to sense his lie. "I mean, I don't remember any of this."

Toph snapped her head towards him. Surprise trickled over her features. "Really?" she said. "You don't remember _anything_?"

"Nope, not a thing, I swear." _I'm so sorry, Toph_. "You were mumbling the night before you came to, but I couldn't make out much of anything. You were probably just having some weird, crazy dream. The fever would have brought that kind of thing on."

"Just a dream… That's all?"

"Just a dream," he said. "I think I would've remembered something like me and you confessing our love to each other. Don't you think?"

_You're an asshole, Sokka._

Toph flushed and, angling her face downward, nodded rather jerkily. "Yeah, that has to be it. Nothing else makes sense, huh?"

"Not many dreams do."

She sighed, and a bitter smile came to her lips. "Then I've just made a really big idiot of myself, huh?"

He really hated himself right now.

Sokka touched her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's no big deal, Toph. We all have weird dreams. I know I sure have. Talking food that eats people… Momo saying very unkind things… Me starring in a play with no pants on…"

He was glad when she chuckled, however lightly. "You don't have to tell me that, you idiot," said Toph. "I was always the one you woke up late at night, just to tell about your latest misadventure in dreamland."

"Well, you _are_ my best friend. Who else would I talk to? I wouldn't trust anyone else with that information," he said. "Everyone else would just laugh at me."

"I laughed at you."

"No, you always laughed _with_ me," he corrected. "There's a difference."

"If you say so, Sokka," she said.

"I do say so! I'd never lie to my best buddy."

His heart slammed against his chest.

"No, you wouldn't." She laughed, again, but it was just as weak as her smile. "Me and you, loving each other… being together, like that… Really stupid and crazy, isn't it? Like _that _could ever happen…"

Sokka winced. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he looked away from her face. "I wouldn't say that, Toph." He wouldn't dare poke fun at this or her, not now. Hadn't he done enough harm? "It's just… Well, we're best friends, you know?"

"And that's all we'll ever be."

"I…"

He did not know what to say for the longest time. It could only have been, in reality, a second or two, but it felt an eternity to the torn Sokka. He knew what he should say, but was that what he really wanted to say?

_**I love you, Sokka.**_

_**I love you, too.**_

He wet his lips and closed his eyes.

_Yue… Suki…I…_

"Yeah… That's… That's all. Best friends for life."

Toph only nodded.

The silence between them was deafening. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and did not help Sokka feel any better about what he had had to do. Breaking a heart to protect someone he cared for? That would never be all the way okay in his book.

He honestly thought about up and leaving, then and there, and hoping for the best.

But Toph squared her shoulders and broke the spell. "Well, good," she said. Her voice held some of her old bravado. It was enough to make him look at her again. She was smiling, really smiling, again. "'Cause me and you together would be just plain weird."

"Huh?" It surprised him. He had thought… "What do you…?"

"I mean just what I said. Me and you getting together would definitely be a sign of the end-times, or something worse." Toph chortled. Now _that_ sounded a lot like his Toph. "Pretty crazy, huh? I'm glad it was just a dream!"

Thank goodness… His shoulders slumped and, smiling, he shook his head.

She was _joking_ about it. He didn't even question the shift in mood on her part, or doubt it all too much. He was grateful for the blessed change, and welcomed it with open arms. He grasped onto it, held it tight.

"Hey!" Sokka roughed her hair some. "I could very well take offense to that remark, my lady."

It had been rough for the both of them, but maybe he had just dodged a Yu Yan arrow. She was joking and teasing him. That meant everything was getting back to normal. She was okay about this. They were still the closest of friends. Now things could go back to the way they were supposed to be.

Toph was his best friend, and nothing more. She would never be more than that, and that was all there was to it.

They could move on, and forget.

Right?

A larger, toothy grin peppered her expression. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, I'll do something about it. I haven't decided just what I'll do, but I will do it. That something, that is, in the future. You know, when you're not, like, bed-ridden and stuff."

"And stuff?" Toph laughed. "That's eloquent, Snoozles."

"I _am_ a natural-born speaker."

"I know! I still remember that wonderful speech you gave us on the Day of Black Sun." She graced him with a thumbs-up. "Great work there! Classic."

They laughed, together.

Sokka finally stood and stretched his lanky limbs. "As much fun as listening to you insult me is, Toph, I really have to get going. Our plan won't be much of a plan if I don't make the preparations for it."

"Right, right, I get it! Spare me the lecture, Sokka. Seriously, just go and get it done, and stop talking about doing it." Toph leaned back into the pillows. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise?" he said. His tone was silly, but his intent was serious. He almost didn't know what was more dangerous for her: himself, and his inability to be the protector, or spectral dragons of his nightmares.

Toph sighed, dramatically, and waved her good arm. "Whatever. If it helps you sleep better at night." He flinched involuntarily. Toph, in the bed, completely missed it, and he was glad of it. "Sure, I promise. Just be sure to bring me cake."

"Okay, it's a deal." They shook on it, but only after he refused a spit-shake. Toph really could be a terror sometimes. He fluffed her pillow and helped her get comfortable after a cursory glance at the bandage. He would have to change it later. "I'm gone. Try and get some rest, Toph."

"Uh-huh…"

Sokka turned around, walking out the door with a relieved smile on his face. He believed, or at least desperately wanted to believe, that everything was going to be okay from here on in.

Had he turned around, one last time, he might have seen Toph's crumbling face as she fought back tears.

OoOoOoO

A loud banging noise awoke Sokka from yet another nightmare. He started awake, and found himself crying out Toph's name.

"No, Toph!"

Only pale moonlight, streaming in through a cracked window, met his gaze. There was no hilltop. There was no dragon. And there was no bloodstained, dying Toph, pleading with him to save her.

Sokka released a short breath and fell back into the sweaty, tangled sheets of his bed. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to stop his shaking.

He almost got up to run to her room, and make sure she was still there, when he heard the banging again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sitting up again, Sokka listened. He jolted when he realized that it was coming from downstairs. Someone was knocking rather furiously at their door.

_Who the hell would be knocking this late at night?_

His first thought was that it was Agni Tachi agents. They were coming, coming to arrest him and Kaoru, and drag Toph to the capital. Well, not on his watch. Sokka growled and, reaching to the side, grabbed his sword.

It was never far from his side.

He unsheathed the blade, dark as the room he now stood in, and stole down the stairwell. The knocking was growing louder, but strangely enough there were no demands for anyone to surrender, open up, or anything like that. There was only the desperate voice speaking his name, or at least his cover name, over and over.

"Li!" it said. "Li, please… Li, come on, Li!"

_Chen!?_

Sokka, sword still in hand, threw open the door. The soldier turned mole, pale and sweating, looked him in the face. Chen, his chest heaving, looked as if he had run miles. There was a wild gleam in his eyes that Sokka did not like.

"Chen," said Sokka, pulling his friend into the safe-house. He shut and locked the door behind him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hi Do, and watching Zuko's move-"

"There is no time, Sokka," said Chen, interrupting him. "You must leave Pei, and now!"

Sokka was sure his brows lifted up into his hairline. "I don't understand. Why would we want to do that? I only sent out a hawk today!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I met it on the way here."

Sokka continued, unabated. "And, besides, Toph isn't ready to be moved. I can't do that, Chen."

"You must, and you will." The older man grabbed Sokka, firmly, by the shoulders, and glared at him. "You have no choice, boy! Don't you understand? It's no longer safe for you to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"The Fire Lord has summoned the Dragoness."

Sokka's blood ran cold. No… This couldn't be… It couldn't be true. And yet, if he could read anything from his friend's demeanor and facial expressions, Chen was speaking the truth. The Dragoness was now on their trail.

"Sweet spirits…" he said. "I didn't even think about that happening." Sokka clenched his fists. "Dammit!"

"She arrived in Hi Do some days ago," said Chen. "Perhaps as many as five; it was done in the utmost secret. I only found out a day or two ago, and came straight to warn you. There is a chance the Dragoness may not come this way, since Pei is such a remote town, but…"

"We can't afford to take that chance." Sokka nodded. "We'll leave now, then."

"Leave now?" Both men turned and saw Kaoru standing at the bottom of the staircase. The wrinkled old woman looked them in the eye, her hands clasped before her. "Something terrible has happened."

Sokka came towards her, and nodded. "I'm afraid so. We have more than just regular Agni Tachi after us now, Lady Kaoru." He would not lie to her. Kaoru had proven to be a sturdy, brave woman, and she deserved the truth. "Zuko has sent the Dragoness after us."

"The nameless leader of the Agni Tachi Dragons?" said Kaoru. "Truly?"

"Yes. We need to move and quickly, Lady Kaoru." He offered her the warmest smile he could manage. "I'm sorry you didn't get to rest as much as you might have liked."

Kaoru shrugged, and patted his cheek. He was both surprised, and not, to see that she was returning his smile. "No matter, Sokka dear. This was to be expected, sooner or later. I will go and pack my things." She walked back up the stairs.

"I must return to Hi Do, before my presence is missed," said Chen.

Sokka shook his head, and whirled around to face his comrade once more. "No! Chen, it's too dangerous. You should come with us."

"You know that will not do, Sokka. It would hurt you and the ladies, and possibly even put them on your trail. No… Follow through with that plan of yours as best you can. I will try and cover your tracks as best I can, and join you when it is safe."

Chen was firm and would not be moved from his decision. Sokka was forced to accept it, and they clasped hands before Chen left.

"Take care of yourself. And…" He smiled, and bowed towards the man. "Thank-you, Chen," said Sokka. "For everything… You probably just saved our hides. So thanks, so very much."

The soldier smiled, for the first time since he had arrived on his urgent mission. "Do not mention it, Sokka. What else are allies, and good friends, for? You've saved my life before, remember?" He returned the bow. "You take care of yourself as well. I know you will make it. I do."

And, with those words, he vanished into the night.

Sokka practically flew up the stairs to Toph's room. Every second that passed by was time lost. He found her, sleeping deeply, on her good side. Gently, he touched her and shook her awake. "Toph… Come on, Toph, it's time to get up."

"Uh…" Her eyes fluttered open, and those glassy orbs shone in the moonlight. "Wha… Sokka? What's goin' on?"

"We've got to go, Toph." He helped her sit up, before throwing some clothes into a bag nearby. Once that was done, he picked her up. She was a light as a feather. "We're leaving Pei."

Toph winced as his quick movements jarred her shoulder. "But why?" she said, in a demanding if sleepy tone of voice. "I thought you said we had to wait another two days. Something about me needing more rest. You said that."

"I know what I said, but plans change." He walked down the stairs with her in his arms, and the pack thrown over his shoulder. He tried to be careful, but his hurry made him impatient and clumsy. "Chen was just here."

"He was?"

"Yeah, and with bad news. The Dragoness is coming after us."

She blinked, an odd show coming from her, and her mouth hung agape. "No way… Really?" she said.

"Unfortunately, it's true," he said. "And now we've got to run before she finds us."

OoOoOoO

Only minutes later, a wagon, pulled by an old nag of a moose-horse and carrying three people, pulled away from the village of Pei. It made its way for the mountains.


End file.
